A New World
by saraki22
Summary: Can one event change the world? Can one question alter an entire world’s line of thinking?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: To all my fans that enjoyed Psi-Chi Warrior I apologize for deleting it. I discovered I was writing myself into a dead end but could not find a way to rewrite it. So I took the original concept and decided to expand and this is the result. I hope you enjoy.

Can one event change the world? Can one question alter an entire world's thinking? The answer to the two questions is sometimes yes and some times no. In this particular case the answer is yes. The event occurred during a time when the world had gone mad, when the great powers of the world were at each other's throats wanting to destroy everything they stood for. At the time the world was fighting the Second Great War, or World War Two, by later Historians. It was after one of the great turning points in the War, when the United States of America entered war, did the event occur. The first strike of the Americans against the Japanese Home Islands, the Doolittle Raid, when a squadron of American Bombers flew bombed the Capital of Japan. Some of the Bombers were shot down by the Japanese, a couple crashed into the Sea of Japan, and still others made the trip into China. It was the crew of one of these Bombers that ended up changing how the world works. For this crew had to be taken deep within the wilds of China in ordered to keep them safe from the Japanese. So far in fact the Bomber Crew was taken into the Bayankala Mountain Range, or to be more precise an ancient Martial Arts Training Ground known as Jusenkyo. It was here where everything the Bomber Crew knew would be turned upside down.

"We'll rest here Sirs," a Chinese soldier that spoke very good English said. "The Locals said that no one comes here so that Japanese Scouting Party won't be able to find us."

"Yeah sure," an American Army Air Corp Captain said. He was Captain Merlin Rickey from Origen. He was in charge of the six men left of Bomber Crew. He looked at where they were staying a place called Jusenkyo. It was nothing more than a bunch of small pools with looked like bamboo poles sticking out of them.

"Hey Captain," a Lieutenant Mark Hoffman, the Bomber's former Radio Operator called. "That do you think the bamboo poles where for?"

"Damned if I know Lieutenant," the Captain answered. "Hey Chung," he said to the Chinese Solider with them, "What are the poles in the pools for?"

"My guess would be Balance Training for the Kung Fu," Chung answered.

"You mean that kicking stuff you do?" Commander John Corwin asked. Chung nodded used to the American's lack of knowledge of his Art. It was not like they taught their fighting secrets to Westerners but answering a few questions to satisfy their curiosity was fine. "Is that even possible? I mean I don't think I could jump that high let alone balance on one of those poles?"

"I don't know about balancing," Lieutenant Carl Sterlining, the Navigator began, "But is saw some guys getting close to the height of some of the smaller poles at the Olympic Tryouts a few years back."

"Still…" Captain Rickey started only to be interrupted by another local coming out of a shack yelling something in the local dialect. "Hey Chung what's that guy saying?"

After a few minutes of listening Chung started to become worried. He had just been told why no one came to this place, it was cursed. Chung thought of himself as a modern Chinese Man, he was raised in Hong Kong and studied at University where they taught advanced sciences. He himself was an Engineer before the Japanese invaded and took Manchuria. But he still held many of the old Chinese beliefs that included Magical Curses. "He says we need to stay away from the pools because their cursed," He knew the Americans would not believe him. Westerners did not believe in curses and magic. That line of thinking was just about to end.

"Cursed?" Lieutenant Jason Moore asked. His disbelief clear in his voice. "You actually believe in Curses?" He started to laugh as he walked over to one of the springs, the local started screaming in Chinese but everyone was ignoring him. "I'll prove this place isn't Cursed." As he said those words he stripped down to his under clothes and jumped into the pool.

After a few seconds the rest of the Americans started to get worried when their friend did not come up. They were relieved when a shadow started to come towards the edged. They were expecting a man to come out, what they got was something right out of a ancient Greek Legends. A Minotaur with small white wings and an eel like tail. The Americans immediately jumped back out of fear, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Captain Rickey shouted.

The Minotaur looked utterly confused as it looked at its own body over. As it did this the local started saying something and Chung immediately translated, "He said he fell into the Spring of the Drowned Yeti riding a Bull carrying a Crane and an Eel." More words spoken, followed by another translation. "Who ever falls into the Spring will now take that form.

"Moo! Moo! Moo!" the Minotaur like being tried to talk. He was frantic and it looked utterly aggressive to the Americans as they turned their weapons to him. He saw this and frantically shook his head, "MOO! MOO! MOO!"

There was more frantic talking from the local and Chung again translated, "Wait! He said it can be reversed with hot water!" The Americans looked at the local and then back at the Minotaur still wary of the entire situation. The local took out a steaming hot pot of water seemingly from nowhere and cautiously approached Minotaur. When he was close enough the local splashed the Minotaur with the pot and he changed back into Lieutenant Moore.

"Lieutenant?" Captain Rickey asked. "Is that you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah it's me Captain," Lieutenant Moore answered.

The local started talking again drawing everyone's attention again. "He said the reversal is only temporary," Chung translated again. "He'll stay this way until he's hit with cold water and turns back into…that."

"I…is there a cure?" Lieutenant Moore asked.

"He said a local village might know of a cure," Chung replied. "He said they've been here for hundreds of years."

"Alright lets check this local village and see what the hell is going on," Captain Rickey

ordered.

Hours later at the front entrance of a local village a pair of young women with ancient style weapons where standing guard at full attention. The entire village had been on alert for the past three years ever since the Elder Ku Lon returned from an excursion to outside world. She reported back that the Manchurian Region of China had been invaded by the Japanese with terrible modern weapons. It was not let out among the young warriors but the Elders knew that the Modern Weapons of the outside world had the ability to destroy their entire way of life. Especially some of the Weapons that Ku Lon witnessed this was why the Elders made decrees for the near future until the War would end.

One decree was the suspension of the Outsider Laws, the last thing they needed was to draw attention to their village for killing an outsider woman or taking an outsider man. The second decree was to send small groups of warriors, with Jusenkyo Curses as disguises to spy and see how the war was progressing. The second decree led to the third and final decree, if any of the village's warriors were to encounter individuals with certain clothes they were to render aid; they were following the old saying 'enemy of my enemy was my friend.' The enemies of the Japanese were currently unannounced allies of the village.

This was why when a group of seven humans and one…thing, came into view the two guards did not immediately attack the…thing. Five of the humans were wearing the cloths of the Westerns they were to give aid to and one of the Chinese was wearing the other uniform they were to give aide too. Still with the…thing, with them they needed help. This was why they immediately called for an Elder.

"Now remember let Chung and the local do the talking," Captain Rickey instructed. "These people might help us, but they won't if we do something stupid so watch yourselves."

They came to a gate and there standing guard were two of some of the most beautiful women the Americans had ever seen. It was only the fact that the living reminder of what happened a few hours ago kept them from doing something stupid. The Americans stood back as the local and Chung went up to the gate. A brief exchange of words and Chung came back. "One of the Village's Elders is coming over to talk with us," Chung said. "It looks like women are in charge here so the Elder will probably also be a woman."

A few minutes later a strange looking creature came hopping up to the group on a wooden staff. The Americans went on guard but kept their weapons low, they did not want to do anything stupid that might cost their friend a cure. The old woman came up to them, paused and said one word they all knew, "Jusenkyo."

After a six-month stay at the village of the Amazons, where the Americans witnessed many amazing sights, they were returned to America. They had to stay because they had to devise a way to keep Lieutenant Moore from changing into his cursed form so much. This was accomplished by several layers of special clothes that kept water from coming into contact with his skin. When they returned to America they turned the American Military and Government on its head. They reported and demonstrated that magic was in fact real. They also said they encountered people that could do near super human feet and some times beyond with something called Chi. This news fascinated many, especially scientist as they had proof positive of magic being real. Hardly anyone doubted the report as it was difficult to refute someone the changed into a beast of legend right in front of your eyes. After many tests the Americans decided that much more research was needed on this subject. That however would have to wait until the end of the war, too many resources were tied up into the war effort for a proper expedition at the time.

Three years later after the Japanese officially surrendered the American Government sent a team of its top scientist and scholars from every imaginable field they could think of to Jusenkyo and the 'Amazon' village. The also sent the original former Bomber Crew as well for they knew the most about the region and its people. On the advice of the former soldiers the team from America went to the Amazon village first to study Chi and learn about the dangers of the Jusenkyo.

At first the Amazons were extremely reluctant to let so many outsiders into their village let alone study their ancient combat secrets. But the Americans made them an offer to use some medicines to treat the diseases the Amazons' old remedies simply could not cure. After the bargain was made the scientist and scholars went to work documenting and testing everything they were allowed to and even convinced the Elders to allow some of the warriors to be taken back to perform studies in laboratory setting in exchange for continued medical treatment. Among the demonstrations that many of the military scientist found the most interesting were the Chi body enhancing techniques they observed and the storage capabilities of Hidden Weapons. The biologists and chemists were intrigued by the transformation abilities of Jusenkyo. The physicists paid special attention to the techniques that controlled the temperature of the body. The medical doctors were fascinated by the pressure points and Chi healing. And finally the scholars liked the mediation exercises that raised the conscious level of the people to perform their Chi techniques.

For the next two years the USA studied Jusenkyo's Magic and the Amazons' Chi without telling other nations. This changed however do the mounting tensions between the Western European Nations and the USSR. Eventually the Americans released their findings to their allies and soon their allies began conducting their own research into the supernatural. This lead to source of the world's magic, the global Ley Lines and even further research programs. Eventually the information would leak out and the public would learn the world was mystical then many thought it was.

During the research and before the public was made aware of the truth about their world, the governments started to classify the areas of the supernatural. Magic, was the ability to call on the energy of Earths Ley Lines. Chi was the power to call on one's life force of spirit. And the last was Psionics, the power of the mind. The last category came about when certain events happened that did not have a source from the Ley Lines nor a person's Chi.

When the public became aware of Psionics, Chi, and Magic the world fell into anarchy once again. It was not another World War but there was much civil unrest in the world as people's strongly held beliefs crashed down around them. In some cases the unrest turned to violence and even the occasional small war. The only thing the kept the world from falling into a Third World War was the fact that the United Nations, established after World War II, actually kept the tensions from going global with talks and sometimes outright force. In the end some countries returned to traditional practices while others started to embrace the new technologies that were also being developed because of the new yet ancient energy sources.

For the next twenty years research and practice occurred with Psionics, Magic and Chi. With different areas of the world often focusing on one of the three. Many East Asian countries relied of Chi as it had been a part of their mythology for centuries. Western Europe would often practice Magic as there were strong Ley Line nodes like Stone Henge in England. The countries of Eastern Europe focused their attention on Psionics as they were the first to discover the phenomenon. The Middle East was often the location of mixed practices from one county to another, often depending on which part of the world they were closest too. Africa in the majority used Magic with some Psionics making small appearances. Central and South America was predominately Magic. And North America finding it easier to believe in the power of the mind was predominately Psionic, though in some areas where immigrants were in large populations Chi and Magic often should up. And finally Australia was a place of true mixture of the three powers. Magic from its ties to England, Psionics do to the large numbers of American Sailors and Chi because its proximity to East Asia.

Still even with all these changes to the world, humanity was still humanity. Some people lived with intelligence and a sense of integrity and honor while others made foolish choices and sought to only further their own ends. This story begins with a man of the later, a man that lived in Japan by the name of Saotome Genma. "Boy how would like to come with me of a trip?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

In the future if a person were to say that Saotome Genma was a good man many people would have laughed in the person's face. The sad part was, the statement would be true, Saotome Genma was once a good man. The problem was he was always a bit short sighted. This flaw would remain with him through out his life and have dire consequences in the future. One act of that would define the rest of his existence was his choice in training under a strong yet morally absent master of the Martial Arts.

What brought the decision on to train under such a man was Genma's want to be a great Martial Artist. His ancestors had served Japan in past wars with great honor and dignity through out the History of Japan. Genma felt it was his duty to be a great warrior like his ancestors, but because Japan was not allowed to have an active military, he had to settle for being a Martial Artist. This would normally be fine if he had just chosen another Master other than Happosai, the Founder and Grandmaster of Anything Goes. Genma wanted to be strong and Happosai was rumored to be among the best Martial Artists in Japan. So in rush to become a strong fighter Genma ignored the other rumors about Happosai and became one of his two disciples.

For the next several years Genma was beaten, humiliated, and used as a scapegoat for Happosai and all the remnants of good man the he was vanished from the world. What was left was a greedy, cowardly, lazy and still shortsighted man. If Genma had met his wife Nodoka after he 'completed' his training under Happosai it would have most likely ended up with Nodoka brushing him aside. Unfortunately this was not the case and Nodoka fell in love with the man early in the training and still a descent man. And as Genma was pushed down his morally skewed path Nodoka turned a blind eye to, after all love like justice is often blind.

After Genma took his leave of Happosai he started to make plans for his future through his son Ranma. He wanted his son to be the best Martial Artist in the World, for in today's world a Martial Artist could gain a person, and their family, a great deal of respect and wealth. Genma knew that to teach Ranma his way properly, he needed to do it away from his wife Nodoka, for he knew she would never approve of the methods he would use. And thus Genma was faced with a dilemma; how to get Ranma away from his Mother? The answer, make it look like Ranma wanted to go and would be happiest with his Father. Thus he asked his innocent son his question, "Boy how would you like to come with me on a trip?"

Little Ranma looked up at his Father and smiled. The little boy loved the out doors and thought Genma was talking about going on a camping trip or something along those lines, not to be taken from his Mother for a very long time. "Yeah Papa that would be fun!" Little Ranma beamed.

Genma smirked for he knew Nodoka had overheard them. This meant Nodoka would have no objections with Genma taking Ranma. "Then start packing boy we'll leave as soon as you're finished." Little Ranma nodded and rushed past his Father and up the stairs to his room.

Nodoka came out from the other room, away from the stairs, with a sad look on her face. "Very well Husband you can take Ranma," Nodoka conceded. The deal they made last night was that if Ranma wanted to with Genma on his training trip then she would allow it, all she really wanted was for her son to be happy and seemed this made him happy.

Genma saw his wife's sad face and started to think of a way to assure her everything was going to be fine. He looked around and saw something Ranma was playing with earlier; it was a sheet of paper, or to be more precise a blank legal contract. That was when he had an idea, his short sightedness also coming into play, and picked up the contract. He scribbled a few brief sentences and signed his name. "Don't worry Nodoka I'll raise Ranma to be a Man among Men or I'll commit seppuku!" Genma declared. There was no doubt in his mind he could accomplish this goal so to him it was just a reassurance to his wife, nothing more.

Nodoka was surprised at the declaration, but her husband's strong determination made her accept the contract. At this point Little Ranma came down the stairs with his backpack filled and ready to go. "Hi Mama," Little Ranma greeted. "Papa's taking on a trip."

"I know Ranma," Nodoka said as she leaned down and gave him a hug. "You be a good boy now and come back strong, do you understand?"

Little Ranma was actually quite bewildered by his Mother's request, not knowing the full details, but nodded anyway; he wanted to make his Mother happy after all. "Ok Mama, I promise to be good and be real strong when I get back," Little Ranma said.

"All right Boy let's go," Genma ordered. The sooner they got away the sooner he could begin Ranma's training. Without another word Genma walked out the door with Ranma trailing behind waving back to his Mother.

It was only the second day into the trip when Genma ran into a major problem, again because of his lack of thinking ahead. How was he going to feed himself, and Ranma, on the training trip? Then he thought of a brilliant idea, a way to train his son and get food. Have Ranma steal the food; it would teach him stealth, quick hands speed and stamina from running away. "Boy I have a game for you…" thus beginning part of Genma's eventual downfall.

Weeks later Genma and Ranma were out in the middle of one of Japan's forests hiding out from the local authorities. Genma had made the mistake of going into one of the more technological towns in Japan and got caught instructing Ranma on how to steal by doing it himself.

Japan was a unique in its standing on the technology that came about because of Psionics, Chi, and Magic. For the most part Japan reverted back to preindustrial beliefs and practices; however, there were also parts of the country that had an abundance of the technologies, Tokyo being the best known. Still that did not mean that all towns away from Tokyo had low technologies. There were towns scattered across Japan that liked the modern connivances of technology and embraced it wholeheartedly.

Genma made yet another mistake of trying to steal in one of these towns. Some of the technologies included devises that could detect Psionics, Magic, or in Genma's case Chi usage. So when Genma used his Chi to silence his footsteps inside of a house the alarms went off and Genma had to ditch the city. There was an alert out for Genma in the neighboring towns so he had to run off into the woods where it would be difficult to find him. "Papa why are we out here?" Little Ranma asked.

"Why we're out here for you're next training exercise," Genma lied. 'Why not? I did manage to 'acquire' those manuals before I had to run aw…regroup.' He reached into his pack and pulled out the first manual he felt, just missing the Neko-ken that would come later. "Ah here it is, the…"Genma squinted his eyes and reminded himself to get some glasses soon, "The Stone Breaker Fist! We'll start with this technique, it says it will allow you to…'break any stone.'" Genma looked around and noticed a lack of rocks in the area, "Boy go get some big rocks and carry them back here.

"Ok Papa," Little Ranma said. He wondered why he had to do it, but like a good boy he did what his Father told him too.

Little Ranma had to go rather far to find a rock that he thought was big enough. It turned out he had ended up at a small shrine deep in the woods far away from his father. When he tried to take the big rock in the middle of a bunch of sand a voice called out to him, "Child what do you think you are doing?" An old man said coming out the shrine.

"I'm training to be a Martial Artist," Little Ranma said proudly. "I need a big rock for the technique I'm going to learn."

The old monk just nodded in understanding. There had been a steady rise in traveling Martial Artists in the past ten to fifteen years and he had witnessed his share of strange training techniques from visitors to his temple, mostly for rest. So he was not surprised to see a young boy trying lift the rock, 'Probably for strength training, that Hibiki man did the same thing, though he did not try and take the stone from the sand garden.' "Well child you can't just take that stone, it is part of my shrine and belongs here," the Monk said to Little Ranma. "Taking things that do not belong to you is wrong."

"But Papa said I need a big rock," Little Ranma argued.

"But good boys don't take things that do not belong to them," the Monk countered. "You do want to be a good boy, right?"

"Yeah Mama said I need to be a good boy," Little Ranma answered.

"Then you cannot take something that does not belong to you without asking," the Monk continued. "Your Mother would not like that."

Little Ranma became sad at that. He did not want to disappoint his Mother by not being good, but he did not want to disappoint his Father by not getting a big rock. Then he remembered what the Monk said about asking to take something, "Can I have this big rock?"

"While I am glad you have asked I am afraid you cannot have that rock for it is part of the shrine," the Monk answered causing Little Ranma's shoulders to droop. "I can however give you another bid rock that is out back."

"Really?" Little Ranma asked. The Monk nodded, "So, can I have that rock?"

"Yes Child you can," the Monk said smiling. "Come let me show you where it is." The Monk took Little Ranma out back and showed him a big rock about the same size as one in the sand garden. "You can have that one."

"Thank you Sir," Little Ranma said as he went to the rock and picked it up with a bit of strain.

"You are welcome Child," the Monk returned. "And remember it is wrong to take things without asking."

"I will Sir," Little Ranma said walking off and away from the shrine. This small encounter would have far reaching effects in the future and would help form Little Ranma's ideals later in life.

For the next two years Genma and Ranma traveled around Japan. In that time Genma's training methods became more brutal and insane, the Neko-ken at the forefront. Also in that time Ranma began to question his Father's actions, everyone told him that being good was often just the opposite of what his Father did. This caused a conflict in Ranma; he wanted please his Father but also wanted to please his Mother by being good.

In Genma's mind the conflict in Ranma was hampering his Son's training, thus the need to increase the intensity of training, resulting in training that many would call abuse. The conflict caused Genma's way of acquiring food to change also. He had to steal the food himself, when this started to become to labor intensive he started to sell Ranma off in arrange marriages and then stealing him back and running out of town. The most prominent case being the Kuonji family. The combination of legal charges of breach of contract, theft and child abuse, and because of his superhuman physical acts like jumping two to three stories, brought Genma to the attention of a new class of police. Ones trained specially to deal with criminals that used Chi, Psionics, or Magic. Genma did not want to run into these men. He was confident he could beat any one of them, but like the cowards they were they would not fight him one on one.

Fearing jail time Genma made a decision to start the next branch of the training trip outside of Japan. "Boy we'll be leaving for China tomorrow," Genma said.

"Why are you going to China Papa?" Ranma asked. He was excited about going to China he had read there were many Martial Arts techniques he could learn there. He may even be able to learn some of the legendary Amazon techniques, that ones that helped change the world.

"We'll be heading to ancient training sites all over China," Genma answered. He saw Ranma's enthusiasm and decided to brag, best to make himself look like he knew everything so Ranma would listen to him.

"What kind of training sites Papa?" Ranma asked again.

"Like Jusenkyo, the guide book I have said that's where all the best Martial Artist trained," Genma said holding out a Chinese tour guidebook that looked close to sixty years old.

"But Papa, I read from an American guide book, that Jusenkyo was listed as a dangerous place of Cursed Magic," Ranma replied.

Genma frowned at the news that Ranma was reading again. Genma believed that only scholars, sissies and even worse, women needed to read. "Boy! What have I told you about reading?" Genma yelled then punched Ranma in the stomach. "You don't need to read, just Martial Arts! And besides what would a Gaijin know about Martial Arts training anyway?" He frowned again at Ranma not being able to block his punch, it looked like he would have to step up his Son's training again. "Now forget what you read in that useless book and go get some firewood!"

"Yes Papa," Ranma said still rubbing his stomach. As he walked away Ranma thought, 'Everyone I've asked told me that Jusenkyo is too dangerous to go to. If that's true then Papa is wrong again.' Ranma had the seed of doubt in his mind about his father, and even though the boy was intelligent and tried to read and talk to people as much as he could, Genma still stunted his contact with people and education by the large, so he was very naive about the world. This naiveté was keeping Ranma from running away from his father, even after the Neko-ken.

To the fortune of Ranma and misfortune of Genma, fate had other plans for Ranma, other than going to China. What neither Genma or Ranma knew about the forest they were staying in was that the forest was home to many of the things Ranma was deathly afraid of, cats. This forest was plentiful in small rodents and low on natural predators, making it a haven for cats without homes so there were literally dozens of cats all over the forest.

As Ranma was gathering firewood by cutting down small trees with knife hands and ridge hands he heard something that made him shake in absolute terror, "Meow." After dropping the firewood he gathered so far Ranma slowly turned around to confirm if what he thought was behind him was. When his head was far enough around his heart stopped as he saw six cats staring at him with their evil yellow eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ranma shouted out.

Around the forest several people heard Ranma's yell. Genma looked up from his food, that he took out of Ranma's bowl, asking, "What is that boy doing now? He better not make miss my dinner." A few minutes later a rustle from some near by bushes caught Genma's attention, "Boy you missed dinner." When the usual shout did not come Genma became confused, Ranma was always mad when he ate his food, "Boy?"

"Meow," came from the bush causing Genma to freeze hoping that it was not what he thought it was. Then just as Genma feared Ranma jumped out of the bushes standing on all fours.

From past experiences over the last few months, Genma did the best thing he could possibly do, "Saotome Final Technique, RUN AWAY!" Genma ran out of the campsite as fast as he possibly could, he did not want to be cut up like the last time Ranma went Neko.

In another part of the forest another person heard and more importantly felt Ranma's scream of terror. One of the Police Officers specially trained to deal with people using Chi, Psionics and Magic to break the law was searching for a thief that used Chi, Genma, which was disturbing the area. This Officer was actually a Psi-cop, and using his Psionics to track the thief. Other than the distance needed to cover it was not hard for the Psi-cop to track him. He could feel the man's greed from several kilometers away. He was about half a kilometer away from where he pinpointed the man and moving slowly in order to surprise him when he heard and felt the wave of terror coming from the same area.

Such fear caused the Psi-cop to abandon stealth completely. He rushed a head where the terror came from, and oddly no longer there, as fast as he could. He was about half way there when he felt fear from another source, the man he was tracking, spike then heard a faint, "Run Away." Wondering what was going of the Psi-cop stretched his Psionic Sensitivity even further to find out. What he found was very strange for he felt the presence of a large cat that was some how different from a large cat at the same time.

Now even more determined to discover what was going on Psi-cop ran even faster. When he arrived he came the strange occurrence of a young boy walking around on all fours with a piece of food in his mouth. When the child turned and saw the Psi-cop it did another strange actions, the boy hisses and batted at him like a cat. The Psi-cop's further surprise claws extended from the boy's hands made of pure energy. "Chi?" the Psi-cop wondered. The boy hissed again and this time leapt at the Psi-cop. Thinking quickly the Psi-cop called on another Psionic Power he had, Telekinesis and stopped the boy in mid air. "What is wrong with this kid?" He focused his mind again using Telepathy to look into the boy's mind. There he found two presences, one was suppressed and the other active. The active one was the cat and the suppressed was the human part. He could feel strong aggression coming from the cat part but innocence from the human part. "How did this happen? Well anyway, sorry kid I hate to do this, but you're too dangerous right now." With an application of Telepathy the Psi-cop put the boy asleep.

Several hours later Ranma opened his eyes to see he was in a completely white room. He had only been in a room like this once before and that was after the Neko-ken incident. That room was at the hospital, he had not stayed very long as his Father came saying they had to get back to training and took him out the window. Out side his room Ranma could hear some people moving around and a couple of people talking.

"He's awake now Dr. Tanaka," a man's voice said.

"Figures you would know that," another voice said.

A few seconds later the three people entered Ranma's Hospital room, "Hello there, Son, I am Dr. Tanaka and these are Officers Yamato and Shinomori. We would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Ranma nodded and Dr. Yamato continued as the two Officers looked at him with an unusual stare, "What is your name, Son?"

"My name is Saotome Ranma," Ranma answered.

"Now Ranma could you tell me where your parents are?" Dr. Tanaka asked.

"Um Papa's probably in the woods still and I don't know where Mama is," Ranma answered. "Papa should be here to pick me up soon just like last time I was in a hospital."

"And who is your Father?" Shinomori asked.

"Papa is Papa," Ranma asked confused.

"I believe Officer Shinomori wants to know your Father's name," Dr. Tanaka clarified. "What do other grown ups call him?"

"Um usually they yell at him calling him Genma as we leave a town," Ranma answered.

"Excuse us Doctor we need to speak for to each other for a moment," Yamada said.

"Very well I still need to check on a couple of Ranma's vitals," Dr. Tanaka returned. The two Officers nodded and stepped out of the room.

Once they were outside Shinomori turned to Yamada. "Wasn't Saotome Genma the name of the man you were tracking earlier?"

"Yeah, Saotome Genma is wanted for questioning for several crimes all over Japan," Yamada answered. "One is a kid napping of a young child from a hospital a few months ago."

"If Ranma's father is the same Saotome Genma then it is safe to say he will not get custody of the boy once he's fit to leave the hospital," Shinomori concluded. "The question is what will happen to him?"

"If the Doctor will release him into our custody I plan on taking him to my old Training Center," Yamada answered. "The boy is at least a Middle Range Psionic and on top of that I think the Telepaths can help with the Neko-ken."

"I see," Shinomori said. "He should also receive training in Chi, the boy has well above average Chi for his age."

Before they could continue Dr. Tanaka came out of the room. "Unbelievable," the Doctor muttered.

"What is unbelievable Doctor?" Shinomori asked.

"From Ranma just told me his father is nothing more than a criminal and he does not even remember what his mother's name," Dr. Tanaka answered. "Finding someone to take care of him is going to be very hard."

The two Officers exchanged an amused look, "I believe we may be able to help with that Doctor," Yamada spoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

A nine year old Ranma was the happiest he could remember in his short life. He was a student at a Psionic Training Center located on the Northern Island of Hokkaido. At first he was very reluctant to come. This changed however when Officer Yamada told him that they could get rid of Ranma's fear of cats. When Ranma heard this he practically jumped at the chance to go with the Officer. He did not want to be afraid of anything as he was taught that fear was a weakness and he wanted to be strong. He wanted to be strong to make his Mother proud; he remembered the second part of his Mother's farewell for him to be strong.

After Ranma was released from the hospital Officer Yamada took him to the Training Center. Yamada called ahead and informed the Telepaths of Ranma's problem so everything would be ready when they arrived. Once there, Ranma was taken into a room with five people waiting for him. The process to remove the fear of cats caused by the Neko-ken training took nearly a week to remove. The Five Telepaths worked around the clock in a cycle of two performing the removal, one sleeping/eating and two meditating to restore their focus. They had to work slowly to remove the fear so as not to cause brain damage or memory loss. When it was over the test came a day later when a cat wondered into the compound and Ranma was near by and to his surprise all he did was flinch away. The Telepaths had cured Ranma's fear to the point it would only cause him mind discomfort to be around one.

After the Neko-ken was cured Ranma was scanned for his potential in Psionics. IT was discovered that he had truly impressive Psionic potential reaching into the Advanced Range: the three levels being Low, Middle and Advanced Range. When his Psionic Potential was determined Ranma started training in calling forth the power of his mind. This was accomplished through deep meditation techniques. The Psionic Powers that manifested were only two so far: Electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity and Omni Sight, the ability to see all around his body up to a distance of three meters. More powers were expected come but this was most likely to happen later in life.

Ranma was also introduced to the Training Center's extensive Library. This was here for the Trainees to better understand their powers so they could be used at their fullest. Ranma enjoyed the Library because he was able to read all the books he did not get to finish when traveling with Genma. Then there was the part of Ranma's training that he truly excelled at, Combat Training. In the year that Ranma was at the Training Center he achieved Black Belt level in four styles and Mastered one other. Ranma would often be seen helping other students his age, and occasionally his senior, helping out with their katas. This led to what Ranma had truly wanted above nearly everything else, friends.

At the Center Ranma was able to meet people his own age and free to socialize and make friends. Ranma's best friend at the Training Center was another Martial Artist named Yamato Akira. The boy was not as talented as Ranma in the Marital Arts but his Telepathy and Telekinesis made up for that draw back. In full sparing matches, that included Psionics, the two would often end up calling the match a draw. Yes currently Ranma was the happiest he could be, except for one thing he still missed his Mother.

"Have you found any information on Ranma's family?" Ranma's primary teacher a woman named Amaki Kyoko. This was instituted because Ranma made a few comments about women being weaker; a half an hour suspended in mid air thanks to Kyoko's Telekinesis fixed that.

"Other than more reports of his Father committing petty crimes," Officer Yamada answered. "Not really. It turns out Saotome Genma was the last of his line until Ranma came along. Records indicate he was married to a Suzuki Nodoka but we can't locate her. Best we can tell she lives in one of the traditional towns outside of Kyoto. Kyoto Police are trying to find her but are not having much luck."

"You mentioned Ranma's Father was still committing crimes," Kyoko mentioned and Yamada nodded, "Why is he still loose after so many charges have been filled against him?"

"If there is one thing Saotome Genma is good at it is avoiding punishment," Yamada answered. "He's a Chi Adept and a skilled fighter, this makes it very difficult to catch. Last known report had him near a small fishing village on the Sea of Japan. We believe he's skipped the country for there has not been any sighting after that."

"Well as long as he stays away from Ranma then where he goes and what he does is fine with me," Kyoko said with a hint of passion.

"If I didn't know any better Kyoko I would say you're forming a relationship with him that's more than just Sensei and Kohai," Yamada said giving the woman a knowing smirk.

"And what is wrong with that, Yamada?" Kyoko asked. "If you can't find this Suzuki Nodoka woman Ranma will need someone to take him in, if for no other reason then to have an honorable family name."

"True enough!" Yamada laughed. "So how has he been doing lately?"

"Well we've finally got him caught back up to his proper grade level in all subjects," Kyoko answered. "He's actually extremely intelligent so it was not all that hard really. The only reason it took so long was because he knew almost nothing in some areas like mathematics and grammar. In his training in the Martial Arts he has become a Black Belt in Shotokan Karate since the last time you called."

"But that was only two months ago!" Yamada interrupted.

"Ranma appears to be a natural at the Martial Arts," Kyoko replied. "And that could be a slight problem down the road. If he keeps learning as fast as he does we'll run out of styles to teach him in about a year and a half."

"That's not much of a problem in all reality," Yamada responded. "He needs to learn Chi control as well as further his Psionic training because of the Neko-ken. Once he completes his training here he could go on a training trip with you and learn from Chi Masters."

"I guess you're right," Kyoko nodded she then noticed the time. "Ranma should be finishing his meditation any time now."

"Then you had better go get him," Yamada suggested. "I need to speak with the Director about a couple of things." He was about to leave but stopped to ask, "Do you want me to tell him that there still has not been any progress in finding his Mother?"

"No," Kyoko said sadly. "I'll do it." Yamada nodded and walked off. Every time Yamada called or came by he would deliver a status report of finding Ranma's family. Each time there was no news Ranma would become rather depressed and it really hurt Kyoko to be the one to tell him. As the person closest to him, other than his friend Akira, she felt it was here duty to tell him the bad news. Many times over the past year Kyoko played with the idea of not telling Ranma anything but he would always hear of Yamada's visits and ask about his Mother. The last thing Kyoko wanted to do was lie to the boy. 'Time to face the music,' she thought heading towards the meditation chamber Ranma was using today.

A few minutes later she saw Ranma running up to her as fast as he could. He looked extremely excited and happy about something. It could not be about Yamada because only she and the guard that showed him in knew he was here. When Ranma reached Kyoko he started talking, "Sensei I got a new Psionic Power!"

"You did?" She asked very surprised. Even for an Advanced Range Psionic discovering two powers, much less three, after only a year of training was extraordinary. "And what Psionic Power have you learned?"

Ranma held out his hand and placed a small leaf on it. When he furrowed his brow in concentration the leaf lifted of his palm a couple of centimeters and then floated there for several seconds, "Telekinesis just like you Sensei! Though not as strong," he added a little quieter.

"Well this is only your first time, and you did very well," Kyoko said. "With practice and more focus you'll be able to do better." Ranma absolutely beamed at the praise and the leaf fell due to his lack of attention. Looking at the big smile on his face Kyoko decided not to tell Ranma Yamada's latest news just yet, 'Why ruin his good mood?' Kyoko asked herself. 'I'll tell him later.' "Well come on Ranma it's time for geography lesson."

"Yes Sensei," Ranma said happily. Of all the academic subjects he had learned in the past year geography and physics were his favorite. Physics because it helped him learn to control his Electrokinesis up to now and would later help with Telekinesis. Geography, because he wanted to visit a lot of Martial Arts Training Schools and it helped to know where they were, he still wanted to go to China and learn Amazon Chi Techniques.

A year and a half later Ranma was standing with his Sensei, Kyoko outside a Shinto Shrine. He was here to learn how to control his Chi. Three months ago Ranma learned all of the Training Center's Martial Arts to the Black Belt level and Master two of them. When this happened Kyoko told him that they would be taking a training trip to teach him how to control his Chi. They needed to leave the Training Center for this thus bring them here. "Sensei does this place have any Martial Arts Techniques?" Ranma asked.

"I am afraid not Ranma," Kyoko answered. "However there are several Dojo's around the area. Tasuki Gomen, the Shrine Keeper here has made arrangements for you to attend their classes while we stay here."

"Why don't we just stay at the Dojos?" Ranma asked. "Can't I learn Chi from them?"

"Yes you can and you probably will," Kyoko answered. "The Shrine's meditation practices will only assist you as learn to control you're Chi. The meditation taught a Shrine focuses on the spirit, which is essential for harnessing Chi, rather than the mind for Psionics. Plus you will be going to public school and the Shrine will be our address here. With how fast you learn, staying at a Dojo is not practical for we would be changing addresses every few months."

Ranma smiled at the compliment. It was a well-known fact around the Training Center that he was the fastest learner when it came to the Martial Arts. He did not get a swelled head for this status because he was still beat regularly by people with greater experience with the Psionics and fighting keeping him humble. "How long are we going to be staying here Sensei?"

"That depends on the Mr. Tasuki," Kyoko answered. "When he has taught you all he can we will move on."

"What will he be teaching me Sensei?" Ranma asked again.

"That will depend on you, Young Ranma," An old man said from inside the Temple's grounds. "I first have to understand your personal Chi first and then we will progress from there."

"Greetings Mr. Tasuki," Kyoko bowed. "It is good to see you and I thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"And Greetings to you Kyoko," Tasuki bowed back. "It is good you too and think nothing of it. Your Father's an friend of mine it's my pleasure to house you and your student." He gave the pair a big smile, "Now come inside and I'll show your rooms.

For the next eight months Ranma's training took on an entirely new level. The Chi training he did under Tasuki was very intense because his spirit was still extremely wild because of the Neko-ken. The training was also very slow going, this was because the differences in meditation techniques. The same basic principles applied but when it came down to the finer details, like determining the proper path to his inner spirit rather than his subconscious, was unbelievably difficult for him to master. And once he made it past this hurdle the real training began, the taming of the Neko-ken.

The Neko-ken was like a full-grown Siberian Tiger. It was wild and nearly uncontrollable and many times when Ranma tried to call on his Chi it would irrupt around him in a bone fire like blaze and immediately zap his strength. This would cause him to sleep for days at a time and even then he felt incredibly drained. Still Ranma made progress with every attempt and the Chi would not flare up as much and leave him drained for as along. Eventually, after months of trying Ranma was able to tame the ferrous nature of his Chi and call on it nearly without any strain at all. After this came the next stage in Ranma's training, learning to focus his Chi.

Ranma was able to accomplish controlling his Chi the fastest because this is where Martial Arts were incorporated. Once he had control over his Chi Ranma was able to analyze how it flowed through his body and started to experiment. As he did his katas he would focus his Chi into an arm or a leg as he did a punch or a kick and found the speed and strength. Soon he was able to channel it through his entire body and was moving faster and hitting harder then ever before.

Then one day Ranma was meditating on some of the finer points of his Chi when he was hit by a sudden bout of inspiration. As he was meditating he brushed across the part of the Neko-ken that contained the instinctual knowledge of how to form blades out of pure Chi. The first application of this was the Chi Claws that came naturally to someone using the Neko-ken. When Ranma started to train using them he found them to be very powerful. The only draw back Ranma discovered was the range of attack, for the Chi Claws only extended from his body about ten centimeters. Ranma started to experiment again and found he could form different length blades by lessening the number of blades. Leading him to his Chi Daggers, one for each hand about twenty-five centimeters in length and is Chi Sword with a length of one hundred centimeters. When he showed Tasuki and Kyoko they were both impressed by the power of the Chi blades. But because of their lethality, demonstrated by him cutting through a large stone easily and cleanly, they made him promise to only use them in extreme situations.

With the formation of his Chi weapons Ranma took an entirely new direction in his Martial Arts training. He started to incorporate weapons katas in his daily routine, just incase an extreme situation occurred he wanted to make sure he was ready for it. The usual weakness of overly relaying on a weapon and becoming useless if the weapon is lost. But because the Chi weapons could not be lost unless he ran out of Chi that problem was negated. So he started attending a local Kendo Schools and like the other Martial Arts Styles he learned he started to combine them into his own unique and very effective style.

Currently Ranma was attending class in his third Kendo Dojo in two months and was already in the Advanced Class. He was staying after Class was finished to put in the extra time needed because he missed yesterdays class to help get caught up at school. He was behind in class because of the days he missed due to his Chi training. Ranma had heard a knock on the entrance of the Dojo. Knowing the Master of the Dojo was probably busy with paper work and that it was probably Kyoko Ranma went to answer the door.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a man that looked around fifty years old, the same as the Kendo Master, and a boy around the same age as him. "May I help you?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Katamitsu Nobuyuki the Master of the Katamitsu Kendo Dojo, is Master Nakasa available?" the old man asked.

"I am not sure," Ranma answered.

"Yes I am Katamitsu," Master Nakasa answered. "What do you want this time?"

"I have come to issue a Challenge," Master Katamitsu answered. "This is my newest protégé…"

"Kuno Tatewaki the Raising Star of the Katamitsu Dojo, age Twelve!" the boy declared loudly.

Ranma watched the display and rolled his eyes. He knew he should take the news of a Challenge seriously. But the display by the Kuno kid was just pathetic a real Martial Artist let his actions speak for him.

Unknown to Ranma Master Nakasa also wanted to role his eyes. Master Katamitsu and he had been rivals for decades but while Nakasa wanted to put the rivalry behind him, Master Katamitsu did not and issued a Challenge every month at least. Master Nakasa could not refuse the Challenge because it would give his Dojo a bad reputation. "Very well," Master Nakasa replied. "When do you wish to proceed with this Challenge?"

"Right now," Master Katamitsu said. "You have a student right here that is the same age as Young Kuno here so the Challenge would be fair."

Master Nakasa raised an eyebrow at his fellow Kendo Master. "If your Protégé wishes to fight Amaki Ranma then I will not stop him," Master Nakasa replied. Kyoko officially became Ranma's Legal Guardian after no traces of his Mother could be found. When this happened Kyoko immediately adopted him and he became her legal Son and he took her last name.

"I shall vanquish this peasant with ease," Kuno Tatewaki replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Master Nakasa said flatly. "Ranma do you wish to fight Young Kuno?"

"Yes Master," Ranma replied. He wanted to teach this jerk a lesson.

"Very well, the Challenge shall commence," Master Nakasa declared.

A few minutes later Kuno and Ranma were standing on opposite sides of the Dojo with their bokken held at the ready and the two Masters sitting opposite each other in-between. As Master of the Dojo Master Nakasa presided over the match, "This will be a three point match with clean hits to the front torso and head counting as one point and a disarm counting as one point. Do both combatants understand?" Both Kuno and Ranma nodded and Master Nakasa yelled, "Begin!"

Kuno charged Ranma with an overhead strike. Ranma raised his bokken and blocked then side stepped and slashed across Kuno's waist making clean contact. "Point Amaki Ranma," Master Nakasa called. Kuno growled but went back into start position. When Master Nakasa saw both boys here ready he called, "Begin!"

Kuno charged once again only this time much faster than before and started his attack with a thrust. Ranma sidestepped and slashed at Kuno's head. Kuno avoided the blow and struck out with a horizontal slash followed by a detangle slash back across hoping to catch Ranma unaware. Ranma blocked the detangle slash and then with a step to the right combined with a quick flip of his bokken he was able to disarm Kuno. "That is a disarm, point to Amaki Ranma," Master Nakasa said. He had to smile that was one of his Dojo's special disarm techniques. Kuno looked furious at the disarm and angrily picked his weapon. Again Kuno got back into position and Master Nakasa started the third round, "Begin!"

This time instead of rushing in Kuno took a new stance then started to talk, "You have proven better than I first thought Amaki, however you will not withstand my next attack. Tremble against my strongest technique, STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Kuno rushed at Ranma with even greater speed swinging his bokken so fast it was merely a blur.

Ranma had detected the build up of Chi before Kuno started his technique and quickly changed his stance, one he came up with on his own. He challenged Chi into his bokken and dashed at Kuno. He swung his sword at the blur of Kuno's sword and passed by him. When stopped next to Kuno he had his bokken at Kuno's throat indicating how serious the technique was. Kuno did not notice this as he was staring stupidly at his bokken that was cut in three pieces, two on the floor and one in his hand.

"That would be a disarm, point and match to Amaki Ranma," Master Nakasa declared.

"I object!" Master Katamitsu said as he stood. "That was not one of your Dojo's techniques and it is clearly meant to do permanent if not lethal damage!"

"That is one of Ranma's own techniques and he only used it after Young Kuno took this match beyond a Point Challenge Match with his technique," Master Nakasa countered. "Now get out of my Dojo and do not dare to bring that boy back here!"

Master Katamitsu frowned he knew Master Nakasa was correct. "Come Kuno we are leaving."

"Yes Sensei," Kuno obeyed. He was about to exit the Dojo when he turned back to Ranma, "Know this Amaki that I Kuno Tatewaki will have my vengeance for this insult!"

"Master what just happened?" Ranma asked.

"You just met a pair of sore losers Ranma," Master Nakasa answered. "You had better get changed, your Mother will be here soon." Ranma obeyed wondering if he did something wrong. 'That Kuno boy is going to be trouble later in life.'

Author's Note: I know both Kuno and Ranma are stronger than they should be. But remember in this world Chi, Psionics and Magic have been in the public eye for half a century and have been studied extensively. This means there is more refined training techniques allowing for stronger people at younger ages. And yes this does mean that Ranma and everyone will be stronger then in the cannon. This is not a God Ranma because his power will be proportional to the others just like everyone else's.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Ranma stood outside his new school, an all boys Junior High, with his best friend Yamato Akira. Ranma and Kyoko were still residing at Tasuki's Shrine two years after Ranma's challenge with Kuno making him thirteen. They stayed here because Kyoko decided it was best for Ranma's social growth to attend public school and interact with people his own age. Over the two years Ranma also discovered yet another Psionic Power, Remote Viewing. This was halfway expected, as Remote Viewing was very similar to Omni Sight. The draw back of the power was that when in use the person was unable to move. The pair still made trips back to the Training Center but these were limited to Summer Break or the occasional extended weekend.

On one of these trips Akira challenged Ranma to an all out spar to test how each had grown. The sparring match was even in the beginning with Ranma holding the slight edge because of greater experience, Akira's Telepathy and recently discovered Clairvoyance gave him the ability to predict an opponent's actions. That was when Ranma started channeling Chi in his body making him faster and stronger and eventually overpowered Akira and won the sparring match. After the match Akira started to express and interest in Chi as well. When summer ended Tasuki had another guest and pupil in Chi training.

Akira's Chi training followed along similar lines as Ranma's, though for him it was much easier for he lacked the taint of the Neko-ken. The combined efforts of his Telekinesis and Chi body hardening techniques made Akira physically stronger. This suited his style as he fought defensive in nature, focusing on Aikido and Judo styles as the base with some Karate thrown in for variation.

"Well our first day of school here," Akira stated. "What do you think it is going to be like?"

"Why ask me?" Ranma asked with a smirk. "You're the one with Clairvoyance here can't you look into the future and see how it's going to be."

"You know it doesn't work that way," Akira replied. "I only get a second or so of foresight when I use it. And Sensei Kyoko said not you use my Telepathy in School here. She called it cheating."

"Sensei said the same thing to me with my Omni Sight and Remote Viewing," Ranma said. His voice changed into a bad copy of Kyoko, "School is just like any other training, you get out what you put into it. That means no Psionics to help you find the answers from other people."

'He still can't call Sensei, Mother,' Akira thought. Ranma and Kyoko had grown very close ever since she adopted him but Ranma still did not see her as his Mother. He was still hoping news would come about his birth mother. Akira, with his Telepathy could knew that Kyoko desperately wanted Ranma to see her as his Mother but she kept it quite just like Akira did. It was Ranma's choice on his standing with Kyoko. "Still I'm keeping a tight lid on my Telepathy, I don't to risk Sensei's punishments. Meditating while standing on my head for hours on end give's me a headache."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind the two friends. "Do you know where Nagami Middle School is?"

Akira and Ranma turned to the voice and saw it belonged to a boy around their age. The boy's appearance was rather strange. His school uniform looked weathered and worn, he had a huge back pack that looked like it was more of a survival bag then a school bag and his face was covered with smudges of dirt, "Um you're standing right in front of it," Ranma answered.

"I am?" the boy asked. He looked at an odd map then back at the friends, "But I thought I was in Kyoto."

"Um no," Akira said wondering what was wrong with this guy.

"Oh," the boy said with a shrug, "Are you sure I'm at Nagami Middle School?"

"Yes, we're going here too," Ranma said.

"Alright I made on time!" the boy seemed especially happy at that declaration. "I told Dad I didn't need any help finding the School!" He then started to walk away from the school entrance seemingly totally oblivious he was heading the wrong way.

"Hey the school is the other way!" Ranma called out.

The boy stopped looked around for a minute then turned left heading around the corner. "What was that about?" Akira asked. Ranma shrugged indicating he did not know, "Well let's get inside we don't want to be late for our first class." Akira walked ahead of Ranma who was still looking where the strange boy had walked off too. "Ranma come on!"

"Yeah right behind you," Ranma answered and quickly followed Akira into the school.

Two weeks later Ranma and Akira were waiting for lunch to be served. In the week they attended Nagami Middle School they found the entire school's curriculum was geared to make the students extremely competitive. Not that Ranma and Akira had a problem with this, they both thought a little competition always made things more interesting. The School issued rewards for students who did well and punishments like extra clean up duty for those that did not. Even lunch was a near battlefield where the lunchroom only served a few lunches and threw them out to the students who had to fight for them. Most students brought their lunch and avoided this part of the day, however sometimes they would serve exceptionally good food as a treat. Today was such a day, they were serving curry bread, which just happened to be near the top of Ranma and Akira's favorite food list.

"All right boys here's the curry bread!" the lunch lady called and threw the ten pieces of bread at the awaiting boys thirty boys.

Ranma and Akira were both in much better physical condition, then the other boys so getting these little treats were not a problem for them, even without their abilities. So when they jumped up to catch the bread they each caught one without much trouble. The other boys would often grumble about how they got the special treats so easily but no one ever tried to go any further, many saw the boys sparring before and after school. Today however was different, when Ranma and Akira jumped up for the bread they expected to be the only ones to reach their height. Both were surprised to see the boy they ran into at the beginning of school jump up to their general height as well.

"That one's mine!" the boy yelled just as Akira grabbed the piece of bread nearest to him. As they landed the boy stomped up to Akira, "Hey that bread's mine! I called it!"

"The rule of the lunchroom is that once the food is in the air its up for grabs," Akira countered. "That means you can't call it until you catch it. Just who are you anyway?"

"I'm Hibiki Ryouga!" the boy answered angrily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yamato Akira and this is Amaki Ranma," Akira answered.

"I challenge you to a fight for stealing my bread! Meet me in front of the School after classes are over!" Ryouga stomped off heading away from any of the classrooms.

"Do you think I should accept?" Akira asked. "It was only bread not much of a reason to fight if you ask me."

"I think you should," Ranma answered. "I'm not sure but I think I felt a spike in Chi from that guy. He might be fun to having another sparring partner."

"He did jump almost as high as us," Akira said. "And fighting someone other than you would be good practice. Ok I'll accept the guy's challenge."

After school Ranma and Akira were waiting for half an hour for Ryouga to show up. Akira was getting rather angry with him, "What kind of guy issues a challenge then doesn't show up! That's an insult to any Martial Artist!"

"Let me try and find him," Ranma suggested. He was referring to his Remote View and could search the entire School and the surrounding area in a few minutes.

Akira nodded, "Fine but if he's not here we're leaving."

Ranma sat down and closed his eyes and started to search for Ryouga. His consciousness left his body and started scanning the surrounding area quickly. When he finished searching the interior of the school Ranma shifted his Psionic gaze to the back. What he found really puzzled him, Ryouga was there, looking all around like he had no clue where he was. He then moved towards a tree and they started walking around it in circles for about five times then walked back to school building looking completely bewildered. Ranma returned to his body, "Hibiki's in the back of the School walking around in circles."

Akira blinked a couple of times at the news, "Why is he walking around in circles?"

"From the looks of things he appears to be lost," Ranma answered.

"Lost?" Akira asked.

Another student was walking buy when he heard the two friends talking about someone getting lost. As he had lived in the area for a long time he knew whom they were talking about. "If you guys are waiting on Hibiki then don't bother," the boy stated. "He gets lost real easily, in the fifth grade he got lost in the classroom even though there was only door. It would be best if you just left now and saved yourself the trouble."

Ranma remembered the look of Ryouga's cloths from the first time they met and added this new information together. He accurately deduced that Ryouga spent a lot of time on the road and away from people. He could sympathize with this from his time with Genma (Ranma refused to call Genma his Father finally coming to realize just how bad a person the man was). "Come let's go find him," Ranma suggested.

When they reached the back of the school Ryouga was nowhere to be found. Ranma tried to locate him again with his Remote Viewing but could find no trace of him. With no clue on where Ryouga could have gone the boys decided to head back to the Shrine as there was nothing they could do.

A few hours later just after sunset Ryouga finally made it to the front of the School. When he saw no one there he became extremely angry, "Yamada you Coward! How dare you run out of our fight? I'll make you pay for this!" The Lost Boy turned around a couple of times and then started to wander aimlessly into the night.

A few weeks later Ryouga showed up again, this time at Tasuki's Shrine. Ranma was outside training when the Lost Boy entered the Shrine's grounds looking to be once again lost. "Hey Hibiki!" Ranma called out. When the boys got home and explained Ryouga's bad directions to Kyoko and Tasuki the two adults suggested that the problem could have been caused by Psionics as the brain controlled a person's sense of direction. They said that if either saw Ryouga again they should make tell him Kyoko may be able to help him with his directional problem.

When Ryouga heard his family named called he saw the friend of boy that insulted him by not showing up for their fight. "You! Where's Yamato?" Ryouga demanded.

"Out shopping with Mr. Tasuki," Ranma answered. "Hey we heard about your problem with directions and…"

"I knew he was a coward!" Ryouga interrupted Ranma. 'Yamato knew about my family's curse and he still didn't show up! That means he was just making fun of me!'

"Hey don't call Akira a coward!" Ranma yelled. Akira was Ranma's closest friend and did not take to kindly to when someone insulted him. "It's not Akira's fault you couldn't the front of the School!"

"He should have waited! And I'll make him pay for running out of a man to man fight!" Ryouga said.

"Like I'm going to let you blame my friend for your own problems!" Ranma declared.

"If you get in the way of my revenge then I'll just beat you too!" Ryouga yelled as he rushed at Ranma.

Ranma saw the rage filled charge and jumped out of the way. Ryouga was already starting to swing his fist when Ranma jumped away. He continued the punch and hit the ground where Ranma was standing creating a huge hole in the ground because of the force behind the blow. When Ranma saw this he was ever surprised by the impact, 'I can't fight Hibiki here!' Ranma thought. 'The Shrine will be ruined just from the collateral damage. I need to get him away from the Shrine.' Ranma though back to the lessons at the Training Center about fighting and remembered that it was possible to get a person to do what you wanted in a fight by playing on their emotions. This was why the Training Center taught that a person, whether they had Psionic Powers or not, should only fight with a clear head. 'Hibiki's pissed so it should not be hard to get him away from the Shrine if I get him mad enough to chase me.' Ranma really hated what he was about to do the risk of damaging the Shrine in a fight was just to high, "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a punch like that," Ranma said.

"Stand still and take your punishment!" Ryouga yelled as he charged Ranma again.

Ranma jumped away again but this time towards the entrance of the Shrine. Just like what Ranma wanted Ryouga followed after him. One more dodge and a jump and Ranma had led Ryouga out of the Shrine. Once they were outside Ranma went of the offensive. This time when Ryouga punched at Ranma, Ranma redirected the fist past him. When Ryouga was close enough Ranma challenged some Chi into his knee and kneed Ryouga in his stomach. To Ranma's surprise the blow only caused Ryouga to flinch a little, 'Whoa this guy can take a hit better than Akira!' Ranma thought as Ryouga tried to punch him again.

"That the best you can do?" Ryouga asked. "I barely felt that."

"Actually it wasn't my best," Ranma answered. This time Ranma ran at Ryouga and focused his Telekinesis into his fists as well as his Chi. Ryouga tried to kick Ranma when he was close enough but Ranma sidestepped the kick and punched at Ryouga's ribs with a left cross. Ryouga was surprised by the force of the hit and stumbled back. Ranma redirected his Telekinesis and Chi to his legs and kicked Ryouga in the face with a spinning heel kick. The kick was strong enough to knock Ryouga to the ground and send him skidding two meters finally stopping near a corner of a building.

When Ryouga stood up he was facing away Ranma, "Where did you go Amaki?" Ranma stumped by the question so he did not answer right away. When he was about to answer Ryouga yelled once again cutting Ranma off. "You're a coward just like you're friend! I'll hunt they both of you down for running out of our fight!" Ryouga ran around the corner thinking that was the direction Ranma went.

Ranma saw Ryouga run off and chased after him. When he reached the corner he could find no trace of him, "Now how did this happen?" Ranma asked. "I only lost sight of him for a few seconds." Ranma tried to use his Remote Viewing to find Ryouga but once again saw no trace of him.

From that day on Ryouga vowed vengeance on Ranma and Akira. Every time he encountered one or both boys he would attack them without just cause. This really did not interrupt the two young teenager's lives because it would happen once every two weeks at least. With each little skirmish it was quickly proven that because of Ranma and Akira's combined use of Psionics and Chi they were the better fighters though Ryouga did give both very good fights. Combined with his endurance and his ability to channel his Chi into cloth making it as strong as steel made him a worthy rival.

When Kyoko learned of the attacks she tried to put a stop to them. She understood and even encouraged Akira and Ranma to accept Martial Arts Challenges, but what Ryouga was doing was just random acts of aggression. She talked to the School but they could do nothing because Ryouga never attacked them on School property, mostly because he could hardly ever find the place. When Kyoko went to Ryouga's home she could only find a couple of notes telling either Ryouga or one of the other Hibiki's who stopped by and when, so there was not help there. Then when it became apparent that Ryouga could not be reasoned with and called Akira and Ranma cowards for involving woman in a 'man to man' dispute she finally let the boys handle him as they were never seriously injured.

One day about a month before the School Year ended Akira and Ranma came home looking highly annoyed. She did not need to any kind of Psionic Power to know what happened, "The Habiki Boy again," she stated. He adopted Son and Charge nodded their heads in unison. "I know you two are getting tired of this routine," Kyoko saw two pairs of eye role at the statement and could feel the 'duh' that was going through their minds. "Because of that I decided we should leave the are for a while once the School Year Ends."

"Are we going back to the Training Center?" Ranma asked hopefully. The Training Center may have been isolated but at least it was far away from their annoyance. 'With Habiki's bad direction he would never find the Training Center.'

"Don't be so sure Ranma," Akira said. "Habiki could find it by random chance, he seems to find anything else that way."

"Stop reading my mind!" Ranma said back.

"Ahem!" Kyoko cleared her throat drawing the boy's attention once again. She erected her mental defenses against Telepathy to keep her surprise from Akira. "Now as I was saying earlier I think it would be best to leave the area for a while. And no Ranma we are not going to the Training Center. I can instruct you both is your Psionic Training well enough on my own. What I have planned is something both of you have wanted for a while now." The two looked at each other then back at Kyoko wondering what she was talking about. "Both of you have been wanting to further your Chi Training and Tasuki does not have anything left to teach you. There for we are going on a little trip," she paused for dramatic effect, "To China."

"What/Are you serious?" both boys asked at once. They had been wanting to travel to China for months, and in Ranma's case for years. And now Kyoko has just told they were doing just that.

"I have already arranged everything," Kyoko said. "Both of your passports have already been processed and the plane tickets have been bought. We'll leave the weekend after you're Exams are complete."

"All right we're going to China!" Ranma yelled. "Sensei do you think we can visit the Amazon Village?"

"We'll see Ranma," Kyoko smiled at her adopted Son.

"How long will we be gone?" Akira asked.

"At least a year," Kyoko answered. Akira nodded satisfied with the answer. "Now that that is out of the way Tasuki needs some help with fixing some of Electrical Sockets, something about an overload…" Ranma started to sweat knowing that because he was the source of the overload he would be forced to help fix them and then have to face the punishment. He just hoped he did not clean the Shrine again using just his stomach again.

A month soon passed, not quickly enough in Ranma and Akira's opinions, and the Exams had just ended. To Ranma and Akira's fortune Ryouga had not been seen the entire month and their good mood about the training trip was not ruined once. The reason for this was because Ryouga had been busy for the last month. On his latest trip across Japan he discovered an old scroll that taught an advanced Chi technique that would fire one's Chi like a cannon shot. Ryouga spent all his time training and perfecting the technique and when he finally felt he had it down he started to head back to Nagami and Challenge Ranma and Akira to settle their feud once and for all. He even had the foresight to send and formal Challenge Letter a week ahead.

It was too bad for Ryouga the letter arrived at the Shrine a day after Kyoko took the boys to China. So when Ryouga finally made it to the spot he said he would meet them, a day after the letter said, he found no one there. After screaming in rage about cowards Ryouga spent days running around a vacant lot looking for someone who could tell him where Akira and Ranma ran off too.

After three days of running in circles Ryouga finally ran into a boy he recognized from his class, "Where are Amaki and Yamada?"

Knowing Ryouga's strength and tendency to break everything around when he was angry the boy did not hesitate to answered. "I heard them talking about going to China after Exams were finished. They left about a week ago."

Ryouga started to boil with rage. "THOSE COWARDS! They ran out on a Formal Challenge! I'll make them pay for being such cowards even if I have to chaise them to the ends of the Earth!" Ryouga, because he was always ready to travel, immediately set off for China to deliver his revenge. Unfortunately China was to the West and Ryouga was heading to the East.

Author's Note: I added Akira into the main part of the story because I felt Ranma needed a real friend. And to those who are wondering, yes Ranma is going to get cursed and yes Genma is going to be the cause.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Kyoko, Ranma and Akira stepped off the plan at the Hong Kong Airport. The flight was relatively short and uneventful. This would be the first stop for the three on their extended stay in China. Here Akira and Ranma would continue studying Chi and some Chinese Martial Artists, as Kyoko would continue to instruct them in Psionics.

As soon as they stepped off the plain Akira and Ranma's senses were going crazy as they were bombarded with outside stimuli. "Sensei, what is going on?" Akira asked in Mandarin knowing Kyoko could sense the same thing he and Ranma were. Kyoko had insisted the boys learn different languages in anticipation of this trip. She knew both would want to learn Mandarin but insisted on each learning a couple to keep the surprise. Ranma had chosen Korean and Akira chose Cambodian.

"What you two are sensing in a Ley Line Node," Kyoko answered also in Mandarin. Everyone had agreed that they would carry out all conversations, unless privacy was needed, in Mandarin during the trip. "Hong Kong was built right on top of it. This is why the City is considered an International City. People come from all over the world to study here, be it Magic, Psionics, Chi, History, Anthropology, new Technologies, just about anything can be studied here."

"Wow," Ranma and Akira said at the same time.

"Now come on you two we need to get a cab and get to Chi Master Fung's home," Kyoko instructed.

"Is Chi Master Fung a powerful Martial Artist?" Ranma asked.

"Not exactly," Kyoko answered. "He does know Martial Arts but his skill is probably only slightly above your own. He is a powerful Chi Sorcerer though."

"Chi Sorcerer?" Akira asked a bit intrigued. "What does that mean?"

"It means he combines Chi and Ley Line energy to cast Magic," Kyoko answered.

"Is that like what Akira and I do when we combine or Telekinesis and Chi to strengthen our bodies?" Ranma asked.

"In terms of the basic principle of combining two different energy sources, yes," Kyoko answered. "That is another reason why we are here, he should be able to give you some pointers in combing the two energies." The boys nodded and left the airport to begin the first part of their training in China.

For the next three months Ranma and Akira studied under Chi Master Fung. The man was a bit weird in the boy's opinion, as he would always ask them to be test subjects in his Chi Sorcery research. But in terms of helping them combine their Psionics and Chi he really did help them. He trained how to multitask which was absolutely essential in calling the two energies at the same time.

Chi Master Fung accomplished this but driving several exercises that would cause their focus to be split in different directions, like balancing on bamboo poles as they did their school work, one slip in concentration on balance and they would fall or if studying properly they would get a question wrong. If either happened the boys would be forced to do the exercise all over again, in the first month it happened a lot.

After the first month was over they moved from multitasking exercises to combining their Chi and Psionics. This involved a great deal of mediation in sensory deprivation so they could focus their minds and spirits. The effect of combining the two energy sources was difficult to learn, which was why many never attempted. Still the boys made progress in this field. Both learned to strengthen their bodies even better with Chi and Telekinesis and each developed their own combination of Chi and Psionics.

Akira developed a barrier by focusing a combined Chi and Telekinetic Field up a meter from his body. So far he could only project it one way but with his Telepathy and Clairvoyance he could still intercept just about anything shot through the air at him. Ranma discovered could combine his Electrokinesis and his Chi. If he channeled his Chi into his Electrokinesis Ranma could concentrate the Electricity better and produce a ball of electricity and hurl it some with greater accuracy then just electrocuting them. If he channeled his Electrokinesis into his Chi Blades Ranma discovered the Blades lost their cutting power but gained a shocking power, turning them into stun weapons. This made Ranma every happy as he could now use his Chi Blades outside of Life and Death situations.

The third month the pair spent their time mastering their new abilities. Akira become more defensive and Ranma become more offensive, but still not limiting themselves to each aspect. By the end of the third month neither boy could win a decisive victory over the other. This prompted Kyoko to enter the boys in a tournament meant for people that could use the three energy sources.

At the tournament the boys did well but still were humbled by the more experienced fighters. In the long run this proved beneficial because the boys were becoming over confident. When they asked why they lost it was Chi Master Fung that answered, "Experience and full knowledge of one's strengths and weaknesses can often overcome an opponent with more power." He also added, "People who think they are invincible often make mistakes, they are overconfident and will soon loose their battle, you two were overconfident." The boys took the lesson to heart and vowed never to underestimate an opponent again.

Finally after three months Kyoko and the boys were ready to continue their journey. Akira and Ranma had progressed to the point of learning pure Chi Martial Techniques, something Chi Master Fung could not help them with. Chi Master Fung anticipated this, as the boys had no desire to learn Chi Sorcery, and called in a favor from an old friend of his and arranged for their stay. The only problem was Chi Master Fung's friend lived deep in the interior of China and it would take at least a week fro them to get there.

As the old Chi Sorcerer wanted to surprise the two fourteen year olds he only told Kyoko the specifics of their destination. She promised to keep the knowledge wedged into the deepest recesses of her mind to keep Akira from learning the information just to see the looks on their faces when they finally figured out where they were going.

On the forth day of trio's travel Ranma started to recognize the area they were heading too, a small mountain range on the off to the west. "Sensei?" Ranma said drawing Akira's attention, who was taking in the scenery around them. "Are those the Bayankala Mountains?"

Kyoko who had been observing the two boys for the past two days was not surprised by Ranma's question. In fact she was wondering which would be the first to ask. "Yes Ranma those are the Bayankala Mountains," She had to smile when Akira's jaw dropped and Ranma's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"So does that mean we'll be learning from the Joketsuzoku Amazons?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Ranma," Kyoko's smile became wider as both boys' faces went from anticipation and shock to excitement and joy. "Chi Master Fung's old friend is the Chi Sorceress Elder of the Amazons named Lo Xian. She has arranged for you to learn under their Grandmaster Ku Lon."

"I read about her in the History Section of the Training Center's Library," Akira spoke up. "She is supposed to be one of the best Martial Arts Teachers in the world. Some of the best fighters there are can trace their techniques back to her if they weren't trained by her personally."

"Very true Akira," Kyoko said. "So be sure to show her the respect she deserves, and also be sure to be on your best behavior around the Amazon Village, we are the first from the Training Center to be invited to their home." Both boys nodded, not wanting to either loose this opportunity or make anyone think badly of their home.

In the Amazon Village Lo Xian and Ku Lon were eagerly anticipating the arrival of their guests. The two students were said to have amazing Chi potential by Chi Master Fung in his message as well as powerful Psionics. The combined recommendation from Chi Master Fung and the chance to learn about Psionics, a subject they were lacking in, made the two boys pretty high on the guest list to the Village.

When the Amazon Village was exposed to the world public over Fifty Years Ago the Elders had no idea what changes it would bring at the time. After the knowledge of Psionics, Magic and Chi were made public and the sources behind the discovery many people started to seek out training from the Amazons. A debate occurred among the Amazons on whether to permit the training or turn the Outsiders away and preserve their secrets. Finally it was the Amazons' desire for world glory and recognition that won out in the debate and permission was granted to train Outsiders, just not in Amazon Secret Techniques unless given permission by the Elders. The Amazons' had collected techniques that were not considered their Secret Techniques as Amazons did not develop them. These techniques were open to the public, so to speak.

This brought up another debate, with Outsiders coming then they would come into conflict with the Outsider Laws. This would bring attention to the Village the Elders did not want. The Elders met and debated in private for weeks on the Outsider Law issue. It was finally decided that the Laws would be edited in their righting. The new Laws now stated: 'If an Outsider Woman defeated an Amazon Woman in combat then the Amazon would 'track' down the Woman and 'defeat' her to regain the Amazon's honor,' and 'If an Outsider Male defeated an Amazon Woman then he was to be 'greatly encouraged' to marry the Amazon but not 'forced.' These changes helped the Amazons greatly. The men were more likely to marry the Amazon in they had a choice bringing in fresh genes into the Village. And when the Outsider Woman was eventually defeated by the Amazon the two would often become rivals and the rivalries would push the Amazon to train harder and reach greater combat prowess.

"Outsiders approach!" one of the guards called out. "Two Boys and one Woman!"

"That sounds like my new students," Ku Lon said. "We should greet them don't you think Lo Xian."

"But of course," Lo Xian Agreed. "My knew staff needs to be tested for durability and what better way then on disrespectful Young Outsiders." The ancient women laughed at the private joke among the Amazon Elders. When new people met them the reactions were almost always the same which often earned a bop on the head by an Elder's staff. If had become a running joke among the Elders over the centuries that they all enjoyed.

They hopped on their staffs up to the Front Gate and observed the three new guests. The woman moved with experience equal to and sometimes surpassing some of the Veteran Warriors among the Amazons and the two boys moved with great talent and extensive training in the Martial Arts. Yes these were definitely the students Chi Master Fung sent to them. As she was the contact with Chi Master Fung Lo Xian made the greetings, "Greetings I am Lo Xian Elder of the Joketsuzoku Amazons and this is Elder Ku Lon, welcome to our Village."

The two boys looked at the Elders and the Elders silently counted down fro the reaction, "AW! GREMLIMS!" the boys shouted. The shout earned them a bop on the head, but not from the Elders.

"What did I tell you about showing your respect to the Elders?" Kyoko scolded her students as they rubbed the back of their heads. "Now apologize to Elders Lo Xian and Ku Lon."

The boys bowed deeply and spoke in unison, "We Apologize for our rude Behavior Elders."

Lo Xian chuckled at the display as this was the first time in decades she had seen this happen, "Your apology is accepted."

Kyoko then took the opportunity to finish the greetings that were interrupted by her students, "Greetings Elder I am Amaki Kyoko and theses are my students Amaki Ranma, my Adopted Son, and Yamada Akira my current Ward."

Ku Lon examined the two boys with her Chi senses very carefully, 'These have highly developed Chi reserves and control. They will make fine students.'

"Thank you Elder Ku Lon," Akira replied he had heard thoughts with his Telepathy and replied to the compliment out of habit. "I hope we can live up to your expectations."

"Akira close off your Telepathy," Kyoko ordered. Akira nodded as Kyoko turned toward Ku Lon, "Elder I am sorry for any intrusion of privacy this caused. Akira is so used to being around us he sometimes forgets others do not have the mental discipline to keep their thoughts from being broadcast."

"HHHmmm, It appears we may be able to learn some things from you as you learn from us," Ku Lon said now knowing for sure they needed more knowledge on Psionics.

Life had not been easy for Saotome Genma the last few years. He had to skip out of Japan do to law hunting him down. When Ranma had disappeared Genma feared for his life remembering the Contract he signed. Thus he searched frantically for a hole three months. When he could not find his Son he decided he would simply continue the training and to keep Nodoka from looking for him he would send her misleading information telling her everything was all right. He did this to buy time to think of a more permanent solution. Still life on the road was very hard and Genma needed to feed his stomach so he kept doing what always worked for him in the past, sell his son, cheat, steal, and run from responsibility.

This continued action drew the attention of the authorities, more specifically the highly trained Police Units that were taught how to handle people like him. For over a year he had been run out of nearly every town and city in Japan and finally had to skip the country. His first stop was Korea, simply because that was the boat he stowed away on. There he found several places he could get a couple of nights sleep for once again selling his son in false Marriages. When it came time to leave Genma would pilfer anything he though of as value, usually technique scrolls and small items he could pocket. These actions like what happened in Japan earned him many enemies, and subsequently his Son many of the same enemies for lack of information. The problems caused by so many people wanting to hunt him down made Genma skip the country yet again.

This pattern continued over the years all over Southeast Asia. Genma was along the border between Vietnam and China when he was struck by inspiration, literally. Genma was running after trying to steal some food from a small restaurant. The owner having no luck catching the fat Martial Artist started throwing things at him. The owner managed to get a lucky hit with Chinese Food container. When Genma glanced down at the food container, to see if there was anything to eat, he realized he could easily hide out in China for a while and then head back Japan.

He figured just another couple of years and the police would have forgotten about him and he had come up with a plan that would keep Nodoka from killing him, he would live at Tendo Soun's his old training partner. The man was always very gullible and believed anything Genma would say no matter how far fetched.

So Genma crossed the border into China and headed into the countryside, people in the country were easier to trick out of food then city people. Still Genma's usual habits occurred and yielded the same results. This led him to a region isolated and difficult part of the world to reach, yet it was still famous all over the world; the Bayankala Mountain Range, the lands around Jusenkyo. Here Genma would have an unknown and disastrous encounter with his lost Son.

Genma was currently walking down a path to a place where he thought would be easy to get free food from, either steal or trick he did not care. He had heard of a village run by women, not making any connection between the Amazons that lived around Jusenkyo he just passed and his current destination. Genma in his foolish beliefs that women were inferior to men believed he could either steal all the food he needs or sell of Ranma once again.

Genma decided to approach the village using his Umi-Sen-Ken and steal some food first. That way he could come back later and get even more food for selling off Ranma. As he passed the outer perimeter of the village he saw a boy around fourteen or fifteen wearing a blue Chinese shirt and black pants, practicing what looked like Wu Shu in a small clearing off the main path. As he looked at the boy he thought he looked familiar but could not place the face. With a shrug Genma slipped into the village to get some food. 'Oh what did I do to deserve such an honorless Son that he has force me to use my Seal Techniques?' Genma thought. Even after Genma lost Ranma that night in the Japanese Woods so many years ago he still insulted Ranma and as of late started blaming Ranma as well. 'The Worthless Boy should be here to make sure I'm comfortable!'

Unfortunately for Genma he was thinking these thoughts as he passed a teenager that was also a Telepath. Akira was going to get Ranma for today's instruction in focusing their Chi so they could shoot it off their bodies. They were making progress to the point of gathering in their hands enough to make it visible. Ku Lon said only a couple more days of practice and they would get their first external Chi Technique. His Telepathy picked up some thoughts of what he could only describe as a very selfish father belittling his son. When he looked around the area he saw no was there. But his Telepathy was telling someone was there. Remembering the Chi Sorcery Illusion Spell Lo Xian liked to cast on Ranma he knew the eyes could be fooled, but not his Telepathy. He focused his Telepathy trying to find the center of the thoughts. He found them quickly enough and discovered the source was walking away from him. Akira focused his thoughts again and used his Telekinesis to grab a hold of where a foot should be. To his surprise a fat man in Gi appeared out of thin air and fell flat on his face.

Genma was only a few meters away from the food he could feel it in his gut, his stomach never steered him wrong in finding food. When he tried to take another step he felt something grab his foot and hold it in place. So shocked by the strange occurrence he lost his focus on his Umi-Sen-Ken and his balance and fell forward right onto the ground. Genma felt the strange force loosen and took the opportunity to scramble to his feet. When he looked around he could only see a boy around fourteen or fifteen standing a couple of meters away from him. Genma correctly assumed the kid was the cause of his trip, "What's the big idea tripping my like that? You should now to respect your elders!"

"What were doing sneaking around the Village?" Akira asked in Japanese as the man addressed him in Japanese.

"Um…Nothing," Genma answered but was thinking about stealing the food. He suddenly felt another force grab his body and hold him in place.

"GUARDS!" Akira yelled after hearing the man's thoughts of stealing the Amazon's food.

Quickly three Amazon Women ran up to him and looked to see a stranger being held by an invisible force of and one of Elder Lu Lon's students standing near by, "What is going on?" the lead Amazon asked in Mandarin.

"This man was planning on stealing from the food supply," Akira reported.

The Amazon Guards looked at one another then at the man and saw his huge gut and figured Akira was telling the truth. "We'll take it from here, thank you for your help," the lead Amazon replied. Akira released his hold on the fat man only to have the fat man jump back several meters in a guard position. The Amazon Guards and Akira all took up their own guarded positions waiting for the fat stranger to make a move. His move was not what they expected.

Genma knew he was caught and like the coward he was instead of fight he used his tried and true method, "Saotome Final Technique, RUN AWAY!" He dashed as fast as he could to the nearest wall and jumped over it in one leap and ran from the Village.

"Find a tracker!" the lead Amazon ordered her subordinate. "The Thief must be caught!"

"I can help," Akira offered as it was technically his fault for letting up on his Telekinesis, "I can track his thoughts."

The Guards looked at him for a minute debating if they should let him assist them. They knew Ku Lon's students could to things with their minds that the Amazons could not so they finally agreed. "Very well lead the way," the four quickly followed after Genma.

Ranma was just starting to wonder when Akira would show up when a shadow passed overhead. When he looked up he saw a fat man in a stained white Gi pass over him. Ranma followed the man as he landed and caught a glimpse of his face before he ran off into the woods. "Was that Genma?" Ranma asked himself. "I've got find out he might know where Mom is!" Ranma dashed after him without another thought.

A few seconds later Akira and the Amazon Guards landed outside the wall. "Ranma just left here going after the thief," Akira informed the Guards. He could only sense that the thoughts were Ranma's as Ranma and Kyoko constantly had the mental defenses up to keep his Telepathy out.

"Which way did they go?" the lead Amazon asked.

Akira thought for a moment then gasped, "Their heading in Jusenkyo's Direction!"

Genma had been running all out not watching were he was going. He knew he was being followed and was desperately trying to loose his pursuer. He though it was the same boy that found him in his Umi-Sen-Ken so did not bother to reactivate it. He soon came to a Valley with several small pools with bamboo poles sticking out of it. "He'll never catch me now!" Genma declared. On terms of balance and aerial fighting the Saotome School had yet to meet it's match so Genma was confident he could defeat and loose the boy that was following him. With a mighty leap Genma launched himself onto one of the poles not hearing a voice shouting at him from the ground below.

Ranma saw Genma jump onto the poles and quickly followed. His mind was on trying to find out if this was his former Father and if he any information on his Mother. This was why did not recognize where he was. "Hey Stop!" He shouted. Genma merely turned at the shout before launching a jump kick at the unsuspecting Ranma.

Ranma did not have enough time to fully stop Genma's leap but did have enough time to redirect it with his Telekinesis and through Genma into a near by pool. When he did he finally took notice of where he was, "Oh no."

"Oh Strange Sir fall into Shonmaoniichuan the Spring of the Drowned Panda," the Guide stated in Japanese as he heard Ranma shout out to Genma in the language.

To illustrate the Guide's Statement a large Panda leapt out of the spring extremely angry and attacked Ranma. Ranma though he read about Jusenkyo and what it could do he was not really prepared to see it happen right in front of him. So he could be forgiven that he was not able to put up any kind of defense before new Panda decked him in the jaw sending him hurling down to one of the Springs. As he hit the water Ranma could only think, 'I wonder why I'm going to turn into?'


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

After Ranma hit the water and started to sick into the pool he felt a strange tingling sensation all over his body. He felt he lost several centimeters in height, several kilograms in mass and his balance was screwed up. The burning of his lungs broke him disorientation and he quickly kicked off the bottom of the pool and back to the surface. When his head was above water he swam to the back and saw the Jusenkyo Guide waiting for him. "Young Sir," the Guide said in broken Japanese as that was the language the two people were talking in. "You fall into Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl."

"What?" Ranma-chan asked as she gulped for air. Once she caught her breath she took a quick inventory of her body and saw that it was definitely female. She looked to the Panda that was her Biological Father and Electricity started to crackle around her body. The Guide quickly ran away from Ranma-chan after one of the bolts landed right next to him.

"Growl?" the Genma-Panda looked down at the girl with a confusion written on his face.

"YOU GOT ME CURSED!" Ranma-chan shouted in anger. She remembered the fateful night when she was freed from Genma and the conversation they had about Jusenkyo. The last thing Ranma-chan ever wanted was to be cursed. And now even though she had not seen Genma in years his stupidity caused him worlds of problems. "FRY!"

Genma-Panda's eyes enlarged as the bolt of electricity was sent at him. He tried to run but it is very difficult to dodge a small lightning bolt. Thus he was unable to dodge and ended up getting hit. The bolt sent the new Panda flying over the Springs and crashing into the Guides Hut.

Not far away Akira and the Amazon Guards witnessed the a panda go flying several meters from a girl just now getting out of a Jusenkyo Spring. Akira feared what he would find in the girl's mind but had to look to confirm his suspicions. After a brief scan he sighed, "Yep that's Ranma. Sensei isn't going to like this, especially when she finds out who Ranma was chasing."

"What do you mean?" The Lead Amazon asked.

"Ranma believes the Thief is his no good father," Akira answered. "Sensei and Ranma have a lot of anger for the man." He looked across the pools again and saw Ranma-chan stalking towards Genma-Panda with electricity still arching all over her body. "Come we have to stop him…um her…er whatever before she…he does something she…he'll regret later!" Akira did not wait for a response and ran down the mountain path.

Hours later the new Ranma-chan was sitting before the Amazon Elders with Akira to her right and Kyoko to her left. They were here to learn of anything that could help in finding a cure for the Jusenkyo curse. "I am sorry Student," Ku Lon said. "But we have looked through our records and every instance that a victim came to our Village with a Jusenkyo curse they have never found a cure. There are many ways to lock the curse but only in the alternate form."

"I understand Sifu," Ranma-chan said. Her voice carried dejection at the news.

"The only alternative to locking the curse is to replace it with another," Lo Xian continued. "But that will not happen until the curse settles into you're being. Until then you will attract cold water like a magnate and often at the most inappropriate times."

"How long until the curse sets?" Kyoko asked.

"There is no real way to tell, Kyoko" Detr Gant, another Elder and the Village's Chi Healer, said. "It is often dependent on the individuals response to the curse. If they try to deny or are not willing to accept the curse as part of their lives, it could take years for it to set. Fortunately Ranma here is so far adapting quite well and the curse may settle in just a few months.

"I may have been adapting to the curse but that doesn't mean I like it," Ranma-chan said. "I mean it's already proven embarrassing, the idiot Mu Tsu has tried to hug three times today alone thinking I was Xian Pu!"

"Elders is there any indication in your records about how to make the curse more manageable?" Kyoko asked. "Curses are apart of the world and in some Countries are considered an adequate form of punishment. But people with curses are generally thought of doing something wrong and Ranma has done nothing wrong."

"Other than layers of water resistant clothing, I am afraid not," Ku Lon answered. "We can provide some cloaks but that is far from a perfect solution."

"Sensei, what about a dry suit?" Akira asked.

"What is a 'dry suit'?" Lo Xian asked.

"It is type of clothing that people where when they go scuba diving in extremely cold water," Kyoko answered. The Elders nodded hearing the explanation. Some of their Visitors over the last couple of decades described the sport, they were just unfamiliar with some of the equipment. "It keeps the water from touching the skin and is relatively light." She thought for a moment then nodded, "That could at least make the curse more manageable. It would cover Ranma's body except for her…his head, hands and feet. The dry suit can also be made adjustable for when water does hit him causing the change. And the suits are light enough to where under normal clothing, though Ranma would have to wear long sleeves most of the time."

"All the long sleeves and layers of clothing will make me over heat," Ranma-chan said. "What happens if I get into a fight and it is a long fight, the extra layers will cause me to loose stamina from heat exhaustion."

"Do not worry about that Ranma," Ku Lon said. "We have methods of regulating body temperature and I planned on teaching you and Akira some of them anyway so over heating will not be a problem."

"For the time being I would suggest you simply stay in your cursed form Ranma," Lo Xian said.

"Why?" Ranma-chan said. "I really don't like this form."

"I agree with Elder Lo Xian Ranma," Kyoko stepped in. "Hot water is a luxury out here and it is just easier in the long run for you to remain female."

Ranma-chan grumbled for a few seconds before finally agreeing, "Fine I'll stay as a girl."

"Now that the issue of the curse is out of the way," Hoshin Ko, the Village Elder in charge of Law, spoke up. "We can move onto what to do with the thief Akira and the Guards captured." Up until now she had not said anything because she had nothing to contribute. Now that Ranma's predicament was settled, at least for now, they could all move on to her area of interest and expertise. "What shall we do with him?"

"Do what you want with him!" Ranma-chan said. "The only reason I went after him was to get information on my Mother's whereabouts. Akira probed his mind and Genma thinks she's in Kyoto, which we know she's not. As far as I'm concerned I wan nothing to do with him, if I never see him again it will be too soon!"

"Idiot kept sending letters and post cards to the same address but has not received any kind of reply in three years, yet still thinks she lives there," Akira added with disgust. The thoughts Genma had made him sick and he only spent as much time in the fat moron's head as absolutely necessary.

"Why don't we lock him in his cursed form?" Detr Gant suggested.

"No he would just find it easier to steal people's food," Ranma-chan said. "After all who would want to hunt down a Panda for taking some food?"

"I suggest we simply hand him over to Province Magistrate," Ku Lon said. "We certainly do not want him to stay here and According to Akira he has stolen from several people before coming here. He is most probably wanted for several criminal acts."

"Even if he is not wanted for crimes here," Kyoko joined in, "He is wanted in Japan for various crimes and will most likely be extradited back." She briefly looked at Ranma-chan and saw she was still angry at meeting her Father. "Let the proper authorities deal with him and get him out of our hair."

"I must agree with Kyoko," Hoshin Ko said. "Other than trespassing and attempted theft, he has not broken any of our Laws. And those two are hardly reason for us to hold him."

"Then it is decided," Lo Xian said. "We shall give Saotome Genma over to the local Magistrate, with some of more experienced guards so he does not escape, and let them deal with him."

Three days later the Magistrate for the area outside of Jusenkyo finally arrived. After a brief showing of Genma's curse he was escorted under Amazon Guard out of the Village. All the way Genma kept protesting that he was innocent, not that anyone believed him. As she watched Genma be escorted away in chains Ranma-chan could not help but frown, 'I wonder what I would have been like if I stayed with him?'

"You look bothered Ranma," Kyoko said coming up behind her adopted son. "Are you reconsidering sending him away?" She could hardly believe this but she had to ask even if it was for her own assurance of the negative.

"No," Ranma-chan said shaking her head. "I'm just wondering what I would have been like if I Yamada never found me and brought me to the Training Center."

"We'll never no that Ranma," Kyoko answered. "All we can do is live our life in the present and thank our fortunes and learn from our mistakes."

"Yeah," Ranma-chan nodded. "Sensei, what do you think happened to my Mother?"

"I…I don't know Ranma," Kyoko's voice cracked as she answered. She still wanted Ranma to call her Mother but Ranma still never took the relationship past Sensei and Kohai.

Ranma-chan knew that it saddened Kyoko to hear Sensei instead of Mother, but she could not think of anyone other than her Biological Mother as her Mother. At least not until she knew what happened and why she allowed Genma to take her away. Akira said he got the impression Genma tricked 'Nodoka' into letting him take her so Ranma-chan was willing to give his Mother the benefit of the doubt. "Sensei, when we head back to Japan I want to start looking for my Mother personally. I…I need to know what happened to her and…"

"I understand Ranma," Kyoko interrupted. "And I'll help you. You deserve to at least get some answers."

There was a heavy silence after Kyoko stopped talking as neither had a clue how to continue. The silence was thankfully broken by an outside voice, "Ranma, Great Grandmother said its time for training." The two Japanese Citizens turned to see the purple haired Great Granddaughter of Elder Ku Lon, Xian Pu, standing near by. Xian Pu was Akira and Ranma-chan's training partner ever since they started training under Ku Lon. The Amazon Teenager and the two boys became quick friends with Ranma being closer to her then Akira. Kyoko suspected that Xian Pu wanted to be more than just friends with Ranma-chan. Akira knew for sure but never said anything, because he thought it was funny to see Ranma-chan clueless responses to Xian Pu's advances and Xian Pu's frustration after she failed. The only real down side was Mu Tsu was always bothering the boys, though he was a minor nuisance.

"I'll be right there Xian Pu!" Ranma-chan called back. She started to walk off but stopped for a moment to say, "Thank you Sensei, your help would mean a lot to me." Kyoko nodded and Ranma-chan walked off with Xian Pu.

Once Genma was away from the Amazon Village he began to think of a way to escape and where to go. He could not plan escaping before because he was unconscious most of the time, the Amazons did not appreciate what Akira told them his views on women were. 'Foolish Boy's gotten weak,' Genma thought. He was actually able to figure out who the curse boy was after he started asking questions about Nodoka. Genma tried to lie of course but failed when Akira scanned him. Genma did not know this and was blissfully ignorant in his thoughts of tricking his captors. 'Living with a weak woman must have made him soft,' Genma thought. 'I'll need help to get him back though. Ah I'll get Tendo to help me. Then after I retrain him I can finally retire. It's only right that Ungrateful Boy should take care of my after all I've suffered.' He looked at his escorts and down to his chains, he had tried to break them earlier but they were much to strong. 'I'll break free tonight, but I'll need to use the Yama-Sen-Ken techniques to break the chains.' He looked up the ski, 'Oh why was I cursed with such a son that he forces his Father to use the other half of my Sealed Techniques!'

The Amazon holding Genma chains felt him stop walking and jerked on to get him to continue, "Keep moving!"

Genma stumbled a little at the sudden and powerful pull but quickly regained his balance and nodded in compliance. 'Just a couple of more hours,' Genma thought.

Three weeks later the Amazon Elders informed Ranma-chan and Kyoko that Genma escaped and there has been no trace of him since. The Amazon Guards had tried to track Genma but the fat coward was extremely illusive and his ability to turn invisible only made finding Genma more difficult. Finally after two weeks they gave up and returned to the Village. Ranma-chan really did not care where Genma disappeared to as long as the fat panda never bother her again.

For the next eight months the Akira and Ranma-chan's training took another step forward as the Elders deemed them worthy to learn actual Amazon Techniques. When Akira and Ranma-chan heard this they shouted so loud in joy that everyone in the Village heard them. Ku Lon started to teach them techniques that would compliment the personal focus of their style. For Akira she taught him Bakusai Tenketsu. The slamming of boulders into his body greatly increased his endurance, strength and defensive power. But the real benefit came from the actual ability to explode the rocks and ground around him. Akira would use his Telekinesis to hurl the bits of rock at an opponent at high velocity with devastating results. Even Amazons that undertook the training were bruise because of the impact of the accelerated rock pieces. In Ranma-chan's training Ku Lon emphasized her speed and attack training. Ku Lon originally planned on teaching her Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, but with Ranma-chan's ability to regulate her body temperature at will negated that plan as Ranma-chan could lower her body temperature enough so it would not be affected by the heat of the fire. Instead the Grandmaster of Amazon Wu Shu decided to teach her cursed pupil the Splitting Cat Hairs Technique. Ranma-chan's was actually able move fast enough to get the drop on Akira's Telepath and Clairvoyance combination sometimes in the spars and was able to avoid the Telekinetically accelerated rock bits Akira could throw at him.

Kyoko also continued their training in Psionics. Ranma-chan and Akira's Psionic powers increased in strength. Akira was able to read the minds of several dozen individuals and distinguish individual thoughts and his Telekinesis was able to lift nearly three times his body weight at a range of over one hundred meters, which was double the distance and weight as before. Ranma-chan's Electrokinesis could produce more voltage and hit a target at nearly fifty meters where he could only do fifteen meters before and his Omni Sight increase in range by seven meters. Akira also discovered another Psionic power, Accelerated Healing. With just a thought Akira could speed up anyone's physical recovery within five meters. This earned him many fans among the Healers of the Village and even got some looking into him as a future husband, subsequently he stopped laughing at Ranma for Xian Pu's advances.

After the eight months of intense training, and nearly a year in the Amazon Village, Kyoko decided it was time for them to return to Japan. Their growth in Chi manipulation and techniques had growth significantly as well as their Martial Skills. With the summer coming to a close it meant a new school year would start and Kyoko's students would be starting High School this term. She felt it was important for them to attend High School from the start so they could grow socially and learn how to interact with everyday people. Also after spending so much time in the Amazon Village where everyone had enhanced their bodies the two needed to remember that the average person was a bit more fragile and restraint was needed so accidental injuries would be less likely to occur. Ranma-chan and Akira did not mind the move, the truth was they were starting to miss their Homeland and Ranma-chan was anxious to start looking for her mother.

"It has truly been a pleasure having you three here," Ku Lon said. "It was a pleasure both teaching and learning from you and I hope you will come back in the future."

"The pleasure was all ours Elder," Kyoko said. "And I am sure something can be arranged."

"You can but I'm going to come back!" Ranma-chan spoke up. "I want to learn that Hiryu Shoten Ha you talked about last month."

"And I want to learn that Hidden Weapons," Akira spoke up. "Mu Tsu may be a moron but the technique of his style has a lot of applications."

"Don't worry boys you'll get your chance to learn more techniques," Ku Lon assured. "That is if you continue your training. I expect the next time we see each other for you two be much stronger."

"Count on it Sifu," the two said simultaneously.

"Ranma, Akira, our guide is here we need to leave," Kyoko said. Ranma-chan and Akira nodded to Kyoko and then bowed to Ku Lon.

"Good bye Sifu it has been an honor to study with you," both recited. Then Ranma-chan added, "Good bye Xian Pu, I hope we can remain friends, I promise I'll write."

"Good bye Ranma," Xian Pu responded. "I will write to you as well."

"So long Elder," Kyoko said, "Until we meet again,"

"So long Kyoko, I hope to see you again soon," Ku Long said returning the boy. As she watched the three leave she glanced to her Great Granddaughter off to her right. 'Maybe we'll see each other sooner than you realize Kyoko. I think it's time for my Great Granddaughter to see the outside world.'


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Saotome Genma jumped along the roofs towards his old friend's house. Weeks ago he had escaped from China and was now back in Japan. Genma was confident that the Police were no longer looking for him but he decided for once it was better safe than sorry and remained hidden. When he was detained in the Amazon Village he discovered a truly astonishing revelation, his 'Ungrateful Son' was alive and apparently living in China, at that was what it looked like to him. In Genma's mind this was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand he could finally get his Son back and use him to retire in comfort, on the other hand the boy had been raised by a bunch of, again in Genma's opinion, weak women and had to be weak himself. There was no way Ranma could be a strong Martial Artist after being trained by them, and that meant more work for Genma and work was something Genma absolutely loathed.

Still Genma knew he would need help in retrieving his Son. While a woman was to weak to face the 'Might of Anything Goes' a large group of women could take down even the old Master. He knew his old friend would help, it was a matter of honor that they unite their Schools and his old friend would certainly come to his aide. In Genma's version of aide that meant doing all the work and he taking the credit, just like when they were training, unless trouble came with the credit. Then all the credit would go to his friend.

At the moment Genma was about to jump onto the next roof when a rain cloud passed overhead changing him into a Panda. Genma-Panda looked at his paws and shrugged. 'Tendo always liked surprises so this shouldn't bother him,' Genma's incredibly large stomach growled at that moment. 'I wonder if Tendo's wife has any food? She always was a good cook.'

A few blocks away in a traditional Japanese House and Martial Arts Dojo a man with long black hair and small black mustache looked a post card with large amounts of tears running down his face. The postcard read, 'Tendo, coming back from China, Saotome.'

'At last the Schools will be joined!" the man, Tendo Soun, thought. It never occurred to him to wonder why his old friend had not mentioned his Son. 'I must inform the girls, they'll be so happy about their new Fiancé.' Soun rushed off to where his daughters were most likely to be.

In the kitchen he found his oldest, "Kasumi! Come to the Tea Room we are having a Family Meeting."

"Oh my," Kasumi, a young woman in her late teens or early twenties with a brown ponytail, said. "I wonder what has Father so worked up about?"

Up stairs Soun knocked on the second door in on the left side of the hallway, "Nabiki! Please come downstairs to the Tea Room we are having a Family Meeting!"

Nabiki, a girl in her mid to late teens with short brown hair, looked up from a manga towards her door, "Now what's this about?"

Out in the hallway Soun was knocking on the third door, "Akane!" when he heard no sound from the other side he opened the door. "Akane? Where is that girl?"

"I'll get her Daddy?" Nabiki said. She had seen her younger sister come inside from her daily run from her window not too long ago.

A couple of minutes later Nabiki walked into the Family Dojo and saw her younger sister. She was a girl a in her mid teens with long dark blue-black hair. Nabiki watched as the girl brought her fist up and started to glow red with Chi. Akane brought her fist down on a pile of cinder blocks nine blocks high, shattering them on impact. Nabiki took the opportunity to tease her sister, "You know I've seen fighters on the TV that could do better." Nabiki knew Akane had a big chip on her shoulder and would get riled up if any questioned her abilities as a fighter.

As Nabiki anticipated Akane started to fume, "Those guys have no idea what a real Martial Artist can do! If they were they would come here and I'd show them who's the best in Nerima!"

"Oh you mean you'd introduce them to that American Psionic Fighter Mordon that moved into the area last month," Nabiki said casually. Mordon was a thirty five year old American Psionic that uses Kick Boxing and Telepathy to win several tournaments before retiring and coming to Japan. Akane had challenged him once but the American had just brushed her off saying he did not fight anymore and never fought armatures. Needless to say Akane was highly insulted by the brush off and hated the man ever since.

"That Coward?" Akane yelled. "He's not even a real Fighter using Psionics like a cheater when everyone knows real Martial Artists us Chi!" Akane started to glow red indicating her temper was at the breaking point.

Nabiki knew this was time to change the subject. "Well anyway Daddy wants to have a Family Meeting in the Tea Room. You'd better hurry." Nabiki said walking into the house after Akane's red aura disappeared.

Inside the Tea Room Soun looked over his daughters' curious faces. He was trying desperately to keep his cool in order to surprise his girls but was also failing miserably with his eyes constantly watering up. "So Daddy we're all here," Nabiki broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Girls I have some wonderful news!" Soun exclaimed with a happy smile. "An old friend and training partner of mine is coming to visit us soon and he is bring his Son…" He paused seeing the confused looks on the girls' faces then continued, "And your Fiancé!"

There was a brief yet stunning silence that followed the announcement. Then it was broken by three shouts, "FIANCE!"

Soun cringed back at the glares from Nabiki and Akane and the frown from Kasumi. "It was promise made when we were training together to unite our Schools through the Marriage of our Children," Soun whimpered a little as he explained. "And if one of you were to marry him the Tendo Legacy would be secure."

"Don't you think we should have a say in who we marry?" Nabiki asked.

"This is so sudden Father," Kasumi spoke up. "We really should have more time to decide. We do not even know this person."

"Yeah for all we know he could be like Kuno and the Kendo Club Idiots!" Akane added. "Gah! I hate guys like that!"

"B…But its about family honor," Soun said.

"Well at least tell us what this guy is like," Nabiki said. "Like what's his name? And is he cute?"

"Is he older than me?" Kasumi asked. "Younger boys can be so…immature."

Soun laugher nervously for a few seconds, "Well his name is Ranma…and as for the rest," he paused causing the Tendo Siblings to lean in, "I don't know." Soun cringed back as the looks from earlier came back at double the intensity.

"You don't know?" Kasumi and Nabiki asked at once as Akane fumed.

"W…well not knowing Ranma shouldn't be a problem," Soun said. "Saotome is bring him by…" There was a knock on the door that interrupted his sentence. "That must be them! Saotome my old friend!" Soun stoop and dashed to the front door.

"Might as well go see what he's like," Nabiki stood up and followed after Soun.

The other two Tendo Sisters got up to try and follow only to hear, "AAAAHHHH!" from the front door and see Soun and Nabiki come running back followed by a large Panda.

"Growl," the Panda held up a sigh saying, "Tendo my old friend it is good to see you again!"

"Do you know this Panda Father?" Kasumi asked. Soun frantically shook his head no.

"Growl," the Panda flipped the sign and it now read, "Could I have some hot water?"

"Why would a Panda need hot water?" Nabiki asked. She had calmed down a great deal after it became apparent that the Panda was not going to attack. The fact that it could read and write was odd but in a world of Chi, Magic and Psionics it was not terrifying. For all she could know the Panda could be some Psionics or maybe a Mage's idea of a practical joke.

The Panda flipped the sign again, "I have a curse."

One thing went through the girls' minds, 'Magic.'

"I'll get you some hot water," Kasumi said. A few minutes later she came back into the Tea Room and gave the Panda, who with the rest of the Tendo Family were now sitting at the low table, the kettle of hot water. "Here you go!"

The Panda poured the kettle over its head and turned into a fat man with a bandana on his baldhead. "Tendo my friend!" Genma greeted.

"Saotome?" Soun asked. "What happened to you? And where is your Son?"

"Oh the tragedy!" Genma replied. He started to tell Soun his version of what happened (in other words a complete lie). He started with saying that he and Ranma went to China and that they were tricked into going to Jusenkyo and followed by a visit to the Amazon Village and their betrayal and brain washing of Ranma. He finished his tail with a heroic rendition of his valiant fight against an army of Amazons but had to ultimately retreat in order to seek help. "And that is why I have come Tendo for I knew only you could help me rescue my pore weak Son! Oh the shame I feel for not teaching him enough to escape those Amazons!"

By now Soun was imitating a waterfall as he listened to his old friend. "Of course I'll help you retrieve your Son. And once we do and cure his brain washing we can have the wedding and finally join the Schools! Come my old friend let us plan the rescue." Genma nodded and he and Soun went out of the room.

As they left the Tendo Sister could not help but hear Genma say, "You wouldn't have anything to eat and some sake would you Tendo?"

After the two men left the girls looked at one another none of them believing for a moment what Genma had said. "I thought the Amazons were considered among the most honorable Martial Artists there were," Kasumi said.

"They are," Akane said. "In fact I plan on going to the Amazon Village for training someday."

"Well it's easy to see Daddy's friend is lying," Nabiki commented. "The problem is what he's lying about?"

"What should we do?" Kasumi asked.

"For now I think we should just play along until we find out what Saotome is lying about," Nabiki suggested. "You saw how Daddy reacted. If we accuse Saotome of lying now without proof Daddy will never believe it. So for now we have to wait."

Akane and Kasumi looked reluctant to go along with the plan. Akane just wanted to meet this like every other problem she encountered. Charge ahead and beat it, or in this case him, into submission. Kasumi was leery because she did not like to disappoint her father and Genma seemed to make him happy. Still if this man was deceiving them, and he was, he would be disturbing the Wa of the house. Then again both knew Nabiki to be the expert when it came to this kind of thing and trusted her to make the right decisions in these situations. Finally they nodded conceding to Nabiki's plan. Nabiki smiled already planning on tracking down as much information as she could on Saotome Genma .

Still there was one thing going their minds, 'What really happened to Saotome's Son?'

Unknown to the Tendo Family and Genma; Ranma, Akira and Kyoko were just now disembarking from their plain from China. "Aw it feels good to be home again," Akira said. Kyoko and Ranma nodded in agreement as they stretched the kinks out of their bodies. "So Sensei, what school will be going to this year?"

"The Training Center as already made arrangements with Furinkan High School in Nerima," Kyoko answered. "The School has taken in some students for the Training Center before."

"So they will know we're Psionics," Ranma concluded.

"Yes," Kyoko replied. "They also have a rather open policy for people studying the Martial Arts and have Six Martial Arts Clubs. At least that was what the Vice Principle said when I last talked to him."

"Sounds fun," Akira replied. He got a sudden vision that happens sometimes with his Clairvoyance, "Ranma watch…" unfortunately it was not soon enough to warn Ranma about the cold drink that was just spilled onto him, "…out."

Ranma-chan grumbled as she reached into her pack for a towel to dry her hair. She was wearing the dry suit under her Chinese clothes and it did help her a lot. But because the dry suit could not cover her entire body she would still change every so often when she got splashed on from the head. "I can't wait until the Curse stabilizes, then I at least won't have as many wet clothes." The Curse could not be helped at this point so Ranma-chan took it in stride for the most part, but the wet clothes would often draw the attention most guys trying to get a look at her body through the wet material. This was negated because of the dry suit underneath but it was still annoying being the center of attention of a bunch of leering guys.

"Come on you two," Kyoko said. "The sooner we get to out apartment the sooner we can get settled in." Akira and Ranma-chan agreed with that and followed as Kyoko went to the airport exit.

Two days later Ranma and Akira where walking to Furinkan High. The first day they three simply got into their three-bedroom apartment and unpacked their things. Yesterday the boys explored the area looking at the local teenage hangouts and various Dojos in the area (they did not find all of them so they did not come across the Tendo Dojo) for future challenges. Kyoko started her day at her new job in the area as a Psionic Healer at a local Doctor's Clinic. One of the reason Kyoko supervised the boys' training over the years was because she had the ability to heal up to moderate injuries with her Psionic Powers of Healing Touch and Psionic Regeneration. Her Psionic Healing Powers would be greatly appreciated as the Doctor was often overworked.

As they approached Akira became confused as his Telepathy picked up some very strong thoughts coming from the School a half-kilometer away. "Ranma," Akira addressed his best friend. "I'm picking up some weird thoughts. There's about a dozen guys waiting to fight someone named Akane." Ranma gave a shrug showing he did not care about that, challenge fights were not uncommon to them. "The weird part is they're trying to fight her to date her."

"Ok that's weird," Ranma admitted. "Oh well doesn't concern us." Ranma looked at his watch and saw it was getting late, "Come on let's hurry if we're late Sensei will kill us." Akira nodded and the two started running off towards Furinkan High.

When they finally reached the front fate they slowed down and walked into the schoolyard. Akira nudged Ranma and pointed to a group of twelve boys in Kendo outfits off to one side. They propped the group and discovered they all had some Chi training though one, they could see his face, was stronger than the others. The boys took another couple of steps when Akira suddenly pulled Ranma to the side as a girl with long blue-black hair came running by. As soon as she was in sight the group in the Kendo outfits charged her saying, "Akane I'm the one for you!" "I'll defeat you to prove my love!" and "Let me prove my love!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JERKS!" Akane yelled as she charged her Chi into her fists. The Kendo Club clashed with Akane in an uncoordinated attack as Akane started slamming he Chi enhanced fists into their Kendo Armor. Soon eleven on the twelve-member Kendo Team started to go down.

"Her skill is around Second Degree Black Belt Level in Kempo, unfortunately she's fighting in set patterns with almost no modification from the Katas " Ranma analyzed. "Her Chi is just above rudimentary and she uses her anger to call it out."

"The Kendo Club isn't much better," Akira added. "With the exception of one or two members they can barely defend themselves with their Chi." Akira looked at the time and noted only about a minute passed and all eleven attackers were all on the ground moaning and Akane was breathing hard. "Also she does not seem to have that much stamina."

At the same time both boys said, "None would be much of a challenged to us." With dismissive shrug the boys walked passed Akane and the downed Kendo Team. They idly noted that three girls were going around and either collecting money or taking money from other students around the schoolyard.

Just as they were about to walk passed a tree a yell stopped them, "AMAKI RANMA!" The entire student body turned to see Kuno Tatewaki pointing his bokken at one of the two new boys that just arrived. "FOR YOU'RE INSULT AGAINST ME I SHALL SMITE YOU!" Kuno charged with his wooden sword in a thrust position. When he was close enough he started his technique, "FEEL MY WRATH! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"

Ranma and Akira both jumped out of the way; Ranma to avoid the attack and Akira to give Ranma room to fight. When Akira saw the three girls start taking bets he smiled knowing a quick way to make some money, "Hey," he called on of the girls over. "Five thousand yen on my friend." The girl nodded and took down the bet.

When Ranma landed started at Kuno with a look that showed annoyance. "Hello to you to Kuno, still using that same attack over all these years," Ranma said as he dodged another swing from Kuno. "I see you're form hasn't really improved all that much."

"I SHALL HAVE MY VENGENCE!" Kuno shouted again as he tried to stab Ranma once again.

Ranma wanted to end this match as soon as he could. If this kept up he would be late and Kyoko would give him another bizarre punishment like holding a scrub brush handle by his mouth while using it to clean the dishes. Kyoko has come up with strange but never harmful forms of punishments over the years. She learned a long time ago that embarrassment was the best way to keep Akira and Ranma in line.

So to cut this fight short Ranma sidestepped Kuno's thrust, hit Kuno's wrists causing him to loosen his grip on his bokken. Then Ranma pulled the bokken out of the loosened grip spun around on his feet and slammed the bokken into the back of Kuno's head dropping him onto the ground out cold. The entire Student Body was stunned, a new guy had just beaten Kuno with his own weapon with one hit and under thirty seconds.

Ranma dropped the bokken and walked up to his friend, "Collect your money and let's get to the office, that is unless to see what new punishment Kyoko can come up with."

Akira quickly walked over to one of the girls and took a wad of money, "Thank you for the money Miss." He then quickly spun around and dashed after Ranma who had already entered the School Building. A minute later the late bell rang and only then did anyone move from his or her frozen state of shock.

Author's Note: I changed the attitudes of the Tendo Girls a little for this fic. Nabiki is less manipulative because it is hard to trick people if you know there's a chance they can read your mind. Kasumi is a bit more open to the outside world for reason's I'll reveal later. And Akane does not think all guys are perverts, just the Kendo Club. Akane can use Chi and thus she hits much harder than the cannon and only people like the Kendo Club have even a basic understanding on how to use their Chi, so most of the boys don't want to risk being hit with a Chi enhanced fist. That means less attackers and less anger to boys in general. Akane still has a hair trigger on her temper just more associated to her Martial Arts ability then anything else.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Kyoko looked at around the clinic she now worked at. All around her were various charts, book, medical instruments, scrolls and other items one would find at a medical clinic that used the 'other' forms of healing besides technological. She had to admit that other than volume this Doctor had the same type of facilities and equipment as the Training Center did. She had actually known Dr. Ono Tofu, the Doctor that owned the clinic, for many years now.

The two had met before Ranma was brought to the Training Center at a Medical Conference that discussed the where the four different methods of healing; Psionic, Magical, Chi, or Technological, would be best for different situations. For everyday physical injuries, like bruises of twisted ankles, all three had the same result and about the same recovery time, for injuries like broken bones it was revealed that Chi was the best because Chi Healing promotes the body's natural healing properties. In terms of surgery Technological methods were the best because of the developments in microsurgery. For sicknesses induced by curses Magic was obviously the best method for a cure. And for psychological trauma, Psionics were the best. Treatments could often be mixed to speed up recovery like Chi Healing after Emergency Surgery but mixing methods was often limited to life and death situations.

After the Conference the two had kept in sporadic contact through the years and when Kyoko mentioned she was moving to Nerima for a few years Dr. Tofu jumped at the chance for some help. So in the end Kyoko had a job waiting for her even before she and the boys arrived. "Well its time to head to the High School," Dr. Tofu said.

"Why does the school put up with all the fights?" Kyoko asked. Yesterday Tofu explained that he was on commission from the School because of the morning fights. The injuries that sometimes occurred were too much for the School Nurse to handle. Kyoko understood that areas with high populations of Martial Arts like Nerima would often have fights in but they were usually regulated to Dojo's or at least empty lots where no bystanders would be hurt. Even Akira and Ranma's old Junior High did not tolerate all out fights on School Property, at least not during school hours. The fact that the Kendo Captain started the fights at Furinkan so he could date some girl seemed preposterous.

"Well the Kuno Clan holds a great deal of influence in the area to begin with," Tofu answered. "And with the Principle being the Head of Kuno Clan and the fact that not too many people actually participate…"

"Everyone around figured it was better not to voice any objections," Kyoko answered. 'I wonder if these Kuno Clan here had any relation to the boy Ranma defeated a few years ago?'

A few minutes later Tofu and Kyoko walked into the Nurse's Office and saw seven boys all lying on cots moaning in pain. The Nurse came out from behind a screen when she heard the two enter. "Hello Doctor," the Nurse greeted. "Who is your companion?"

"Hello Miyaka. This is Amaki Kyoko," Tofu gestured to Kyoko. "She is Psionic Healer that I hired just recently to aid me around the Clinic. Kyoko this is Shirani Miyaka the Nurse here at Furinkan High."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shirani," Kyoko bowed.

The Nurse returned the bow. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Amaki. Would you by any chance be related to our new student Amaki Ranma?"

Kyoko sighed, "Yes he is my Adopted Son and if he has done anything wrong there is usually a good explanation for it, so please don't judge him too harshly."

"Oh it is nothing like that," Miyaka said. "It's just that the entire student body is talking about him because he defeated Kuno so quickly when they fought this morning. I was just curious of any kind of relation to him, nothing more." Kyoko nodded in understanding and Miyaka went from conversational to professional. "Only the seven you see here have to be treated today. The rest only sustained minor injuries and I have already sent them to class."

"And what of the Kuno Boy?" Tofu asked.

"He was merely knocked unconscious by Amaki Ranma this morning," Miyaka answered. "He should be awake in about an hour or so."

"Thank you Miyaka," Tofu said. "Well Kyoko let's get started."

As Kyoko and Tofu were healing the injured Kendo Team, Akira and Ranma were standing in front of their class, making their introductions. "Class we have two new students joining us today," the teacher said. "This is Amaki Ranma and Yamato Akira, please introduce yourselves to the class."

Being the bolder of the two Ranma stepped forward to introduce himself first. "I am Amaki Ranma and I've just returned from a Martial Arts training trip in China." Ranma looked around the room and noticed several of the girls were looking at him very strangely in his opinion. When he stepped back he looked at Akira to see if his friend could give him any clue what the girls were thinking.

Akira stepped up and said, "I'm Yamato Akira, and like he said." Akira did not mean to antisocial at the introduction but his focus was on keeping the images he picked up from some of the girls around the room. Strong thoughts were difficult to block and some of these girls had some very strong thoughts about his friend. 'And I thought Xian Pu was bad,' Akira thought. 'These girls are just freaky, I mean I know Ranma is flexible but you would need to be double jointed to get into 'that' position.'

"Thank you boys," the Teacher said. "Now please take your seats. Mr. Amaki you can have a seat next to Miss Tendo. Miss Tendo please raise your hand," Akane's hand rose up and Ranma started in that direction. "Mr. Yamato you can sit next to Miss Noima." A girl near the back raised her hand and Akira towards her. Once the boys were seated the Teacher began the first lesson of the day.

On the second floor Nabiki was counting the profits from this morning's fights. The usual morning Kendo Team Stomping from Akane yielded the usual results, most of the money going to her. The fight between Kuno and the new kid Amaki yielded a great deal of money for her. Only the other new kid bet against Kuno. 'Kuno-baby seems to have an old score to settle with Amaki,' Nabiki thought. 'And knowing Kuno he'll try and beat Amaki at every chance he can. Considering how fast Amaki won this morning people will start betting against Kuno real quick. I'll have start placing odds on how fast Amaki beats him and where and when Kuno will attack.' She then considered some of the looks Ranma and Akira were getting when they first walked into the school. 'I'll have to get some information on those too I'm sure some of the girls will want to pay top dollar for their phone numbers and relationship status.'

A few minutes later Kuno walked in with a dazed look on his face. Nabiki took note it was the same face he usually got when he started thinking about Akane. Without even looking at the Teacher Kuno walked up to Nabiki's desk and slapped a wad of bills down. "I seek you're services Tendo," he said.

"I'm not into that kind of work Kuno-baby," Nabiki said sarcastically.

"Not that woman!" Kuno returned his face starting to go red. "I just saw a vision of loveliness on my way to punish the Foul Sorcerer Amaki for his dishonorable acts against my personage!" Kuno's eyes once again took a glazed look as he thought of the red head he saw on the third floor. "She was a Pony-tailed Goddess and I must know who she is!"

"What about Akane?" Nabiki said picking up the wad of yen notes. 'The only new students coming today were Amaki and Yamato, I wonder who Kuno's talking about.'

Kuno heard Nabiki's words and started to have a mental breakdown. 'The Fierce Tigress is my Love but the Pony-tailed Girl is a Goddess with Fiery Hair. And yet my Tigress is just waiting to be claimed in battle, but the Pony-tailed Girl must be seeking my embrace…' thoughts like these continued to bounce around back and forth inside Kuno's warped mind for several minutes until he finally came to a conclusion, "I SHALL HAVE THEM BOTH!"

Upstairs Ranma was just coming out of the bathroom. He had asked if he could get a drink as his throat was getting dry, the teacher was asking him and Akira several questions to see how caught up they were. When he went a near-by water fountain it sprung a leak when he tried to use and the water hit him on the head. Ranma made a quick dash to the restroom to get some hot water to change back and just missed Kuno coming up the stairs. He, like the rest of the school, heard Kuno's bellow, "What is that moron yelling about now? Well what ever it is I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Lunch finally came around and the students left the building to head to their favorite locations to eat. Ranma and Akira found a nice tree that offered a good amount of shade and started to each their lunches. They were half way finished when Kuno came stomping up to them, or to be more precise, Ranma. Akira took a quick scan on his mind and blinked his eyes several times. 'Ranma,' Akira thought to his friend using Telepathy. 'Kuno is either coming to challenge you to a fight or he is going to ask you for a day.'

'WHAT?' Ranma thought.

'He's apparently seen you're Cursed Form and thinks its in his words 'a vision of fiery beauty',' Akira answered. 'His thoughts are going back and forth on fighting you or dating his 'Pony-tailed Girl'.'

'I think I'm gong to be sick,' Ranma said.

'At least you can't know what he's thinking about,' Akira shuddered. 'I'm going to turn off my Telepathy now or else I am going to be sick.'

When Kuno finally arrived he thrust his bokken out at Ranma and started his rant. "The heavens have cursed you Vile Amaki! For they have deemed that I Kuno Tatewaki the undefeated Kendo Champion of Furinkan High shall punish you for your Black Magic!"

"Magic isn't our thing Windbag," Akira said interrupting Kuno. The Kendoist glared at Akira for ruining his monolog. "And how can you be undefeated when you were beaten by Ranma when you were twelve and he was eleven?"

"Silence!" Kuno commanded. "That was not a defeat for Amaki used trickery and the foulest Magic and sullied a Noble Kendo Dojo!"

"What do you want Kuno? Can't you see we're eating?" Ranma asked wanting to get this over with.

"I challenge you!" Kuno yelled drawing several dozen students' attention. "For I shall defeat you and end your treacherous existence! You shall know the vengeance of Heaven's Chosen Champion the Greatest Samurai of all time Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

"Kami! Do you ever shut up?" Akira yelled. "My ears are bleeding fro all the bad poetry you keep spouting off!"

Kuno not liking Akira's insults swung his bokken at him, "Have at You Knave!"

Akira dodged the swing and Ranma rolled out of the way. The tree being a stationary organism suffered the full brunt of the swing and was toppled from the force. Kuno seeing that he missed swung again. Akira knew it was coming because of his Clairvoyance and Telepathy and stepped out of the way. This enraged Kuno and he tried again with the same results. "You know if this is all you're going to do then this fight won't be much of a challenge," Akira said.

"Hold still so that I may smite you!" Kuno yelled. To everyone but Ranma's surprise Akira did just that. "Now you shall face my wrath! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"

"Not this again," Akira sighed. He used his Chi and Telekinesis and erected a shield that blocked every one of Kuno's stabs. When Kuno finished Akira let the shield drop, "I guess it's my turn now." Akira called on his Telekinesis once more and slammed his open palm into Kuno's chest. The Telekinetic enhanced blow sent the Kendo Idiot flying several meters and into the School wall knocking him out for the second time that day. "So Ranma are you going to answer his challenge?"

"I doubt I'll have much choice in the matter," Ranma said. "If I don't accept he'll just keep attacking me saying I'm a coward and if I do fight and beat him he'll just say I used trickery to defeat him and still attack me."

"Well look at it this way, if you accept his challenge then you may get a couple of days with out being bothered," Akira said. "He thinks he has honor and won't attack before a set date of a duel."

Before Ranma could answer the bell range signaling that lunch period was over. The students reluctantly started to head back inside wanting to know Ranma's answer, but not wanting to be late even more. Besides they would learn if there was going to be a fight later, either from Kuno or Nabiki.

As Akane walked back into the School she could not help but look at Ranma and Akira, 'They both beat Kuno so easily that means they're almost as good as me. I wonder if they would like some pointers if that Amaki guy accepts Kuno's challenge.'

When Ranma saw Nabiki starting to drag Kuno off he called out, "Tell him I accept, just tell me where and when."

Nabiki nodded and then smiled. 'I can Kuno-baby that Amaki set the date and then set everything up to make a lot of money.'

After School word had spread of the fight that would take place Saturday afternoon between Kuno and Ranma. And already everyone was placing bets on the fight. When Akane heard Ranma accepted the Challenge she decided to act on her thoughts from lunchtime and propose she teach Ranma. After a real Martial Artist helps the weak and in Akane's mind everyone in Nerima was a weaker fighter than her.

"Hey Amaki!" Akane called out as she ran up to the two new boys.

Ranma and Akira stopped when they heard Ranma's name. They turned and saw Akane running up to them, "Yes, what can I do for you Tendo?" Ranma asked.

"Even though you interrupted my fight this morning I'm here to offer my services to help train you to fight Kuno," Akane answered.

"No thank you," Ranma said. "I beat Kuno before and he hasn't improved all that much."

"And besides Ranma did not interrupt your fight," Akira joined in. "Kuno attacked him, even if it was your fight that changed when Kuno changed his target."

"Who asked you for your opinion!" Akane snapped. "And you don't know Kuno, he gets real strong when he gets mad at a guy."

"That won't make a difference," Ranma said. "His anger may make him stronger but it will also make him sloppy. So in the end it will still be the same."

Akane started to fume, here she was trying to keep Ranma from getting seriously hurt by teaching to fight Kuno and he just brushes her off like he does not need her. "Fine! See if I care if you end up in the Hospital! Just don't come crying to me when you lose!"

Once Akane stomped out of sight Ranma asked, "Does she actually think I need any help to beat that moron?"

"You don't know the half of it," Akira answered. "She actually thinks she's the best fighter in Nerima and that you cannot beat Kuno unless she trains you."

"Rather arrogant of her," Ranma said. "Especially considering Kuno's Chi Manipulation is well above hers. She can make it visible yes but all she does is enhance her strikes with it. Kuno can at least manipulate the air around his bokken so he does not even have to make contact. I much harder skill then just channeling Chi into your fist I might add."

"Now argument here," Akira said. "So anyway how are you going to fight Kuno?"

"I think I'll use Kendo against him," Ranma answered. "It has been a while since I've used pure Kendo Skills in a fight. Kuno may suck at all around fights but in Kendo he is actually pretty decent. I might even work up a sweat if I hold back enough."

"Now who's being arrogant?" Akira smirked. "Still it would be fun to see the blowhard get beat at his own game. Still you should be cautious, I was not able to scan deep enough during my fight at lunch but I did find out Kuno has been holding back. He's got a technique that's he has never shown anyone that I bet he'll use during your fight Saturday."

"That'll just make the fight more fun," Ranma smiled. Akira rolled his eyes knowing Ranma was going to try and learn the technique. Even if Ranma never used a technique he always tried to learn them so he knew how do defeat them easier next time.

"Just don't get so distracted at learning the technique that you get hit by it," Akira warned.

"When has that ever happened?" Ranma asked.

"Mousse's Fist of the White Swan," Ranma answered.

"That doesn't count!" Ranma countered. "I was just distracted at how stupid it was. I mean who in their right mind uses a training toilet shaped like a duck as a weapon."

"He still got the hit in," Akira said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Akira," Ranma grumbled before walking back to their apartment as Akira laughed his head off knowing he won the argument.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Nabiki was in her room at when she heard Akane come inside. She had seen her younger sister go and try and talk to the new students. She had not hung around to watch the result, as she had to make preparations for the up coming fight. From the way Akane came into the house Nabiki correctly surmised that the meeting did not go the way her sister wanted. 'I might be able to get some more information on those two,' Nabiki thought. 'Akane often gives out more information when she's upset.'

When Nabiki entered the living room she saw her father and Genma were once again playing Shogi and 'planning' to retrieve Genma's son from China. In all the time Genma had arrived not once did she see the two men make any kind of workable plan. So far all they had only come up with was 'get Ranma and have him marry one of the girls,' then they would go off and drink to the brilliance of the plan. With the amount the two drank Nabiki made sure to water down the Sake to produce the illusion of having more then was actually in stock. This would put less strain on the budget as the two men would actually drink less Sake. Whether or not they drank a full bottle of Sake or just a watered down version did not seem to affect the way they acted. It was apparent that the drinking was just an excuse for them to act like fools, at least in Nabiki's opinion.

Sighing as she walked passed the Shogi playing fools Nabiki went to the place she knew Akane would be, the Dojo. As she suspected Akane was already smashing several piles of bricks and boards in anger. "Stupid Jerks!" Akane yelled as she brought her glowing fist down onto the fresh pile of bricks. "They're going to regret rejecting my offer!"

"And what offer would that be Akane?" Nabiki asked. 'Any news on Akane speaking to a guy besides Kuno-baby will at least get him all riled up. If anything I can start setting odds on whether or not Kuno will wait for the fight.'

"I offered to teach those Jerks how to fight Kuno and they turned me down!" Akane snapped more out of venting her anger then actually malice towards Nabiki. "And now that Jerk Amaki Ranma is going to get killed!"

Before Nabiki could respond there was noise of a fast rumbling and Soun and Genma charged into the Dojo, "Did you say Ranma?" they both said at once. Apparently the two ignored anything that did not affect their plans but even the slightest whisper of anything remotely related to their plans brought them running. "Where is Ranma/the Ungrateful Boy?" they asked simultaneously again.

"I don't think this is the same Ranma, Dad," Akane said. "His family name is not even Saotome, it's Amaki."

"You hear that Tendo, the Worthless Boy has forsaken my Honorable Name!" Genma quickly jumped conclusions again and for once was almost correct. "We must go and correct this dishonor! Oh the Shame what did I ever do to disserve such an Honorless Son?"

"Wahhh! the Schools can't be joined now Wahhhh!" Soun started to cry.

"Don't worry Tendo we'll just go and find the Boy and bring him back," Genma assured his emotional friend/meal ticket.

Soun suddenly stopped flooding the Dojo, "Right you are Saotome!" he said proudly. "Come lets go find your Son!"

"Right behind you Old Friend!" Genma said. "We'll start two streets down!" Left unsaid was that there was a bar on that street and that the two Masters of Anything Goes would be spending most of their time 'searching' for Ranma in there.

Once Genma and Soun were out of the Dojo Nabiki turned back to Akane to continue their previous conversation. "Maybe Amaki doesn't need your help," Nabiki suggested. "He did beat Kuno-baby rather easily this morning."

"You do have a point," Akane said. "But I could tell Kuno was holding back. Once he gets serious I'm the only one that can beat him! After all I'm the best in Nerima!"

"That is up for debate Little Sis," Nabiki countered. "Even before Amaki and Yamato arrived some would argue against that."

"Just wait and see!" Akane replied. "Even if that Jerk beats Kuno I'll prove I'm better than him. And how many times do I have to tell you? Those guys like Mordon are nothing but Cheaters!"

"Fine, fine," Nabiki responded. "What ever you say Sis." Nabiki left the Dojo getting all the information she needed for now. 'I knew Akane approached them and when I sell this information to Kuno he'll start foaming at the mouth, that'll help the bets if he'll attack them before the fight. Then there's the added bonus of knowing that Akane will challenge either Amaki or Yamato after the fight with Kuno, I can go ahead and start setting odds on that.'

For the rest of the week Nabiki started a bet on whether Kuno would attack Ranma during the day. Nabiki had 'let' it slip that she had information on Ranma and Kuno immediately paid a lot of money for the information. She informed Kuno about Akane's meeting with Ranma and the Kendo User just about went ballistic and was very close attacking Ranma or Akira on the spot. Surprisingly he did, apparently in his own warped way Kuno had at least some sense of honor, and would not fight until the Challenge Day. Of course that did not stop him from declaring very loudly that Ranma was trying to keep Akane from him and that he would pay on Saturday. This prompted the student body to start purchasing information from Nabiki to see who was telling the truth, as Ranma, Akira and Akane all denied Kuno's declarations. All in all it was actually a profitable week for Nabiki despite Genma eating so much at every meal.

It was Friday afternoon and the eldest Tendo daughterwas out doing the weekly shopping. She had to buy more food this trip then any of the weeks before. This was because of her father's friend, he seemed to be a bottomless pit when it came to food and had already gone through nearly the entire pantry. Luckily Nabiki was still able to bring enough money in so they could afford the extra food. Kasumi may be a bit on the quiet side but she was hardly naïve, she knew how Nabiki got most of the money for the family, she just would not say anything unless Nabiki became too unscrupulous.

She was at the market just finishing up her shopping when she noticed a new face at the market. Kasumi was on friendly terms with just about everyone in the area so a new face peeked her curiosity. When Kasumi was close enough she noticed the new face was that of a teenage boy around Nabiki and Akane's age with his long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello," Kasumi greeted. "Are you newto the area?"

"Huh?" the boy turned and saw Kasumi, "Oh yeah. Just moved into the area a week ago, my name is Amaki Ranma."

"I am Tendo Kasumi," Kasumi replied. "Would you happen to be related to Amaki Kyoko, Dr. Tofu's knew assistant?"

"Yeah, she's my adopted mother," Ranma answered. "And let me guess you're Tendo Akane's eldest sister, right?"

"Why yes," Kasumi answered. "How do you know Akane?"

"She is in my class at Furinkan High," Ranma answered.

"I see," Kasumi said. "How are you settling into the area?"

"Well other than a couple of minor inconveniences I find Nerima very pleasant. I like unique blend of tradition and modern living styles." Nerima was one of those odd communities where much of the architecture was from traditional values but unlike other places that had such buildings like Kyoto and the surrounding areas, Nerima had many the modern conveniences like Tokyo proper.

"Yes I find it quite pleasant living here," Kasumi agreed. Kasumi had lived in Nerima all her life but had visited other parts of the country over the years and on those trips she concluded she would not want to live anywhere other than where she grew up. Kasumi took a glance at her watch and noticed that she had to start making dinner soon, "Oh my I was not aware of how late it was. I do not mean to sound rude by I must be heading home now."

"It is no trouble at all, Miss Tendo," Ranma waved off Kasumi's statement. "I have to be heading home as well. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Tendo."

"And it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Amaki," Kasumi returned.

"Please call me Ranma like all my friends do," Ranma replied. "That is if you would like to be friends?"

"It would bemy pleasure, Ranma," Kasumi replied. "And as such please call me Kasumi."

"As you wish Kasumi," Ranma said with a smile. "Well good day to youKasumi."

"Good day to you too Ranma," Kasumi returned the smile. 'My he sure is polite for some one his age.'

When Saturday finally rolled around the entire School, teachers and students, were almost itching for the day to end so they could see the fight. All morning everyone could see Kuno was either wearing a confident smirk on his face or scowling with pure hatred. He was apparently thinking back and forth over his preconceived victory over Ranma and the delusion that Akane was dating Ranma. Ranma on the other hand maintained an air of silence. During the morning classes Ranma paid attention to the lesson plan for the day but everyone could tell his real focus was on the fight in the afternoon.

Finally the last bell of the last class rang and the entire population of the School ran off to the soccer field, the location of the duel. Ranma and Akira walked towards the field with Ranma carrying a bokken he brought with him today. "Ranma are you ready for this?" Akira asked.

"This won't be a problem Akira," Ranma answered. "I've been training all week to get my sword skills up."

"And if your swordsmanship alone is not good enough to beat Kuno, then what?" Akira asked.

"Then I loose," Ranma shrugged. "I said I would only use Kendo in this fight and that is what I'll use. If my Kendo abilities aren't good enough then that is that. Loosing isn't that big of a deal to me."

"I'm just worried about my ears," Akira said. "Kuno's been ranting non stop all week and if you I can easily see he would start blabbing even louder then before only this time about his victory over you."

"Other than the words what would be the difference?" Ranma asked. "He'll just start shouting how I used some kind of trickery if I win."

"Because if you use all you're fighting ability then I know you'll knock him out," Akira said. "Then there is the guarantee that my ears can at least rest for a couple of days." Ranma smiled at the joke and went off to the center of the soccer field to wait for Kuno.

When Ranma came into view and everyone could see that he was carrying a bokken they immediately went up to Nabiki and her associates to change their bets. Everyone knew that Kuno was the best swordsmen at school and anyone using a bokken or some other kind of practice sword would loose. Before Ranma had a bokken the betting was a little in his favor, now the betting pools quickly shifted to Kuno's favor.

When Kuno finally arrived and saw Ranma carrying a bokken his face started to turn red with anger. "You dare defile the nobility of Kendo, Vile Sorcerer!" Kuno bellowed. "You think you can fool the Blue Thunder. I know of your dark trickery from out last encounter at the Nakasa Kendo Dojo. For you're mockeries of the Noblest of all forms of Combat and enslaving of the Fierce Tigress Akane, I shall make you suffer!"

Kuno after wasting so much time on his speech rushed at Ranma. a fight with the same maneuver, an overhead slash right to his opponent's head. Ranma knew this and prepared the appropriate counter. Meeting Kuno half way Ranma brought his sword up to block just as Kuno swung down. Ranma then quickly shifted his bokken so that Kuno's bokken would slide off the tip. Once Kuno's bokken slid off Ranma's, Ranma rotated the wooden sword in a clockwise spin and brought it down in his own downward slash right to the top of Kuno's head.

Kuno felt the impact and stumbled back a couple of steps but only because of surprise. The numerous blows to the head, courtesy of Akane, allowed him to take a lot of punishment in that area. "Well Sorcerer it appears you know a little of Kendo," Kuno said taking up the familiar stance that led into his succession attack. "But the basics of Kendo will not save you from my next assault! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"

"Can't you come up with anything knew Kuno?" Ranma asked. He knew the weakness of this technique and all he had to do was wait for the right time to strike. As he dodged and weaved through the stabs he waited for the slight pause Kuno needed to perform to shift his weight. After the seventh stab Ranma saw the pause and immediately lashed out with his bokken smashing Kuno's wrist. The result was Kuno losing his grip on his bokken and the weapon flying out of his hands landing several meters away from the fight. "Do you give up yet?"

"I have not even started yet Sorcerer!" Kuno declared as he reached into his robes and brought out another bokken. "I had wished to save this technique for a more worthy opponent. But you leave me no choice by to smite you with my Ultimate Technique!" Kuno then went into a modified version of his stance for his succession attack. Ranma could feel Kuno's Chi rise to higher levels and become more focused then before. When Kuno gathered enough of his Chi he thrust towards Ranma yelling, "STRIKE FROM AFAR!" A horizontal column of highly pressurized air a meter in diameter shot out at Ranma at incredible speed.

If Ranma had not had the speed training in the Amazon Village that was required for the Splitting Cat Hairs Technique Ranma would have been hit by the technique. Instead the technique only hit an after image of Ranma as he dashed out of the way. 'He concentrated his entire Chi for the entire succession attack into one thrust. The result was much greater range and destructive capability from the air pressure of the technique,' Ranma thought. "Not bad Kuno but not good enough!" In a blur of movement Ranma rushed at Kuno and challenged his Chi into his bokken making it glow a soft blue color. When Ranma was no more than three steps away he began made a high velocity spin and slammed his bokken into Kuno's ribs. There was an audible cracking sound that signified the breaking of Kuno's ribs just before he went flying off to the side. After tumbling a couple of times Kuno finally stopped and stayed on the ground clearly knocked out.

Akira smiled at his friends victory and walked up to Nabiki, "When you saw Ranma appear with a bokken you changed the odds from 3 to 1 on him winning to 5 to 1 on Kuno winning. I place a bet of 5,000 yen so that means you owe me 25,000 yen."

"I know what I owe you," Nabiki said handing over the money. Nabiki hated to loose money at any time but because the majority of the school changed their bets to Kuno for the win the loss of 25,000 yen was negligible at best. Still the display of skill and power brought up question, 'Just how good are these two?'

After Nabiki handed over the money Ranma came up to them. "Tendo, I would suggest you get Kuno to a Doctor," Ranma instructed. "I probably broke three or four of his ribs with that last blow."

"I'll be sure he gets to Dr. Tofu's Clinic," Nabiki replied. 'For a fee of course,' she mentally added.

Just before Akira walked off with Ranma he whispered to Nabiki, "Be sure to charge him a lot. That Windbag deserves to suffer an empty wallet after making my ears hurt so much."

Nabiki's eyes widened as she concluded what Akira did, 'He heard my thoughts. He' a Telepath.' She looked up just as Akira turned back and winked at Nabiki before he left the school grounds, 'I wonder if both of them can use Psionics or if it is just Yamato? Either way I should be very careful around those two from now on.'

As the other Tendo daughter that watched Ranma and Akira leave the grounds she had different thoughts. 'Well so at least Amaki is better than Kuno,' Akane admitted. 'At least now I might have a decent opponent. I can't wait to challenge him.'

It was at this point someone tapped Akane on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy with a huge backpack and an umbrella standing behind her with a road map looking very confused. "Excuse me Miss could you tell me where Nerima is?"

"Um you're in Nerima," Akane answered the strange boy. "In fact you are at Furinkan High School."

"Yes I made it!" the boy cheered. "Now I'll have my revenge!" the boy started run off towards the bleachers and as soon as a couple of students that were leaving past behind him Akane lost complete track of him.

"That guy was weird," Akane said.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Kuno Tatewaki had always known he was meant for great things in life. He was born into a noble house of the finest samurai blood, his skill at Kendo was unsurpassed even the swordsmen of legend like Musashi Minamoto paled in comparison to him, and he was the chosen by the Kami themselves to be their Champion. For a long time Kuno searched for his purpose in life. One day a year ago he thought he had found it when he first laid eyes on the girl that was destined to be his wife, Tendo Akane. A perfect bastion of maidenhood that would no doubt leap into his arms the moment he announced his desire to woo her. Alas this was not meant to be for Tendo Akane was a warrior and would only yield to be courted by a superior warrior, once such as Kuno himself. Thus the need to challenge her in order to date her, just as the Kami willed. His vassals under his leadership merely wished to confirm he prowess in battle to ensure she was worthy to be his future bride. The minds of lesser men such as they could not fully comprehend the will of the Kami and Kuno knew this so he forgave them for their error in judgment. Yes once Tendo Akane was defeated in an honorable duel she would finally see he was the one for her.

At least that was until Kuno laid eyes on yet another vision of Heavenly Beauty, the mysterious red head that haunts the walls of Furinkan High. Kuno could only capture glimpses of the girl before she would disappear into the mist like she was never there to begin with. As he was the first to behold her beauty it must mean that the Kami have once again blessed his Noble Personage with a future bride. Unfortunately the elusive nature of his second love, though equal in his heart to Tendo Akane, made it difficult for Kuno to proclaim that love.

Or at least was what Kuno thought unlit he discovered the truth behind the Pony Tailed Girl. Her disappearances where caused by the most blackest of magic controlled by the most fiendish of sorcerers, Amaki Ranma. His long time cowardly enemy was using his black arts to enslave the pure maiden to keep her from him. Kuno witnessed the act himself. The Red Haired Goddess made an appearance before him one day and once again quickly fled, Kuno determined not lose sight of his love pursued. As Kuno rounded the corner he saw the Pony Tailed Girl vanish before his eyes only to be replaced by his most hated enemy. Too stunned by the sheer horror of the scene Kuno was unable to act as the coward fled.

Ever since that time Kuno knew what his true destiny was. To free the Pony-Tailed Girl whose beauty could challenge a Goddess and Tendo Akane the Fierce Tigress of Battle from the vile clutches of the Demon Black Sorcerer and Enslaver of Women, Amaki Ranma and his dark shinobi servant Yamato Akira so that she may love Kuno along side the Fierce Tigress, Tendo Akane. It was clear to anyone that the Enslaved Maiden was in a desperate struggle to reach out to him but could only fight Amaki's control for a brief period of time, before being whisked away and back into bondage and that the Fierce Tigress was coming under Amaki's sway. These events made the Noble Heart that beat in Kuno's chest weep; for the Pony-tailed Girl to subject herself to such obvious pain just so she could see her destine Samurai was truly a sign of her devotion. Further to force Tendo Akane to deny her true love was truly the lowest of the low, on Amaki's part. For these most vile acts Kuno swore he would not let her suffering continue and would thus seek out the Vile Sorcerer so that he may smite him and free the Enslaved Girl at every chance he could, like right now, "FOUL SORCERER RELEASE THE PONY TAILED GIRL AND TENDO AKANE AT ONCE OR FEEL THE WRATH OF…BLAH!" Kuno cried out.

His long speech was cut short by the chi blast curtsey of Amaki Ranma. "Why can't that moron get through his thick head that I have a curse? Everyone else does, yet he can't!" Ranma said. The Monday after the challenge Kuno witnessed Ranma's change in person and declared he was enslaving his 'Pony Tailed Girl' and 'Fierce Tigress' that afternoon. A sudden rain shower just happened to occur at that instant triggering Ranma's curse and forced him, after knocking Kuno out when the idiot tried to hug him, to explain he had a Jusenkyo Curse. He also made a standing threat that if anyone tried to ask out his Female Side, they were getting smacked. He had to smack ten different boys the next day, not counting Kuno' beatings, to get the message across. The boys at Furinkan were not known for thinking with their head that was on their shoulders.

"Because he's crazy as well as stupid," Akira replied. "At least the other guys stopped trying to splash you with cold water."

"Yeah but that's only after I held one out the window with my Telekinesis," Ranma replied. After the boys finally got it into their heads that asking out Ranma when he was a girl was a bad thing the day after that they started to try and splash him with cold water in the bathroom and locker room. Ranma grabbed the first guy who did it and held him out the third floor window with his Telekinesis telling him not to do it again. It stopped the splashing right then and also revealed that Ranma and Akira were Psionics. Drawing another headache to them, Tendo Akane. Unlike the vast majority of the people at the school she seemed to have an unreasonable hostility towards people with Psionic Powers.

And speaking of the youngest Tendo, "Oh Great here comes the 'Real Martial Artist' herself." Akane came walking up to the two boys with a frown on her face. "What do you want now Tendo?"

Akane huffed at the two cheaters, anyone who uses Psionics in a fight were cheaters, and said, "I Challenge you!" She paused for a moment then pointed at Akira, "To a fight! I'm going to prove who the real Martial Artist is here!" Despite Akane's insistence that Psionics were not used by real Martial Artists, people around school were insinuating that Ranma and Akira were at least on par if not better than her in terms of fighting.

"No," Akira replied immediately.

Blinking in confusion Akane asked, "What do you mean 'No'?" In her School of Anything Goes one of the tenants was to accept all challenges. For someone to refuse a challenge was incomprehensible to her.

"At this point there would be no point in fighting you," Akira explained. "Build up your Chi and techniques and I'll fight you, otherwise there would be no challenge for me to fight you."

"What do you mean 'no challenge'!" Akane growled. "And what would a couple of cheating Psionics know about Chi anyways?"

"We don't just use Psionics Tendo," Ranma answered. "You are aware that a person cannot see a Psionic Field around a person right?"

"Yes," Akane answered honestly. Before she challenged the American she read up a little of Psionics to be more prepared. What she read told her that you could not see the field a Psionic uses in their powers, only the result. Chi, externally speaking, a person could see the energy field when it was used.

'At least she's not totally ignorant about Psionic Powers,' Ranma thought. He then cupped his hands and a small ball of Chi appeared. Akira knowing what Ranma was planning quickly followed suit. "We don't just use our Psionics, Akane we have also trained extensively in Chi over the years as well. If fact I only used Chi in my fight against Kuno last weekend. If you wish to challenge either of us to a fight using only Chi we are more than happy to oblige, if you build up your Chi a little more that is."

Akane for her part was stunned, her was proof that both boys were capable of using Chi. And from their lack of effort at calling it out it showed they were better at it then she was, "Um, Yeah I'll get back to you on that," Akane replied as she walked away. 'Maybe it's time to ask Dad for some more Chi lessons.'

"Did it work?" Ranma asked.

"For the most part," Akira answered. "She knows she needs more Chi training and has somewhat lessoned her hostility towards us. She doesn't like up but she at least respects out ability to use Chi."

"Good enough for now I guess," Ranma shrugged returning to his lunch. "At least she'll leave us alone for a bit." Akira nodded and went back to his own lunch.

That night Soun and Genma-Panda stumbled out of a bar after getting kicked because they ran out of money. They were out 'searching' for Ranma once again and this bar was having a buy two get the third free drink special. Something they could not resist. So they dashed off and after looking up and down the street and not seeing Ranma anywhere the two entered the bar for a 'well deserved break' from their 'relentless searching.' "Yuss know Genma," Soun slurred his voice from being drunk, "Isss been thinkin' abooot which of my daughterssss sssshould marry yer SSSSon."

"Oh?" Genma Panda signed. His added girth as a Panda made allowed him to stay more sober so his handwriting was still somewhat legible. When Genma was drunk and a Panda his handwriting could not be understood by anyone. "Who do think should marry my Worthless Boy?"

"I wassss thinkin' of Akane," Soun answered. "SSSSShe'ssss a Martial Arrrrtissst and after ya retrain him ssssso will be your SSSSon."

"Brilliant idea Tendo!" Genma-Panda waved his sign around energetically. "They'll have so much in common!"

"MMMyyyy thoughtssssss exracty Old Friend!" Soun said. He looked down the street and saw a pair of teenage girls and a woman coming out of a restaurant. In his blurry vision he could not make out who they were but the woman looked familiar. "Hey whooosseee's that?" Soun asked pointing towards the trio.

Genma-Panda looked to where Soun was pointing and looked absolutely surprised at whom it was. "I have no idea!" he quickly signed. "Come Tendo let's head home and plan and get some more sake!"

"Ok Old Buddddy," Soun smiled and leaned on his Pandafied friend and started to walk stumble away.

Down the street the trio of females watched the odd sight of a large Panda help a man stumble in the opposite direction away from them, "That's weird," one of the teenage girls said. "Why is a Panda in the middle of a City? And for that matter why was it coming out of a bar?"

"We should call Animal Control or the Police. Don't you think Aunty?" the second teenager asked. "Even if the Panda looked well trained it's still illegal to have one as a pet, it could be dangerous."

"I don't think we have to bother," the woman answered. "The Panda moved to human to just be trained, my guess is that it's some poor man that angered the wrong Magic User or maybe some fool who went to Jusenkyo." She then looked at the man and could not help but think he looked a familiar, but with it being dark and the man's face away from them she could not be sure.

"If you say so Auntie," the first teenager said.

The woman's voice seemed sad as she spoke, "Thank you for tonight girls, but we must be heading back you two have school tomorrow."

"Ok Aunty," the second girl said. She looked at the other girl and they shared a trouble look. They both knew the woman had problems with today and had brought her out to try and take her mind off it, apparently it had not worked as well as they planned. 'At least it was better than last year. I just wish we could find out what happened to them.'

Back in the Amazon Village in China Ku Lon was preparing for her trip to Japan. She was taking three young Amazons with her, her Great Granddaughter and current Village Champion Xian Pu, last year's Village Champion Klin Sor and Su Xi this year's runner up in the tournament. All three were the best of the young fighters and were selected to go with the Village Grandmaster to Japan to experience the different fighters and lifestyles outside the Amazon Village.

"Great Grandmother," Xian Pu said. "Are we going to see Ranma and Akira while we are in Japan?" It was no secret among the Amazon's that Xian Pu was very smitten with the young Japanese Fighter. With Ranma's Psionic Powers, many Elders encouraged Xian Pu, not just Ku Lon, to pursuit a relationship with him. A person of his obvious talent in the Marital Arts, Chi usage, and Psionics made Ranma very valuable to the Tribe. Even if Xian Pu the relationship only remained platonic having a close friendship with Ranma would still benefit the Village.

"Yes Child," Ku Lon answered. "I plan to continue their training along side you and the others."

"Alright I get to see Akira again!" Su Xi exclaimed. Xian Pu was not the only Amazon that became attracted to one of the Japanese Boys. Akira caught Su Xi's eye like Ranma did Xian Pu. The difference was Akira, lacking the natural naïveté Ranma had towards girls, actually responded to Su Xi's advances and the two developed a relationship during the boys' stay in the Village. She was most certainly looking forward to seeing Akira again.

"Calm down Child," Ku Lon admonished. "There will be plenty of time for you two to further your pursuit of those two boys."

"Elder will we be visiting other Training Halls through out Japan or will we just be staying in one area?" Klin Sor asked. She was more interested in the training then finding a potential future Husband like her younger counterparts were.

"We'll be staying in one area but we will also be taking the occasional trips when we hear of skilled fighters," Ku Lon answered. "There are some Dojo's that I already know about close to the are we'll be staying in, they will be your first challenges."

"I can't wait," Klin Sor said with a gleam of anticipation in her eye.

Ku Lon could not help but contemplate the difference between the generations after World War II of Amazons and the ones before that. The current generations after World War II were much more open to the outside world and what it could teach them, whether it was fighting, medicine, magic, electronics, or some other kind of knowledge the Amazons did not possess. The attitude of the current generation of fighters was such that they wanted to go and test their prowess instead of just claim they were the best. With literal worldwide growth of Magic, Chi and Psionics the Amazons could not hold the boast of being the best.

Klin Sor was a very good example of this attitude. Ever since she won the Village Tournament last year the young Amazon wanted to travel and test her battle prowess. When she first encountered Psionics from Akira and Ranma it only strengthened this resolve. Having no prior experience in fighting a Psionic Klin Sor lost to the two boys very quickly. Since that time Klin Sor has wanted to face more Psionic fighters to in order to improve on herself as a fighter.

'I have to admit I rather like the attitude of the latest generations,' Ku Lon thought. 'The arrogance from before the War was stiffening the growth of the Village. Now we are known world wide, strengthened or bloodlines and knowledge and even have many honorary Amazons living around the world. Who would have thought a 'Cursed Training Ground' would actually be a benefit to us.' Ku Lon then looked off to the west, 'I wonder how Moore did in his life with his curse? I'll have to look in on that when we get settled in Japan.'

On the other side of the Village a certain myopic fool was also preparing for his trip to Japan. 'I'll make Amaki pay for insulting my mighty Fist of the White Swan and trying to steal my Xian Pu," Mu Tsu thought. 'When I find he'll know to respect the Master of Hidden Weapons!' He picked up a couple of swords and squinted really hard to make sure they were the right ones, 'Maybe I should look into that 'Lazar Surgery' those American's were talking about last week while I'm there.'

"Excuse me," a strange voice said in Japanese, "Could you tell me if I'm near Furinkan High School?"

Mu Tsu turned to the voice and saw a yellow and black blur, "Who are you and why are you looking for Furinkan High?" he asked in Japanese. 'That place seems familiar. Where have I heard the name of that place before?'

"My name is Hibiki Ryouga," Ryouga answered. "And I'm looking for Furinkan High to pay back Amaki and Yamato!"

'No wonder it sounds so familiar!' Mu Tsu thought. 'Furinkan High is where Amaki is attending School! But wait why does this guy want to know where a Japanese High School is when he's in China? Oh well he's an enemy of Amaki so that means we have a common foe.' "Well Hibiki Ryouga," Mu Tsu said. "I can help you find Amaki and Yamato. I myself have a score to settle with Amaki for stealing my love, Xian Pu. My name is Mu Tsu Master of the Hidden Weapons."

'That cowards now stealing other people's girlfriends! He has even less honor than I thought! I…no wee will make him pay!' Ryouga thought. "Well Mu Tsu," Ryouga said. "As the old saying goes, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' so that makes us friends. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryouga then scratched his head. "But before we get our revenge on those cowards, could you tell me why we're in a closet?"


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

In a modest yet comfortable looking home in Itabashi Ward Tokyo, just one Ward to the North East of Nerima, a woman in her mid-thirties awoke with the first rays of sun. She was rather lovely woman with brownish-red hair and had an air of classic dignity about her. After a brief stretch she proceeded to dress in her usual manner, an elegant kimono that only enhanced her natural beauty. Once she finished dressing she made her way out of her room and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her family.

Family, that was an uneasy word for her to use, especially now. For the people she lived with now were not her true family but a surrogate one that came together over the last five years after her accident. Her accident involved a terrible train wreck that left her in coma for months and a case of amnesia that lasted for three years. When she finally started to regain her memories she became desperate to find her family and began her search. After two years of searching, what she found tore her heart out: the lies, the cheating, the stealing and worst of all the abuse and disappearance of her Son. After finally gaining her identity and sense of self back that started from the blurry memory of a young child when she had amnesia only to find out that the child she loved most was gone cause a mental breakdown for the poor woman. After another six months of intensive therapy and support of the adopted 'nieces' she took in due to her husband's actions as a form of penance for her part in the hole mess.

Yes the last ten years for Suzuki Nodoka have been rough for the poor woman and without the two girls she now called her own she would probably still be in a mental limbo. 'The girls should be up soon,' Nodoka thought. 'I think I'll make something special for them for trying to help me last night.' Soon Nodoka got to work preparing the girls' favorite breakfasts filling the house with very pleasant blend aromas.

In one of the two other bedrooms in the house a teenage girl, a year older than the other, with long black hair and pretty face slowly made it to the waking world. The scent of her favorite morning food being prepared coming from the kitchen caused her to rise from her bed. As she stood she hoped her 'Aunty' Nodoka was feeling better than the previous night. Last night was the anniversary of the disappearance of her Son an incredibly difficult day for Nodoka. When Nodoka found her the girl was on a quest for vengeance. It was her father's last wish for her to seek revenge for the dishonor Genma brought upon them and recover what he stole. She was the last of an old Ninja Clan and Genma had stolen two Scrolls from them years ago that were incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands, like the fat bastard himself. Even worse the thief had the gall to claim the two scrolls were his own creation.

When the girl first met Nodoka she tempted to seek her vengeance on Genma through her. But when she heard Nodoka's tail she discovered the Genma had abandoned his own wife and took her only child. Nodoka went on to prove she was nothing like the dirty thief she foolishly married by offering her to take the girl in to help make up for Genma's actions. The girl took Nodoka's offer; even though she was sword to vengeance she was still only an eleven-year-old girl all alone in the world at the time and wanted to desperately have a family again. Over the years she came to love Nodoka like a real family member and began to despise Genma for what he has done. Now Ikari Meia, last of the Ikari Ninja Clan (she kept her original family name in honor of her father), swore vengeance on Genma for the crimes against both her old and new family.

"Meia," a teenage girl's voice said from outside her door called. "I'm done with the furo, it's all yours."

"Thanks Ukyou," Meia responded. "Tell Aunty, that I'll be down for breakfast as soon as I'm done."

"Ok," Ukyou replied.

Suzuki, formally Kuonji, Ukyou, the other girl Nodoka took in during her search for Genma and Ranma. And like Meia, Ukyou had also sworn vengeance on Genma but unlike Meia she swore vengeance on Ranma as well. Her reason was because Genma stole her family's yattai when it was suppose to be the dowry for Ranma and hers engagement and ditched her on the side of the road. Her father pretty much abandoned her after that saying that if she was unfit to keep her fiancé she was unfit for the family. That is unless she could kill Genma and Ranma or force Ranma to marry her and reclaim the honor that was lost in trusting Genma. Being a naïve little girl at the time Ukyou did not understand that her Father had a lot in common with Genma in that he was a coward and liked to avoid responsibility. After Nodoka took her in Ukyou gradually came to realize a couple of things. One, Ranma was not at fault for leaving her, if Genma could trick Ranma into leaving his mother then it was easy to see Genma tricking Ranma into abandoning her and two, if her Father truly cared about honor and his child he would have sought vengeance himself. After she came to the last realization she abandoned her old family name and took Nodoka's as she treated her like real family.

As Ukyou entered the dinning room she saw Nodoka busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "Morning Aunty. Meia will be down after she's down cleaning up."

"Good morning Ukyou," Nodoka greeted. "Have a seat, breakfast will be down in a few minutes." Ukyou complied as she noticed that the table was already set so all she had to do was wait for Meia to finish bathing and the food to finish cooking.

Not ten minutes later the surrogate family was eating breakfast and talking about what they had planned for the day. "What do you two plan to do after school?" Nodoka asked.

"I need to head to the library," Meia answered. "I've got a study session for a test later this week."

"I have a Club meeting after school," Ukyou said. "The Club President said we received a challenge for next week and we need to train."

"And whom has issued the challenge?" Nodoka asked.

"Some School over in Nerima," Ukyou answered. "St. Hebereke if I remember right."

"I heard about that School," Meia spoke up. "Rumor has it they like to play dirty but no one has been able to prove it yet. You had better keep on your guard Ukyou."

"Don't worry," Ukyou assured, "I will."

"What about you Aunty?" Meia asked. "What are you going to do today?"

"I have a Tea Ceremony to perform this morning," Nodoka answered. Part of Nodoka's therapy included the traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony. It's need for focus and precession helped with Nodoka's ability to recall her memories. Because she found she enjoyed the practice and became quite adept at it, after her amnesia was cure Nodoka turned her skills in the Ceremony into a carrier. She was now one of the best their District.

Conversation continued to be light for the rest of the meal. When they finished Ukyou noticed the time, "Oh we're running late! Come on Meia we have to go!"

"Right behind you Ukyou!" Meia exclaimed now noticing the time. A few minutes later the two girls were ready for school.

"We'll see you later Aunty!" Meia called out as she and Ukyou dashed out the front door.

"Have a good day!" Nodoka called out after them. After a few seconds Nodoka went back to the dinning room to clean up breakfast and then prepare for her day.

Late afternoon Nodoka was returning home. The Tea Ceremony took most of the day like it should. When she returned to her home she found a strange man waiting outside her home. As she approached she took note that the man was a Police Officer, or, if the uniform was any indication, a Police Officer trained to deal with people that could use one of the three powers. 'I wonder what this could be about?' Nodoka thought.

When she walked up the man turned around to greet her. "Ms. Suzuki formally Mrs. Saotome?" the Officer asked.

"Yes," Nodoka replied. "Is there something I can help you with, Officer…?"

"Shinomori," the Officer answered. "And I believe that we can help each other."

"Officer Shinomori, what is it do you wish to speak with me about?" Nodoka asked. If he was another person investigation about her Ex-Husband's whereabouts she would tell him just what she told every other Police Officer for the past five years, she had no idea where Genma was.

"May we discuss this inside, Ms. Suzuki?" Shinomori asked. "This is something that you may want to sit down for."

With sigh Nodoka walked past Shinomori and to the door, "Very well. Please come in." Shinomori bowed and followed Nodoka into the house. "Officer Shinomori would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Shinomori answered.

"Please make yourself comfortable and I shall be right back," Nodoka went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. A few minutes later Nodoka returned with the tea and sat opposite of Shinomori and poured him some tea. "Now Officer, what did you wish to tell me?"

"Ms. Suzuki first let me say that I and a friend and associate have been looking for you for a years now," Shinomori started to explain. "After you accident and amnesia then your subsequent name change it became very difficult to track you down." Nodoka had to agree with that. In the past ten years she had switched her name a total of three times. After the accident she went under the name Megumi with no last name, then she regained her memory and went back to Saotome Nodoka, then she got a divorce and now went by Suzuki Nodoka. "Now the reason we have been searching for you for so long regards your Ex-Husband and Son…"

"Officer Shinomori," Nodoka interrupted. "I have not heard form Ex-Husband in years so I do not know where he is. The last I heard he skipped the country a few years ago."

"Yes I am aware of that," Shinomori replied. Before Nodoka could ask the question why he brought them up if he already knew Genma skipped the country Shinomori held his hand up. "I'm sorry I should have been more specific. I am here in regards to your Son."

"Ranma!" Nodoka exclaimed. "You know where he is? Is he safe? How is he doing? What happened to him?"

Shinomori held up his hand once again to stop the flood of questions coming from Nodoka. "Please calm down Ms. Suzuki." Nodoka took several deep breaths when she was calm Shinomori spoke. "Yes, I know where your Son is. He is safe and doing very well."

Tears started to build in Nodoka's eyes at the news about her Son, "W…Where is he? Where is my Son?"

"He is under the care of a friend of a friend," Shinomori answered honestly. Him and Kyoko only knew each other threw Shinomori's old partner Yamada so they were not true friends just acquaintances at best. "Her name is Amaki Kyoko and she has been taking care of Ranma since my old partner rescued him from a pit of starving cats."

"The Neko-ken," Nodoka all but growled out. Her feeling on the subject were quite clear; sadness, regret, guilt and anger all mixed together.

"So you know about that," Shinomori stated.

"Yes," Nodoka replied. "I learned about five years ago. After that I lost track of both Mr. Saotome and my Son. Ranma just disappeared, I had no way of finding him."

"That was actually our doing," Shinomori admitted. "We took Ranma away in order to keep him safe from your Ex-Husband, to help him recover and to teach him how to harness his Psionic Abilities. And as too where he is; he, a very close friend of his and Amaki Kyoko are living in Nerima at the moment."

"Ranma can use Psionics?" Nodoka asked.

"Oh yes," Shinomori answered. "In fact he is rated in the Advanced Range and a quite gifted one at that. He has also been training in the Martial Arts and in Chi usage. He has been to many Dojos and learned quite a number of styles and techniques, even some Amazon Techniques if I remember correctly."

Nodoka was practically breathless. For five years she had not heard about anything about her Son and before that she only heard things that would give her nightmares and now she was hearing not only was he alive and well but also a rather gifted individual. The news about Ranma cause the tears that were building from earlier were now flowing down her face. In a small voice Nodoka said, "Thank you. T…Thank you so much. Y…you ha…have no i…idea what this m…means to me." Shinomori handed Nodoka his handkerchief to dry her eyes with. Nodoka gratefully accepted the offer and to wipe away her tears.

When Nodoka was finished Shinomori took his handkerchief back and handed Nodoka a slip of paper. "This is their phone number and address," he informed her. "I hope everything works out for you and him." Shinomori stood up preparing to leave. He had done what he had come here to do. Make sure this was Ranma's Mother, see if she missed him, whether or not she was like Genma. Nodoka turned out to miss her Son terribly and was nothing like Genma if her reaction to the Neko-ken was any indication therefore Shinomori had freely gave out information on Ranma to her. If she were like Genma then Shinomori would have arrested her on the spot for abandonment of a minor. 'I just hope Ranma doesn't just forget about Kyoko, she loves the kid like he was her own and would be crushed if he did that.' Shinomori then remembered what kind of person Ranma was, 'Yeah right like he'd ever do that.' "Well Ms. Suzuki I must be going."

Nodoka just absently nodded she to caught up in her own thoughts to notice Shinomori was leaving. 'After all this time, I can finally see my Son again,' Nodoka thought. 'What if he hates me for letting Genma take him? What if hates me? What if doesn't want anything to do with me?' These thoughts continued to pass through Nodoka's mind until someone shook her shoulder. Jerking back to the present Nodoka looked around the living room until her eyes landed on Meia standing in front of her with a worried expression.

"Aunty are you alright?" Meia asked.

Nodoka gave Meia a smile that was a mix between sad and happy, "Yes Meia I am," Nodoka said. "When Ukyou gets home I'll tell you about what happened before you arrived."

"Ok Aunty," Meia replied worry still on her face.

Half an hour later Ukyou returned home and Nodoka immediately set her down and called Meia back to the living room. When the two girls were comfortable, Nodoka began to tell them what occurred when she arrived home that afternoon. Once she was finished Ukyou was stunned and Meia looked happy for Nodoka. "When are you going to call him?" Ukyou asked.

"Tonight," Nodoka said. She was dreading the call as much as she was looking forward to it.

"What are you going to say?" Meia asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Nodoka answered honestly. Truly what does one say to a person one has not seen in ten years.

"Don't worry Aunty," Ukyou said picking up on Nodoka's unease from the look on her face. "I'm sure Ran-chan misses you as much as you miss him. When he finds out you're calling him he'll be real happy."

"Ukyou's right you have nothing to worry about," Meia assured picking up the same thing Ukyou did.

"Th…thank you girls," Nodoka said as she smiled at their support. Taking a deep breath Nodoka stood up, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a very important phone call to make." The girls smiled as they saw Nodoka take the slip of paper that had Ranma's contact information on it and head into the kitchen.

It was early evening and Ranma, Akira and Kyoko were just about to eat dinner when the phone rang. Being the closest Ranma stood up and went to answer the phone. Picking it he said, "Amaki Residence."

"I…is Ranma there?" woman's voice asked hesitantly.

"Speaking," Ranma answered wondering what was going on. The woman sounded uneasy for some reason.

"I…I don't know how to say to begin so I'll just come out and say it," the woman spoke her voice shaky. The woman could be heard taking a deep breath in order to calm down, "Ranma, th…this is Suzuki Nodoka…your Mother."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Suzuki Nodoka was extremely nervous and had been for the past twenty-four hours. The conversation from her formerly missing Son was extremely brief. Neither had any idea what to say to the other and the fifteen minute conversation was about fourteen minutes of dead silence. One thing that was very easy to accomplish was the agreement to meet, an agreement that afterwards both excited and frightened the poor woman more than anything in the world. The reasons for the mixed emotions were very easy to see. She was excited to be in her Son's life again yet frightened that she had no place in it now. Ranma had lived for ten years without her and on top of that another woman was responsible for raising him, the very one that she would most likely be meeting in a short time. If the woman had taken the role of his Mother for Ranma, Nodoka could, if saddened, actually live with that. What she truly frightened Nodoka about the upcoming meeting was Ranma rejecting her outright because he thought she was just like Genma.

Nodoka had come to truly despise Genma over the years, not that anyone could blame her. The man she thought Genma was was nothing more than a façade. At the time Nodoka thought Genma was a caring, strong and honorable man, now she knows that he is selfish, weak, dishonest and dishonorable cretin and a thief. This came abundantly clear when she met up with Ukyou and Meia. Genma stole from both of them, and not just items he stole their future and family heritage from the girls. In Ukyou's case it worked out better in the end as her father proved to be just like Genma. After all what kind of a man sends a child to get revenge for a mistake he made, men like Genma and Ukyou's Father apparently. It was ironic in that their mutual hatred Genma brought the three together into a love as close as any family.

The three were in fact a family, in not by blood then by emotion. They cared for each other, got angry at one another but would also forgive one another, and worried for the others. That worry was prevalent in the girls as they too waited for Ranma's arrival. Meia had never met the boy but from the stories that the three of them had come across she could feel a great deal of sympathy for him. Ukyou had met Ranma and was his first friend, when she thought back on meeting him Ukyou could remember Ranma having sadness in his eyes that only seemed to leave when he was around her. It was now she realized that the sadness was caused by a great loneliness from Ranma missing someone that truly cared about him. Both wanted to see Ranma for two reasons, one to see what kind of person he turned out to be away from Genma and two because they hoped that the regret and sadness that always hung around Nodoka would finally dissipate.

Currently the girls were walking home from school discussing the upcoming family reunion that would happen tonight. "Did you notice how Aunty was this morning?" Meia asked. "I don't think she got any kind of real sleep."

"Yeah," Ukyou agreed. "She looked real tired, didn't even finish her breakfast this morning. Not that I can blame her really, she's got a lot on her mind."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Meia said dryly. "What about you? What will you do when you meet him again?"

"I don't know yet," Ukyou answered. "I doubt he even knows about the former engagement between Kuonji and Saotome." Ukyou refused to call her former father by anything other than his family name just as sign that she does not need it and him anymore. "I some how get the impression that Saotome kept a lot of things from Ranchan."

"Can't argue with that," Meia replied. Wanting to change the subject slightly Meia asked, "Do you think Ranma knows where Saotome might be?"

Ukyou's mood soured at the question. "I couldn't tell you," Ukyou said. "In some ways I hope not, Ranchan shouldn't have anything to do with that fat piece of crap. Yet on the other hand…"

"You want to know where Saotome is for pay back for all he's done," Meia finished. "I feel the same way. But remember when we do finally find him I get first dibs on him. He's the only one that knows where my Family Scrolls are."

"I won't forget," Ukyou responded. "Just don't forget I get my kilogram of flesh as well I don't care who gets to him first."

When the girls finally arrived at their home they found Nodoka asleep on the couch. From the look of her clothes and the cleaning supplies laid about the room it was easy to conclude what happened. Nodoka was trying to clean the house up for the arrival of guests and took a break then fell asleep do to her lack of rest the night before. "We should wake her up," Meia suggested. "They'll be here in a couple of hours."

"You're right," Ukyou agreed and went up to the couch. "Aunty," she said shaking the woman by the shoulder. "You need to get up."

Nodoka blinked awake at Ukyou's shaking and voice. As she sat up she noticed the girls, "Oh no! I must have been asleep for most of the day!" She looked at the time and, "They'll be here in only a couple of hours! There's no way I can finish cleaning!"

"Aunty I don't think Ranma or his company will care if the house is a little messy," Meia said. "All they'll be thinking about is the meeting itself."

"Meia's right Aunty," Ukyou joined in. "You shouldn't worry about that. But you should probably get cleaned up yourself, don't you think."

Nodoka looked at herself and noticed she did look a little worse for ware, "I guess you're right." She stood up from the couch and looked around at the cleaning supplies, "Could you two put these away while I get cleaned up."

"Sure Aunty," both girls said in unison as Nodoka went up stairs to the furo.

In Nerima Ranma and Akira were also walking home. For Ranma the day had been excoriating in duration and annoyances. It was bad enough that he was severely distracted by the upcoming meeting with his long lost Mother but with Kuno bellowing his typical nonsense made it impossible for him to concentrate on school. Because of this Ranma was sent out into the hall multiple times that just added to his stress. Factor in that Ranma got splashed in the head triggering his curse and Kuno coming around at just the wrong time and trying to hug her made Ranma ready to snap at anyone at this point.

Akira noticed this and decided to be the sacrificial lamb. It was better Ranma got it out of his system before tonight then let it continue to build and he blow up at the wrong time. "How are you doing?" Akira asked.

Just as Akira knew it would happen Ranma snapped, "How the hell do you think I'm doing? First I hear from my Mother for the first time in years, then I get to school late, then I have to deal with Kuno trying to fight me or grope me, not too mention all the idiots the other idiots I had to deal with! So what do you think I'm just Peachy?"

After Ranma finished his rant Akira said, "That's good because I would hate for you to meet your Birth Mother in a bad mood."

Ranma glared at his friend for several minutes before sighing and slumping his shoulders. He knew Akira long enough to know what his friend was trying to do and if he was honest with himself Ranma agreed with it. "This day's has just gone from bad to worse. If it keeps going the way it has the meeting between me and Mom will be a complete disaster."

"It will be if you don't calm down first," Akira said. Akira tapped his temple, "I know you've got about million different thoughts going through you're head right now, but if you don't enter this with a clear head it could as bad as you fear it will."

"Easy for you to say," Ranma said. "You're not the one that has anything at risk."

"I know," Akira replied. 'I just hope that he doesn't push Sensei away, unintentional or not if he did she would be devastated.'

At Dr. Tofu's Clinic said person was just about to leave. Kyoko had informed the good Doctor that she would need to leave early today. When she explained why Dr. Tofu understood and gave her the evening off. "Well Dr. Tofu I'll be leaving now," Kyoko said. It did not take a Telepath or Empath to detect her worry.

"Very well Kyoko," Dr. Tofu replied. "I do hope everything goes well."

"So do I Doctor," Kyoko said. "I cannot help but wonder what kind of woman this Suzuki Nodoka is."

"I understand," Dr. Tofu said. "You are worried that she is just like Ranma's Biological Father and that she will only use him for his own ends and treat him poorly."

"Doctor if I did not know better I would say you were a Psionic with Telepathy," Kyoko said with a slight smile.

Dr. Tofu adjusted his glasses and smiled himself. "I have experience with people facing rather stressful and emotional situations."

"Well in any case you're correct," Kyoko asked. "I'm very worried about meeting this woman. I raised Ranma, I cared for him, I fed him and clothed him, I was there when he was sick and had nightmares. He is my Son in all except for Biology."

"You're also worried she'll try and take him away from you," Dr. Tofu stated.

"Yes," Kyoko admitted. "I don't know what I'd do if he just left me."

"I highly doubt that will happen," Dr. Tofu said. "Ranma is a smart boy and loves you very deeply, anyone can see that. And I also know that he will not stop loving you."

Kyoko smiled at the Doctor's reassurance, "Thank you Doctor. I needed that, now if you will excuse me I need get home and help my Son with a very important meeting tonight."

"Of course," Dr. Tofu answered. Kyoko left the office feeling much better than before.

Hours later at Nodoka's house Kyoko, Ranma and Akira approached the door. Akira had to keep his Telepathy closed other wise he would be overwhelmed by the thoughts of his companions. While Ranma and Kyoko were calmer then they were earlier in the day, their thoughts were still a jumble with 'what if' scenarios. When they finally reached the front door Akira saw both his Sensei and his friend hesitate to announce they were there. Taking the inchoative he reached up and rang the bell.

On the other side of the door there was just as much anxiety as outside the house. Nodoka had cleaned up from the previously and was dressed in her finest kimono, one she usually reserved for Tea Ceremonies, in order to look her best at meeting her Son. Still the signs of worry were clear to Ukyou and Meia. Nodoka's would shake every time she would pick up the tea that was meant to calm her down, which was not doing a very good job. Nodoka's stress also added to the girls' stress. Ukyou was anxious to meet Ranma again, though not as much as Nodoka. Her nervous habit was playing with her necklace, the first gift Nodoka had bought her after adopting Ukyou as her child. Meia was feeling the anxiety at the reaction Nodoka and Ukyou would have at meeting Ranma. Her rubbing her hands together over and over again showed nervousness.

When the doorbell rang both Nodoka and Ukyou jumped, Meia just flinched as she was the calmest of the three. "That must be them," Nodoka said, her worry clear in her voice. She stood up with a little unease and made her way to the door with the girls following close behind. When she arrived she took a deep breath and straitened out the none-existent wrinkles in her kimono then opened the door.

When Nodoka opened the door, three individuals were there to greet her. One was a woman around her age, a little taller with long black hair a round face and deep black eyes dressed in a blue woman's business suit. The other two were teenage boys around Ukyou and Meia's age. One boy had short black hair and brown eyes dressed in white button up dress shirt and black dress pants. The other boy had long black hair and was dressed in a long sleeved red Chinese Shirt and long Chinese Pants. What truly drew her attention however were the second boy's blue eyes. Eyes she recognized from ten years ago, "R…Ranma?" she asked hesitantly.

Ranma stared at the elegant woman in front of him and could not help but notice the similarities between her and his Cursed Form. When she addressed him by name he did not respond for a brief moment just to be sure he was not dreaming, "M…Mom?"

Tears started to fall from Nodoka's eyes as she stepped forward and pulled Ranma into a fierce hug. All the guilt that came from letting Genma take Ranma away was released and she started to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Ranma! So, so very sorry! I let that…that horrible thing take you away! I'm sorry I wasn't there! I'm just so sorry!" Nodoka sobbed over and over again.

Rubbing his Mother's back to try and calm her down, though he had tears in his eyes as well, Ranma said nothing and just let her cry her eyes out. From different sides of the Mother and Son four people watched the display with joy. All happy that for at least the moment the reunion was going the right way.

Fifteen minutes later after Nodoka and Ranma had calmed down the six people were sitting in the dinning room about to make introductions. Nodoka sat next to Ranma near the head of low table not wanting to be away from her son, not that anyone could blame her. To the Mother and Son's right, sat Akira and Kyoko and across from them were Meia and Ukyou. Taking the initiative Nodoka began the introductions, "Ranma, allow me to introduce to you Ikari Meia and reintroduce your childhood friend Suzuki, formerly Kuonji, Ukyou."

"U…Ucchan?" Ranma asked as he looked at the girl now seeing some resemblance with his old playmate. Seeing the girl nod he could only say, "I…I thought you were a boy."

"A boy?" Ukyou asked. "Why would you think I was a boy?"

"Probably something else that can be blamed on Saotome," Meia said.

"We should probably continue this subject at another time," Nodoka suggested. The two girls agreed and let the introduction continue.

Ranma took the queue and gestured to his party. "Mom this is Amaki Kyoko, my Sensei and Adopted Mother and my best friend and training partner Yamato Akira."

Nodoka gazed at the woman that adopted her Son for a moment contemplating what she would do. She wanted to thank Kyoko for taking care of Ranma but any words and actions she came up with seemed so inadequate to her. "I…I don't know how I can ever thank you for raising and saving Ranma from my Ex-Husband, Miss Amaki. Th…there is nothing I could do to ever repay that…"

"You don't have to thank me, Ms. Suzuki," Kyoko replied. "Raising Ranma has been the greatest joy in my life." Kyoko took a brief glance at Ranma and saw the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face she had ever seen. Smiling herself Kyoko brought her attention back to Nodoka, "There is one thing you can do however, please call me Kyoko, I have a feeling we'll be spending a great deal of time with each other in the near future."

"I believe you are right, Miss…I mean Kyoko," Nodoka said. "And please call me Nodoka. I would appreciate…" Nodoka was interrupted by a load growl to her right.

Everyone turned to Ranma who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't eat much today."

"Well at least not everything has changed completely Ranchan," Ukyou said with a giggle. That broke the damn for everyone else and soon all six people were laughing together for a long time.

Once everyone finished laughing Nodoka stood up saying, "Well since you are so hungry why don't I start some dinner for us and we call all get to know each other." After receiving various nods Nodoka headed for the kitchen with a visible spring in her step. For the rest of the night the six people exchanged stories and experiences and truly got to know each other. And for some old demons from their past were finally put behind them. However in another part of the world old and at the same time new troubles were slowly making their way to Japan.

Somewhere in the frozen tundra of the Australian Outback a pair of teenage boys, one Japanese the other Chinese, once again wondering how they got there. Well at least one of them was, for the Japanese boy this was a common occurrence for him. For the Chinese boy he still could not believe what was happening to him. 'How does this guy get so lost?' Mousse thought.

"Come on!" Ryouga yelled over the wind. "Tokyo is this way!" Ryouga just pointed in a random direction grabbed Mousses sleeve and dragged him off in the opposite direction he pointed in. "Once we get out of the Outback we should end up in a Rain Forest. Then it's just a desert and an ice-cream shop away to Tokyo!"

Mousse for his part just let himself be dragged along. Until he could hear the tell tail signs of a city, cars honking, people shouting, that sort of thing, he was at the mercy of Ryouga's bad sense of direction and ability to go from one continent to another by just a few steps. 'Once we hit another city I'm taking over the lead,' Mousse swore. 'I may not see where we're going all that well but at least we won't run into a polar bear.' Mousse felt the freezing wind suddenly stop and felt the blazing heat of the desert, 'How the hell does he do this? Well no matter, eventually we'll catch up to Amaki and when we do he will pay for trying to steal my Xian Pu.'


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Nerima was a buzz with excitement. The cause of the excitement was because a new restaurant would soon be opening. Normally this would only cause the members of Furinkan's Cooking Club any kind of joy. This time however there was a rumor that the restaurant waitresses would be a trio of hot teenage Chinese girls. This had a definite appeal for the boys of the school whom were promising to make the opening day for the new place very busy.

At said restaurant three Chinese teenage girls and one very old Chinese woman were busy making preparations for their stay in Japan. The four females were none other than the Chinese Amazon party that came to Japan because, one reason or another, they were tied to Ranma and Akira. "Great Grandmother," Shampoo called. "Why must Shampoo speak Japanese? Make Shampoo fell too too stupid!"

"Because Granddaughter it is impolite to venture to another country and not speak at least a bit of the language," Cologne answered. "Don't worry, if you work at it you're speech will improve very quickly." The Amazon Elder looked at the supplies they brought with them and notice that a couple of the boxes were still missing, "Is Sushi bringing in the last load."

"Yes Elder I am," said a girl with three boxes in her arms. She was a lovely young girl with long blue hair, green eyes, just a little taller than Shampoo, and a figure that seemed to be standard for the Chinese Amazons, in other words above Supermodel quality. "These are the last of the boxes we brought with us," Sushi answered. She silently thanked her mother for insisting that she learn other languages so she did not sound like Shampoo currently. "Where do you want me to put them?"

"Put them in the secure storage area in the basement," Cologne answered.

"Great Grandmother, why you bring Magic?" Shampoo asked.

"Just in case Granddaughter," Cologne answered. "You never know when you'll run into a situation that calls for means beyond the normal tactics." Cologne, like all the Elders though not on the level of Lotion, had enough understanding in the Mystic Arts to be useful if the need were to ever arise. "Where is Cleanser?"

"She went to make sure the deliveries for the food ingredients will arrive on time," Sushi answered coming back up from the basement. "The boxes are in secure are and the locks are in place Elder."

"Thank you Child," Cologne replied.

"Great Grandmother, when we look for Ranma and Akira?" Shampoo asked. "Shampoo can no wait to see them."

"Not until after we get everything settled I'm afraid," Cologne answered. "So you will just have to be patient."

"Ok Great Grandmother," Shampoo answered with some dejection. Cologne could not help but smirk at her Heir's tone. It was just one more confirmation that Shampoo was rather smitten with Ranma. 'Now if Ranma would only get a clue about girls she might get somewhere with him. Ah young love it can be so entertaining to watch sometimes.'

A pair of unusual travelers made their way down a city street. One was looking around like he had no idea where he was and the other was squinting at anything he though was a sign. The one warring very volumes robes turned to the boy with a large travel backpack, "Hey Ryouga what does this sign say?" Mousse asked.

Ryouga looked to where Mousse was pointing, "It says 'Welcome to Nerima.'" Ryouga looked confused for a moment, 'Where have I heard of 'Nerima' before?' he thought.

"Nerima?" Mousse asked. "That's where the Old Mummy said Amaki was going."

"That means their close by!" Ryouga shouted. "I will make them pay!" Ryouga ran off passed Mousse as fast as he could, "You can't hide from me!"

"Hey you idiot don't runoff!" Mousse yelled after the Lost Boy. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" Mousse gave chase and as soon as Ryouga turned a corner Mousse knew he would never find the Lost Boy. When he came to the intersection he found Ryouga's clothes and huge pack but not his companion in revenge. "Great his Jusenkyo got…quack!" A passing car splashed the myopic boy and turned him into a myopic duck.

This was the boys' second time entering Nerima in the past four days. The first time Ryouga actually saw Ranma and chased after him with Mousse following close behind. When Ranma turned the corner Ryouga lost track of him. And with an occurrence that could only happen with the Hibiki family and those following them, Mousse and Ryouga some how found themselves in the wilderness. The wilderness around Jusenkyo to be exact. Do to their individual handicap, both boys ended up taking a dip in one of the pools. Mousse in the Spring of the Drowned Duck and Ryouga in the Spring of the Drowned Piglet.

For the past four days they had to avoid cold water as best they could other wise they would end up helpless. Just yesterday in fact they both found themselves about to be cooked restaurant in downtown Tokyo, not a pleasant event for either boy. 'Maybe I should just ditch the Lost Boy,' Mousse thought. 'I would have a better chance of finding Amaki on my own!'

At that moment Ranma was sitting on the roof of his Mother's House trying to figure out what he would do now. On one hand he wanted to stay with his Mom as much as he could, on the other hand he did not want to alienate the woman that had raised him like a Mother for the past seven years. After the first meeting several issues came up, if only in Ranma's own mind. One such issue was does he keep Kyoko's last name or his Mom's. Then there was which person does he stay with, Ranma could tell both wanted to him to stay with them but would not voice a request. After all how does one ask a boy to give up their Mother, Surrogate or Biologic?

For last two nights, after meeting her again, Ranma had been staying at his Mother's House, in the attic that was converted to a spare bedroom and commuting to School. This would quickly become impractical, the distance needed for travel was just too great. For now, though the concern was not Ranma's schedule, for now it was getting to know his Mom and new Sisters.

"Ranma," Nodoka called. "You should come inside and get cleaned up."

"Alright Mom," Ranma replied. "I'll be right down."

A few minutes later Ranma had just climbed into the furo, and go wet enough to change from a girl to a boy, to soak and relax for a bit, when the inner door slid open and to reveal a stunned and naked Ukyou. After about three seconds of stunned silence, and more than a little bit of visual inspection, Ukyou slammed the door shut and at the same time Ranma reached for a towel to cover himself up. From the other side of the door to Ranma, Ukyou's voice came, "I…I'm s…sorry Ranchan. With j…just us girls for s…so long," Ukyou became very red at that part, "I…I didn't t…think…"

"I…It's al…alright U…Ucchan," Ranma said. "I…It'd be breast…I mean best, i…if I get out n…now anyway."

"Y…yeah ok," Ukyou said.

After a few moments of silence Ranma said, "I can't get you with you there."

"Oh right!" Ukyou said. She quickly dressed and made her way to the outer door, "Just…um…just knock on my door when you're done, Ranchan."

Ranma heard the outer door close and after waiting a few moments slid open the inner door just a crack and peeked out. When he saw the coast was clear he let out a breath, 'Maybe staying here isn't such a good idea after all,' Ranma thought. 'At least not until later.'

The next morning neither Ranma nor Ukyou could look at each other for more than a few seconds before blushing and turning away. Meia and Nodoka took note of this, but said nothing figuring it something to do with their 'engagement.' Fortunately the uneasy breakfast did not last very long as Ranma had to get going otherwise he would be late for School.

At the door Ranma said, "Um Mom I'm going to stay with Sensei tonight and probably for the rest of the week."

"A…are you sure?" Nodoka asked worried she had done something wrong. "If there's not enough room for you to sleep, I'm sure we can work something out.

"No, no it's not that!" Ranma said quickly. 'I just want to run the risk of seeing any of you like 'that' again.' "I...it's j…just e…easier to get to school that way. That's all."

"I see your point," Nodoka conceded. "But you will come visit on the weekend, right?"

"Yeah sure Mom," Ranma relied. "I need to get going," he started to walk away from the house waving, "I'll give you a call after school!"

"I'll talk to you then," Nodoka replied.

At Furinkan High Ranma-chan arrived with just enough time to knock Kuno out after he tried to hug her and make it to class. Ranma-chan had no time to find some hot water and the teacher would not let Ranma-chan head for the bathroom during class. So she would have to wait until lunchtime to change back into a guy. What was odd about today was that most of the guys seemed to be drooling a lot for some reason. Ranma-chan thought that it was because of she was a girl currently as it had happened before. This theory was proved wrong however after closer observation of the boys in class. They did not seem to all that interested in her today and Ranma-chan had to wonder why.

At lunch and finally a guy again, when Ranma met up with Akira, he found out the answer. "On the way to school this morning I saw Cleanser setting up a restaurant," Akira said. "We talked for a few minutes and she told me, Shampoo, Sushi, and Cologne are here too."

'Well that explains why the boys in class weren't looking at me all that much,' Ranma knew the Amazons were considered beautiful and while he was generally clueless about a girl liking him, he was away that the Amazons would draw a guy's attention. "Did she say why," Ranma asked.

Akira laughed a little at that, "According to Cleanser, Cologne is here to further our training, get more experience in dealing with people that have Psionics and to help the others get experiences outside the Village."

"Well it'll be fun to have them around," Ranma said.

'You bet it will,' Akira thought, 'Especially when Shampoo tries to hit on you again and come up with the same results as she did in China.'

Outside the School Grounds a certain Lost Boy stumbled out of an alley and looked around and scratched his head. "Am I still in Japan?" he asked himself. When he saw several people on the opposite side of the street he decided to ask directions from one of them. Keeping his sight firmly on one student, a girl with long dark blue hair, he quickly made his way across the street. "Excuse me Miss do you know where a couple of guys named Amaki Ranma and Yamato Akira are?" Ryouga asked.

Akane turned to the stranger who asked her the question thinking, 'Haven't I seen this guy before?' With a mental shrug she guessed that there could be no harm in telling him, "Their over by the tree by the East wall."

"Um and where is that exactly?" Ryouga asked. Akane looked at his like he was crazy for a moment then pointed to the wall. Ryouga for once actually looked in the right direction and caught a glimpse of Akira throwing some trash away. Seeing one of the two boys be blamed for his poor lot in life Ryouga's rage boiled up. He took his umbrella off his backpack and charged Akira shouting, "PREPARE TO DIE AKIRA!"

Akira heard the bellow and saw Ryouga charging him at full speed. With a quick application of Chi and Telekinesis Akira threw up his shield just before Ryouga's heavy umbrella would have hit his head. With a grunt from the impact Akira remarked, "You've gotten stronger Ryouga."

"Shut up and die!" Ryouga yelled as he pressed against the barrier. "Because of you and Ranma, I'VE SEEN HELL!" When Ryouga pulled back on the umbrella he started to glow a sickly purple from a mix of depression and rage and channeled it into his umbrella. With a mighty swing he produced enough force to actually cause Akira to lose focus and drop the his shield.

'He's improved more than I thought,' Akira concluded as he jumped away from another umbrella swing. Challenging Chi into his finger Akira jammed it into the ground, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" causing a small explosion of concrete and dirt to fly up. Akira did not stop there he quickly followed up by using his Telekinesis to throw several bits of rock at Ryouga.

Ryouga seeing the bits of concrete flying at him with incredible speed opened his umbrella, which was still charged with Chi, and began to spin it. The concrete bits were mostly deflected off the Chi charged umbrella. Some however here able to penetrated Ryouga's defense and hit him on his upper body. When the small pieces of concrete stopped flying Ryouga stopped spinning his umbrella and noticed there were several holes no in it. "Ggggrrrr!" Ryouga growled. "You'll pay for that!" He threw his umbrella at Akira who, using his Telepathy and Clairvoyance, was easily able to dodge the throw. Ryouga started to channel all his depression into his Chi as he cupped his hands at waist level, "Now you'll see the technique you would have if you and Amaki weren't such cowards!" He then thrust his hands shouting "SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" A sickly glowing ball of Chi rocketed away from Ryouga's hands right at Akira.

Akira had already anticipated the technique like he did with the umbrella throw and dodged out of the way by jumping up and over the Chi blast. In mid leap he pushed out with his Telekinesis towards Ryouga aiming for his stomach. The Lost Boy double over in pain as the invisible fist slammed into his gut. When Akira landed he was with in striking distance of he kicked Ryouga in the face causing him to fly up and back about a meter. Ryouga showed his ability to take a hit by quickly standing back up and charged Akira once more. When Ryouga tried to punch him, Akira once more anticipated the punch, this time Akira did not dodge the blow but instead grabbed Ryouga arm and threw him over his shoulder. After throwing Ryouga into and through the East wall Akira waited for Ryouga appear again.

With his Telepathy actively searching for Ryouga's thoughts Akira was able to hear, 'Not again! AKIRA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' At the same time some of the students who were watching the fight thought they heard a pig squealing at the same time Akira heard Ryouga's thoughts.

"What's all my fault?" Akira whispered. Not sensing Ryouga's thoughts anymore he approached the hole in the wall and discovered Ryouga's clothes. "Ok what just happened?"

"He probably got lost again," Ranma said coming up to Akira. "You remember how he was. I just wonder why he took off his clothes."

"That's what I meant," Akira said. "I mean the last thing anyone needs is a naked Lost Boy running around."

"You'll get no argument from me," Ranma agreed. "But there's nothing we can really do about it at the moment. When Ryouga gets lost I can't even find him with my Remote Viewing."

"I know, I know," Akira said as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, "Come on we need to get back to class." With once last glance back to the hole Akira thought, 'Great just what we need the deranged Lost Boy showing up and causing trouble.'

Unknown to Akira and Ranma another enemy watched the fight, as best he could anyway, from above them in the sky. 'So this is where they are!' Mousse thought. 'I shall not let Amaki have my Shampoo!' The duck wearing glasses flapped his wings as fast as he could back to where his clothes were stashed.

At the Tendo Dojo Genma was going through the girls' rooms looking for some petty cash so he could by some fresh sake. The current stock was out and Kasumi said she would not pick any up until tomorrow. That would not do in Genma's mind, he needed to relax at that moment because he had a strenuous day of shogi and go against Soun that day and needed to relax. Knowing the Nabiki ran the household expenses he decided to look there first.

After searching her dresser and night stand first Genma moved on to Nabiki's desk. He was not able to find any money because Nabiki always put any money she had into the Tendo Bank Account. What he did find however was just as valuable, if not more so, a resent picture of Ranma. 'How did Nabiki get a picture of Ranma?' Genma wondered. 'Bah no matter all I have to do is show this to Tendo and we'll pressure Nabiki into telling us where she got! Then we'll find the Worthless Boy and make him marry one of the girls and I can finally retire!' "Tendo! I have something to show you!"


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

After Genma should his friend the picture, Soun started in with the tears. They were a mix of 'My daughter is keeping her fiancé from me,' 'The Schools will finally be joined,' and 'My Son in Law is gallivanting as model.' It was hard think of the origin of the last wail, the picture while good for an amateur was nowhere near professional quality. After the fifteen minutes of crying Soun and Genma decided to spend the rest of the day planning on how to get Ranma's location out of Nabiki.

After hours of intense thinking that could only be done by Masters of Anything Goes the two came up with a foolproof plan. They would wait until Nabiki got home from school and then they would demand (yell on Genma's part and crying and begging on Soun's part) she tell them where Ranma was. Once Nabiki told them Ranma's location, totally forgetting that Nabiki had not once given into their demands yet, they would head there and force him to fulfill his 'honorable duty' by marrying one of the Tendo Daughters.

When the time for Nabiki and Akane to return home finally arrived the two old friends stood by the entrance just waiting for Nabiki to enter the house. After five minutes of waiting the front door started to open and the two acted just like any good practitioner of Anything Goes would, without thought.

"Girl I demand to know where the Ungrateful Boy is!" Genma commanded.

"Wah! Please Daughter; tell us where Saotome's Boy is. Wah!" Soun begged/cried.

"What are you two talking about?" Akane demanded. She came home alone because Nabiki had a couple of deals she had to take care of. She was rather irritated because Kuno intercepted her on the walk home spouting how that no matter how much he loved his 'Pony Tailed Girl' that she his 'Fierce Tigress' would be first in his hear. Even the custom flatting of Kuno that followed did little to alleviate the irritation from the incident. The last thing Akane wanted was her Father and his fat friend yelling some nonsense at her the moment she entered the door.

"Akane?" Soun asked bewildered at his youngest daughter's appearance. It never occurred to him that she could be the first one in the door. "Where is Nabiki?"

"She had some business to take care of," Akane answered. "Why do you want to know where Nabiki is, anyway?"

"Because she knows where my Worthless Boy is!" Genma answered. "We must find him in order for the Schools to be joined."

"He's right Akane," Soun nodded. "Once we find Ranma, he can pick one of you to be his bride and the future of the schools will be assured! Wah! I'm so happy! Wah!"

Deciding to change the subject to more important matters, to her anyway, Akane asked, "Dad do you think you can show me some Chi techniques?" Her father had not shown her anything in several years but Akane was always loyal to her father first when she sought out training. So she asked him hoping Soun would, if not she could always look for another Chi Master. After all Anything Goes did take teachings from other schools and mixed them together.

"Not now Girl," Genma replied. "We have more important things to do."

"Saotome is right Akane," Soun said solemnly. "We'll see about continuing your training after the Schools are united." Akane huffed at being brushed aside but accepted it anyway and walked off to her room.

"Tendo are you really going to continue her training?" Genma asked. 'Don't know why he trained her to begin with, she just a girl after all.'

"Of course not Saotome," Soun answered. "Only a Man can truly use the Art. I just taught Akane the basics so she would have something in common with you're boy. You know shared interests and all."

"Brilliant idea Tendo," Genma said. "So you're planning on Akane marrying my Ungrateful Son?"

"I think it would be for the best," Soun replied. "Now what do we do until Nabiki gets home?"

"Well you are still down by three games," Genma said.

"Then I shall have to rectify that," Soun said walking over to the shogi board as Genma followed.

A half an hour later the pair of shogi players heard the front door open once again. Genma-Panda held up a sign saying, "I think your second daughter is back." He had been transformed in to his cursed state with one of the koi as it jumped up out of the pond, the resulting splash was only able to make the distance necessary to him because of the nature of the Jusenkyo Curse.

Soun looked towards the door asking, "You think so?" When he turned back to read Genma-Panda's sign he found four of his pieces missing. "Hey what happened?"

Genma-Panda had on his best innocent looking face, one that only Soun would believe, trying not to give away the fact that he was the one that removed the pieces. "Come Tendo," Genma-Panda wrote on the sign, "Let's go talk to your daughter."

Nabiki was about to head up stairs to her room when Soun and Genma-Panda stepped in front of her. They repeated what they did with Akane earlier, only with signs on Genma's part. When Soun stopped crying long enough Nabiki asked, "What are you talking about?"

"We are talking about this?" Genma-Panda held a sign in one paw and Ranma's picture in the other.

When Nabiki looked at the picture she narrowed her eyes. 'The only way they would have that picture would be if one of them went through my room. Daddy wouldn't do that because he actually respects the privacy of our rooms. That only leaves Saotome. Still he's claiming Ranma is his Son, I always thought them both being named Ranma was a coincidence.' Nabiki looked at Genma-Panda to see if he was lying. The usual signs of lying; nervous twitching and his eyes frantically looking from sided, where not present this time. 'He's telling the truth. Or at least what he thinks is the truth.' The revelation made Nabiki pause for a moment. Genma had only told the truth once since he got here and that was when Kasumi asked if he was hungry. 'Even if it gets Saotome out of the house I don't think Amaki would appreciate having him back in his life. I don't want to spend the rest of my life thinking I'm a toad or something because Yamato read their minds and found out I'm the one that gave away Amaki's location.'

"Sorry can't help you Daddy," Nabiki said. She walked away with no other word or a glance back at the stunned pair.

"Wah! How could my Daughter do this to me? Wah!" Soun wailed. "Now the Schools will never be joined!"

"Oh why did the Kami curse us with such Disrespectful Children?" Genma-Panda held up a sign. He flipped the sign around, "Come Tendo we'll search for him ourselves. He must be around here somewhere."

"Right you are Saotome," Soun instantly stopped crying. "Let us be off!" The two charged out of the house in order to try and find Ranma once again.

Ranma himself was out taking a walk still trying to decide what to do about his parenting situation. He had been rather closed off from almost everyone today because his mind was occupied on what to do about his two families. Ranma did not mince words, they were both his family, Kyoko loved him like her own and Nodoka loved him because he was her own. Even know he was very deep in thought.

Ranma was so deep in thought, in fact, that he did not notice he was about to walk into someone until he hit the poor person knocking them to the ground. "Oh Kami I'm so sorry," Ranma said looking down at the person he knocked over. "Kasumi?" Ranma felt very guilty knocking over the eldest Tendo because of his inattention. "I'm so sorry I was thinking so hard that I did not see you there." Ranma bent down and offered his hand to the fallen girl.

"Oh Ranma," Kasumi replied taking the offered hand. "Its all right, accidents happen." When she was up on her feet Kasumi looked at Ranma's eyes for a moment feeling his distress. "Is there something bothering you Ranma?"

"Yeah actually," Ranma admitted. Ranma felt the need to talk to someone, not involved like Akira, about his problem and Kasumi appeared to want to lend an ear. "Remember when we first met and I told you I was adopted," Kasumi nodded, "Well a couple of days ago my birth Mother called me…" Ranma spent the next fifteen minutes summarizing the events since Nodoka called him and his feelings on the matter at hand.

When he finally finished Kasumi had a look of empathy on her face at Ranma's plight. "This is truly a difficult choice you have to make Ranma," Kasumi said. "All I can really tell you is this, just because you let your birth Mother into your heart doesn't mean you have to push away your adopted Mother. From what you've told me both seem to love you very much and do not want to force you to make a choice. They just want you to be happy."

'She's right, Even thought they both want me around, neither has made any indication on hating the other. In fact when they talked they seemed to at least try to be friends with one another.' Ranma gave Kasumi a soft smile, "Thanks Kasumi."

"It is no trouble Ranma," Kasumi returned the smile. "Well I must be going now. I have to start dinner soon."

"Yeah Sensei will probably be starting dinner as well," Ranma said. "I'll see you later, Kasumi."

"Good bye Ranma," Kasumi returned waving as Ranma walked off back towards his apartment.

Not long later Ranma was quickly approaching his apartment complex when he felt someone or something was trailing him. It was actually two some things and they started following Ranma only a few seconds ago. 'I wonder what is following me?' Ranma thought. 'They are to far away to see with Omni Sight and if their dangerous using Remote Viewing could leave me too open to defend myself. Also if their hostile the last thing I want is to lead them to where I live. I need to get someplace secure and away from my apartment so I can face whatever or whoever they are.'

Without even a pause in his step Ranma walked passed his apartment building and down the street. The two people following him from the rooftops soon followed. Soon Ranma had led the his two pursuers a good two blocks away from his home and he decided it was time to find out who these two were. When Ranma came to an intersection he used a quick burst of speed and Chi to create two after images of himself via the Splitting Cat Hairs Technique. The two images and himself each went their own separate way confusing Ranma's followers. Ranma no longer felt he was being followed, he ducked into an ally and activated his Remote Viewing. With his consciousness outside his body Ranma focused on the intersection where he previously was. What he saw there made him angry. There, just a couple of meters away, was a giant panda waving around signs to another man Ranma did not recognize. Ranma knew of only one Panda that could be in Japan, loose on the streets, and following him, 'Saotome!' Ranma thought. 'I am so tempted to just get back to my body and kick you're ass! But I promised a few people they would be around to watch it happen. So for now you get off easy.' Ranma returned to his body and leapt up to the room of a building and sprinted back towards his home.

Back at the intersection Genma-Panda and his partner Soun were wondering how Ranma eluded him. "How did you're Son split off into three body's Saotome?" Soun asked. "Is this some kind of socerery?"

"I'm not sure Tendo," Genma-Panda answered. "The Boy did spend time with those wicked Amazons. Maybe they did not just brain wash him but made him weak by teaching him Magic!"

"That must be it Saotome," Soun said. "It is the only logical explanation!" Not surprisingly Soun started to wail once again, "Wah! My future Son-in-Law has been force to give up the Martial Arts! Wah!"

"Tendo!" Ranma waved his newest sign around frantically. "We must hurry and go after the Boy! Other wise we may lose track of him completely."

"Right you are Saotome!" Soun said. "We'll split up! You go to the left and I'll go right!" Genma-Panda nodded and ran off to the right and Soun to the left and subsequently both neither traveled in the direction Ranma took, straight ahead. As Genma-Panda left the intersection he could not help but shiver a little and get the feeling that he would be in a world of pain in the near future.

Back at Ranma, Kyoko and Akira's apartment, the two of the later were getting concerned about the former. The both knew Ranma could take care of himself, but that did not stop them from feeling worry, especially Kyoko. "I wonder why Ranma is so late?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing Sensei," Akira replied. "He's just got a lot on his mind and probably lost track of time. I'm sure he'll come through the door any second now and smile once he sees all this food."

Akira was only half right in his prediction. Ranma came inside within the next couple of seconds but the look on his face was anything but happy. Ranma had a scowl on his face, his eyebrows were scrunched together and sparks of static electricity arching off his body all sighs of extreme anger. Without so much of a word hello to Kyoko and Akira Ranma marched right up to the phone. Just before he reached up for it he took a calming breath so his Electrokinesis would not fry the phone. When he picked it up he quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello this is the Suzuki Residence, Suzuki Ukyou speaking."

"Ucchan, its Ranma," Ranma replied. "Could you put Mom on I need to talk to her about someone I ran into this evening."


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma use it merely for entertainment purposes.

After the phone call to last night to his Mother's house informing them that he spotted Genma a meeting was called. Because of the late our last night it was decided everyone would meet at Kyoko and the Boy's apartment after school the next day. This was agreed upon because after a plan was formed to catch Genma they would use the apartment as a staging area as it was in Nerima where Genma had apparently taken up residence.

The next afternoon the six people met at the apartment to discuss their plan of action. "Think the best thing we can do is split up and search," Ukyou suggested. "We can cover a lot more ground that way."

"I think we should use Ranma's Remote Viewing personally," Akira countered. "He can cover a lot more ground a lot quicker then the rest of us on foot."

"But by the time he finds Saotome and we head to the location Saotome could have left the area," Meia argued.

"We'll do both," Kyoko said. "Both ideas have their merit and weaknesses alone. However if we combine the ideas, they will have less flaws and a greater chance of success."

"But how will we combine them?" Nodoka asked.

"Ranma will stay here and search with his Remote Viewing, while the rest of us head out to two groups on foot," Kyoko instructed. "The chances are Ranma will find Saotome the quickest and he can relate his location to the group closest to him."

"But how will Ranchan contact us?" Ukyou asked.

"Through me," Akira answered seeing where Kyoko was going. "I can stay in contact with Ranma through my Telepathy and I can relate information he finds to Sensei. Psionics are more sensitive to Telepathy so we can keep in contact through me."

"Why not just use cell phones?" Meia asked.

"To use a phone I would have to turn off my Remote Viewing," Ranma answered. "And it's best if I constantly watch Saotome. You take you're eyes off him for a second and he gets away."

"Then it is decided," Nodoka said. "Kyoko, Ukyou and I will search north of the apartment and Meia and Akira will search the south."

"What do we do when he catch him?" Meia asked.

"Knock him out," Kyoko answered. "And then bring him to a secure location so we can find out where your Scrolls are."

"And where should we take him?" Ranma asked. "He did have that friend with him last night. If Saotome disappears he could go looking for him."

"Take him to our place," Nodoka answered. "The only ones who know where we live are right here." The others nodded seeing the logic behind Nodoka's suggestion. "Now then shall we go?"

With no other prompting needed the group split up. Once everyone was out of the apartment Ranma activated his Remote Viewing and started to search the area. Knowing how his former Father is Ranma started off in the section of the District with the highest concentration of bars on the south side of the town.

After a half an hour of searching one bar after another Ranma saw a Panda and a couple of men stumbling out of a bar. One of the men put the other into a cab and then shoves the Panda away from him. 'That's him!' Ranma thought. 'Akira!'

'Yeah?' Ranma's best friend asked.

'I found him,' Ranma answered. 'He's in your section of the District in the bar section. He won't be hard to spot as his Jusenkyo Curse has been activated.'

'Alright we'll head there,' Akira thought. 'We're only a couple of kilometers from that area so we'll be there in a few minutes. Let us know he moves away.'

'Don't worry I will,' Ranma thought.

For the next five minutes Ranma observed Genma-Panda walking up and down the street, apparently still sober, waving his sign around asking a couple of pedestrians to donate to the save the Panda Foundation in an attempt to get more Sake money. When saw Akira and Meia entered the area, Ranma witness the quick and brutal apprehension of Genma-Panda. He observed as Meia proved to her Ninja Heritage by sneaking up on Genma-Panda by sticking to the shadows and get within just a couple of meters as Akira moved close enough to capture Genma-Panda with his Telekinesis. After both got into position Akira grabbed Genma-Panda making him an easy target from Meia who came up behind the frozen cursed man and started striking all his vital areas until it was clear the Panda was out cold.

'We got him,' Akira contacted Ranma.

'I saw,' Ranma returned. 'Tell Mom and the others we got him and then head to Mom's House. We'll meet you there.'

'Already done,' Akira replied. 'We'll see you there.'

Genma felt a familiar sensation as he woke up. The sensation was pain, it was familiar because pain was often felt when he was training under his dreaded Master. He had not felt such pain in a long time, nearly ten years in fact. So feeling the pain right now only led Genma to one conclusion, the Master had returned for revenge. Upon realization Genma jumped into his most dreaded and successful stance, one the got him out of a many tight spot in the past, the Crouch of the White Tiger. "I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry Master!" Genma repeated over and over again as he prostrated himself in front of all to see.

"I can't believe this is the guy that stole my family's technique scrolls," a young girl's voice said stopping Genma mid apology.

'A young girl?' Genma thought. 'There would never be a young girl near the Master! That means that I'm still safe!' With this joyous though in mind Genma opened his eyes, he had kept them closed so as not to see the anger on his Master's face, and saw a sight that was confusing to his simple mind. There were two teenage girls, two teenage boys, and two women all looking at him with looks of disgust and hatred on their faces. The truly odd thing about this group was that Genma actually recognized everyone in the room except for the two teenage girls. They were his Wife, his 'Ungrateful Son,' and said Son's friends. Wanting to get answers Genma decided to speak up, "Worthless Boy! What is going on here?" Genma then went into his fake crying routine, "Oh what have I done to…ACK!" and was quickly cut off as too invisible forced lifted him off the ground him his throat.

"The only person that is 'worthless' in this room is you, Saotome!" Ranma declared. He and Akira had shut his wayward father up by applying their Telekinesis to choke and suspend his in midair. "Now you will stay quiet unless we ask you a question." He held up his right hand and electricity started to crackle on his fingertips. "If you talk without us asking you a question first you will get a rather nasty shock." Ranma dropped his hand and released his Telekinetic hold on Genma. Akira held him for a moment longer and gave one final squeeze before letting go.

"The only reason you're not in jail right now is because there is a private matter that we don't want the public to know about," Nodoka said standing up.

"Wife! How could you…ACK!" Genma tried to talk but a zap from Ranma shut him up.

"You were not asked a question Saotome," Ranma simply said. "If you speak out of turn the next time the voltage will be higher."

"Thank you Ranma," Nodoka said. "I do not wished to be interrupted again, Saotome." Genma's mouth dropped at Nodoka's use of his last name. Normally he would have spoke, demanding answers but the pain from the shock stopped him from speaking. "Now where was I?" Nodoka asked herself. "Oh yes, the private matter I mentioned earlier has to do with Meia here. She is the last member of the Ikari Ninja Clan. You do remember them don't you, Saotome?"

"No," Genma lied. He would never admit to wrongdoing, unless he had no other choice but to save his skin. At this point Genma felt he could lye his way out of this situation. 'Once I get out of this I'll get Tendo and we'll make sure the Worthless Boy marries one of his daughters and I can live out my days in luxury.'

"You're lying," Akira casually. "And I can't believe you're still trying to marry Ranma off." Genma turned white at the news that Akira knew what he was planning. Akira smirked at the obvious fright from the foolish man. "Oh and to give you fair warning you are about to get a really bad headache. You had you're chance to avoid this by confessing but since you obviously won't tell the truth we have to do this the painful way." Akira focused his Telepathy and started to search Genma's mind for the information about where Meia's family scrolls were. As Akira searched Genma's mind he became even more disgusted by what he saw, even after he lost Ranma Genma had sold his Son and stole everything he could get his hands on all the while honestly blaming Ranma for his problems. 'He actually believes that because Ranma was not there to take the blame it was his fault? This guy is as bad as Ryouga! Better find the information fast I don't want to be in here more than I have to.' Doubling his efforts Akira searched at a higher pace, and subsequently causing Genma more pain, until he finally found what he was looking for.

Seeing Akira refocus on the world around Meia asked, "Did you find out where the scrolls are?"

Before he answered Meia's question Akira said. "I'm going to need a really long bath after this and spend a lot of time purifying my thoughts after being inside his head." With a deep breath to calm his disgusted mind Akira answered Meia's question, "Yeah I found them. Your Family Scroll detailing the stealth and infiltration techniques he kept with him. He has it in his pack at the Tendo Dojo. The other Scroll the one dealing with you're assassin techniques are a place called the Kumon Dojo. He separated them because it would cut his chances of getting caught using the scrolls by half. Saotome even lied to the owner of the Dojo saying the Scroll that he called Yama-sen-ken was a gift of friend ship."

"You gave away my family's techniques of assassination to a stranger!" Meia yelled. "Don't you know what will happen if their misused?"

"Well…um I…that is…I," Genma knew he could not come up with a plausible reason because Akira would just say he was lying again. Still that did not stop him from trying, humans are creatures of habit after all and one of Genma's habits was trying to shift the blame to Ranma. "If I didn't have such a weak Son I…" This time Genma was cut off when a Telekinetic blow and a sheathed katana impacted his head.

"Don't you ever speak about my Son like that!" Nodoka and Kyoko yelled in unison. The two women looked at one another and smiled thinking, 'Great minds think a like.'

"Well since everyone else is getting their licks in I may as well join the party," Ukyou said. She took her extend-o-staff from her back, pressed the extension button allowing it to reach its full two-meter length, and bashed Genma's head with it. Her choice of weapon came from a result of her abandoning the Kuonji name. When she did she abandoned the Okonomiyaki School of Martial Arts as well. She still remembered the techniques however but instead of using a giant spatula Ukyou now used a staff and modified maneuvers from techniques what she remembered as well as her own techniques.

The impact of the extend-o-staff so soon after the blows from Nodoka and Kyoko caused Genma to fall unconscious. "Now that we've gotten all we wanted out of this piece of crap we should call the police and have him picked up," Ranma said.

"And after that we'll head to the Tendo Dojo and retrieve my Scroll," Meia added. "Akira do you know where the Kumon Dojo is?"

"Yeah," Akira answered. "He remembered the location of he Dojo just in case he was ever caught by you Clan. He planned on shifting the blame to them if he was ever found. He never anticipated a Telepath would be the one to find him, not that he could ever do anything about it. His mental defenses were non existent."

Meia smiled, "Finally, my father's soul will finally be put to rest, now that our Family Scrolls will be back."

"I'll make a call to Yamada and have him pick Saotome up," Kyoko said walking out of the room. But before she left she called back, "Be sure to tie him up just incase he wakes up before Yamada gets here."

The five other people nodded and preceded to tie Genma up in ropes, chains and gagged him so they would not have to listen to him talk. Half an hour latter Genma woke up again, when did he tried to wiggle free from his bindings but having nearly one hundred Kilograms of restraints on a person makes it very difficult to move. Another half an hour later Officer Yamada arrived and took the struggling Genma away. With a promise to come by on an unofficial basis later literally Yamada dragged Genma out of Nodoka's House.

After Yamada left the group noticed it was late and that it would not be prudent to head for the Tendo Dojo right now. With the invitation from Nodoka to stay the night Akira, Ranma and Kyoko agreed, they were in all honesty too tired from the day and questioning to leave. After sleeping arrangements were made, the boys would sleep in the living room, the girls would share Meia's room, and Kyoko would take Ukyou's room, everyone turned in for the night.

Tendo Soun woke up this morning confused on how he got home from yet another drinking binge with his friend the previous night. All he remembered was going out to try and find Ranma once again after Nabiki refused to help them. After an intensive search, which to everyone else would be fifteen minutes, they decided to take a well-deserved break at local bar. After that Soun's memories become increasingly blurry, all he could recall for sure was that Genma had turned into a Panda and there was a cab ride afterwards. 'The cab must have brought me home," Soun concluded accurately. What he did no remember was why he called the cab in the first place. What Soun was not aware of was that Kasumi had made an arrangement with all the local bar owners so that if Soun were to ever pass out in their bar they would call a cab to bring him home. No such deal was made for Genma and thus his run in with Akira and Meia last night. 'I wonder what happened to Saotome?' Soun thought. 'Knowing him he'll come back around once he's hungry.'

An hour later after Akane and Nabiki left for School Soun was relaxing in the tea room finishing his morning paper when a knock on the front door disturbed the quiet of the house. Knowing that Kasumi would get the door he did not even bother to look up from his paper. When he heard Kasumi call, "Father there are some people here to see you," Soun did put the newspaper down.

When the Tendo Patriarch arrived at the door he saw a group of six people waiting for him. When Soun surveyed the faces of the people waiting for him he only recognized two of them. His best friend's wife and son, "At last you've come!" Soun started his waterworks and lunged for Ranma and missed hitting Akira. "Wah! I'm so happy you're here! Wah!" Not noticing or caring that he actually hit the wrong boy, Soun continued on, "Now the Schools will finally be joined! Wah!" Through his tears Soun managed to remember that Nodoka had come by as well and switched from crying about Ranma arriving to crying about seeing her again. "Wah! Friend's Wife has come to see me after so many years! Wah! And she's brought Ranma to fulfill the pledge! Wah! Saotome will be so happy to see you! Wah!"

Finally having enough of a guy hugging him Akira used his Telekinesis to push Soun away while shouting, "Get off of me!" Akira took a moment to straighten his close before glaring at the bewildered Tendo Father.

Taking charge of the situation Nodoka spoke up. "Mr. Tendo I am not here for any kind of marriage proposition Saotome may have made. I am here to retrieve some personal property he has stolen and returning it to its proper owner."

Soun caught the use of Genma's last name by his wife. "Why did you call you're husband by his last name?"

"Because he has not been my husband for years," Nodoka answered. "I took my Family name back after I divorced him."

"What do you mean divorced him?" Soun asked. "And what do you mean by marriage proposal? Ranma must marry Akane and take over the Dojo to unite Anything Goes!"

"That is not happening, Mr. Tendo!" Ranma answered. "I haven't used Anything Goes since I was nine when Saotome lost all legal claims as my Father do to the Endangerment of a Juvenile. That also means that what ever deals he made on my behalf past, present and future no longer apply to me."

"But honor demands that you marry Akane!" Soun stated. "And you will honor the pledge to unite the Schools!"

Ranma was one step away from frying Soun with his Electrokinesis for trying to order him around when Kyoko placed a hand on his shoulder to calm it down. "This is getting us nowhere," Kyoko stated. "Mr. Tendo, your friend has been arrested for several crimes and is currently in Police Custody. We called the police of him after we discovered the location of some stolen items he had in his possession."

"What?" Soun shouted. "H…how could you do this to him?"

"After everything he's done to us that was the least we could do!" Meia said.

"Kasumi," Ranma turned to the stunned Eldest Tendo Daughter, "Could you tell us where Saotome's pack is. In its contents is what we are here for."

"Of course Ranma," Kasumi answered.

Soun hearing his daughter comply with Ranma's request caused his mouth to drop. No one said anything for the few seconds that Kasumi was gone. When she returned with the pack Soun asked, "Kasumi what are you doing?"

"Something that Mother would have done," Kasumi replied causing Soun to freeze up. If there was anything that could break Soun of his dilutions it was a reminder of his wife. Unfortunately for all those present the uniting of Anything Goes was Soun's greatest obsession not just his delusion. This meant that it would only put off Soun's demands for Ranma to unite Anything Goes until later.

After Ranma retrieved the pack he handed it to Meia. She immediately started searching through the contents. In it she found three faded Gis, some bottles of sake, a couple of marriage contracts regarding Ranma and several Martial Arts Technique Scrolls. "Looks like my family was not the only one Saotome techniques from," Meia said holding up on of the other Scrolls.

"Hey I recognize that hand writing," Akira said. "That's Chi Master Fung's hand writing. This must be that Scroll that was stolen from him twenty years ago."

"But I though Master Fung said that scroll was stolen from him by a perverted midget," Ranma said.

"I think Saotome might have stolen it from that pervert, Ranchan," Ukyou supplied. "He didn't have any honor not even among fellow thieves."

"We should all the Scrolls with us," Kyoko spoke up. "We should try and determine whom they belong to and return them."

"Yeah it takes years and even lifetimes to invent original techniques. It took a lifetime for one ancestor of mine to each to invent and perfect the techniques Saotome stole and " Meia added. "It's a tragic loss and a sever insult to a Dojo if a technique is stole."

"Well our business is done here," Nodoka said. "We should be leaving, you kids are awfully late for School."

"Mom's right we really need to get going," Ranma joined in. He then turned to Kasumi, "I hope this hasn't ruined our friendship Kasumi."

"Of course not Ranma," Kasumi answered smile. "In fact it was my pleasure to help you and you're family out."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," Ranma said as he and the other teenagers left the property to head for their schools and the women headed to work and back home.

After they left Soun noticed the interaction between Ranma and Kasumi, 'I think the Schools may still be joined!' he thought happily. 'Kasumi will help Ranma and Akane get together!'


End file.
